Before the birth of baby Nashi
by nshawol56
Summary: Cerita ini lanjutan dari Nashi dan Natsu. Tiga tahun kemudian. Lucy dan Natsu resmi menikah/"Yeah! Ayo Luce kita harus menghadirkan Nashi!" /"O-ho, tidak sabar, ne Natsu? Apakah kau tahu bagaimana cara membuat seorang gadis hamil?" /"Tentu saja!" Jawab Natsu,mengangguk yakin. /"Bagaimana caranya?"/ "CANA!" Teriak semuanya. /WARNING : MARRIED LIFE, TYPO LIFE, DRAGNEEL FAMILY LIFE
1. Chaos

**Cerita ini lanjutan dari Nashi dan Natsu. ^^ okeh, sekarang judulnya '****Before the birth of ****baby****Nashi'**** . Hihihi, lama-lama kubuat berchapter cerita ini. Kuharap kalian suka yaa… Yosh! **

**Mungkin ada typo lho. Maafkan author. Author hanya manusia biasa :]**

.  
.

Tiga tahun kemudian. Lucy dan Natsu resmi menikah. Siapa yang sangka ternyata ia akan menikah diumur 20 tahun? Dan mereka adalah pasangan pertama yang menikah setelah Alzack dan Bisca.

Itu semua karna Natsu yang memaksa. Jika dihitung kembali dengan umur Nashi ketika ia datang, mereka harusnya menikah ,saat Lucy berumur 24 tahun. Tapi Natsu tidak ingin menunggu selama itu dan terus merengek pada Lucy. Akhirnya disinilah mereka, di tengah kemeriahan pesta pernikahan. Sepanjang acara berlangsung Lucy hanya menangis dan membuat teman-temannya harus menghiburnya.

"Yeah! Ayo Luce kita harus_ menghadirkan_ Nashi!" Ajak Natsu bersemangat.

Lucy hanya tertunduk malu, kenapa ia bisa sangat bersemangat seperti itu?

"O-ho, tidak sabar, ne Natsu? Apakah kau tahu bagaimana cara membuat seorang gadis hamil?" Tanya Cana menyengir lebar.

Semuanya kini menghadap Cana. Mereka tidak percaya dengan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Cana. Sebodoh-bodohnya Natsu pasti ia tahu kan? Pasti kan?

"Tentu saja!" Jawab Natsu,mengangguk yakin. Lucy sudah terkulai lemas karna malu dan harus dibantu oleh Levy dan Erza untuk duduk disebuah kursi.

"Bagaimana caranya?"

"CANA!" Teriak semuanya. "K-Kita tidak perlu tahu urusan mereka bukan!" Sahut Gray.

"Kenapa kau harus menanyakan pertanyaan seperti itu!" Teriak Levy sembari mengipasi Lucy yang sudah hampir tidak sadarkan diri.

"K-kita tidak perlu tahu prosesnya" Bahkan wajah Erza sudah semerah rambutnya sendiri.

"Kumohon! Ingat Wendy!" Teriak Charle.

"Charle.. aku kan sudah berumur 16 tahun" Wendy tersenyum kearahnya. "Tapi tetap saja! Kau tidak boleh dengar!"

Natsu terlihat berpikir. "Aku hanya tinggal berada disamping Lucy terus menerus hingga ia mengeluarkan _telur_ kan?"

Suasana terasa hening. Sebelum mereka semua ambruk. Makhluk macam apa yang mempunyai otak seperti Natsu! Natsu hanya melihat teman-temannya tak mengerti.

"Natsu! Siapa yang mengajarkanmu itu?" Tanya Mira prihatin. "Happy yang mengajariku"

"Aye!" Happy malah tersenyum lebar "Kau hebat Natsu!"

Yang lain hanya bersweatdrop. Cana tertawa terbahak-bahak "Lucy.." Cana menghadap Lucy yang sudah menjedotkan kepalanya ke dinding. "K-Kau butuh.. _a-ajarkan_ dia, kalau kau ingin ada Nashi di dunia ini" Kata Cana disela tawanya.

Natsu berlari kearah Lucy "Yang aku katakan benar kan, Luce? ia kan Luce?"

"N-NATSUUUUUUU!"

**.**

**.**

**Before the birth of ****baby ****Nashi****.**

**.**

**Disclaimer of Fairy tail**

**Hiro Mahima**

**.**

**WARNING : MARRIED LIFE, TYPO LIFE, DRAGNEEL FAMILY LIFE, FAIRY TAIL LIFE**

**.**

Baiklah setelah kejadian memalukan mengenai_ ketidakmengertian_ Natsu itu , Lucy mau tak mau harus mengajarkannya. _'Ehem'_ (*Author tidak perlu menuliskannya kan? Hehe. Karna ini akan menjadi cerita berated M! Atau , ada yang tidak mengerti juga? Mau author ajarkan? #PLAK -_-" )

Mereka berdua sementara tinggal di apartement Lucy , hingga rumah Natsu selesai direnovasi. Bagaimana dengan Happy? Kucing biru itu bilang ia tidak keberatan dengan Lucy tinggal bersama mereka. Happy malah sering mengintip mereka dan selalu saja penasaran dengan apa yang mereka lakukan setiap waktunya.

Beberapa bulan kemudian, Lucy pun akhirnya mengandung Nashi! Akhirnya… Author sungguh senang. Dan kini usia kandungannya sudah 3 bulan.

**Lucy Pov**

Disinilah aku. Terduduk di kasur nan empuk di apartementku. Tidak bisa berjalan kemana-mana. Bahkan untuk mengambil makanan di dapur pun tak bisa, Karena..

"Natsu! Sampai kapan kau mau mengikatku di sini!" Natsu mengikat tangan dan kakikku agar aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Geez.. aku hanya hamil 3 bulan! Aku masih dapat bergerak bebas! Ia sangat khawatir aku terlalu lelah dan membahayakan _kami berdua_. Aku merasa seperti di culik oleh suamiku sendiri. Hiks. Aku lapar… membuat Natsu pergi lama kedapur itu sebuah bencana! Apa saja yang mungkin terjadi?

Pertama. Ia mungkin salah memasukan bahan. Dan bahan makanan itu sebenarnya tidak boleh aku makan.

Kedua. Dia akan membuat kotor dapur.

Ketiga. Ini adalah yang terparah.. ia bisa saja membakar dapurku!

"Hingga aku selesai membuatkan makanan untukmu Luce!" Teriaknya dari dapur. Bukannya aku tak percaya padanya tapi.. aku harap makanan itu _layak _untuk aku makan. tidak mengandung racun, tidak mengandung api, dan barang-barang atau bahan yang mengerikan lainnya.

Aku menghela nafas. Baiklah biarkan aku menceritakan sedikit tentang _makhluk_ yang bernama Natsu ini. Natsu adalah manusia yang memiliki kekuatan seperti seekor naga. Karna ia dibesarkan oleh Igneel, si naga api. Sifatnya bodoh, ceroboh, rakus, pandai bertarung sudahkah aku menyebutkan ia jarang mandi? Tapi uh.. lihatlah. Ia bahkan tidak terlihat seperti belum mandi. Ia selalu terlihat _mempesona,_ haha. Mungkin karna aku selalu bersamanya, Aku dapat bilang seperti itu.

Aku juga tidak pernah tahu kenapa aku dapat menyukai Natsu? Tapi.. Hey, hidup itu misteri. Yang aku tahu, banyak sifatnya yang membuat aku menyukainya. Aku selalu tersenyum jika aku mengingat awal kami bertemu. Aku tak menyangka aku ditipu oleh _salamander_ gadungan! Tapi, berkat dia juga aku dapat bertemu dengan Natsu. Hmm.. aku tertawa kecil.

"Kenapa kau tertawa Luce?" Natsu bertanya dari dalam dapur. Oops. Aku lupa ia memiliki telinga yang tajam. "Tidak apa, hanya… Cepatlah Natsu! Aku lapar" Teriakku.

Aku tak pernah menyangka pemuda kuat yang menyelamatkan aku waktu itu.. sekarang menjadi suamiku.

"Lucee! Lihatlah aku membuatkanmu bubur!" Teriak Natsu keluar dari dapur dan membawa semangkuk bubur. Ia menaruhnya didepanku. Dari bentuknya dan tekstur bubur itu.. semua terlihat normal. Tunggu. Aku baru menyadari.. sejak kapan Natsu dapat masak?!

"Pasti kau heran kenapa aku bisa masak?" Kata Natsu.

Aku mengangguk. Natsu tersenyum lembut "Saat aku tahu kita akan tiggal bersama luce, kupikir aku harus banyak belajar cara menjaga rumah dan segalanya karna itu aku meminta bantuan Mira. Aku hanya ingin kau baik-baik saja dan tidak terlalu lelah"

Aku tertegun mendengar perkataan Natsu. Bagimana… bagaimana bisa ia mengeluarkan kata-kata indah seperti itu! Aku baru sadar. Natsu memang selalu membuatku menangis. Tapi semua yang keluar adalah air mata kebahagiaan. Ugh.. aku ingin menangis.

"Cukup! Ayo Luce sekarang makan!" Biarpun ia dapat mengeluarkan kata-kata seindah itu dari mulutnya tapi tetap saja ia bodoh!

"Ehem.. Natsu.. tali.." Kataku sembari menunjukan tangan dan kakiku yang masih terikat. "Oh-hehe, gomene" Natsu membuka ikatanku.

Aku meregangkan ototku yang pegal. "Kumakan ya.." Kataku sebelum bubur itu masuk kedalam mulut dan menyusuri tenggorokanku. Dan kau tahu, rasanya lumayan bahkan ini terlalu enak untuk seorang Natsu.

"Selagi kau makan Luce.." Natsu merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan secarik kertas. "Aku.. akan membacakan beberapa peraturan _ketika_ lucy hamil"

Apa tadi ia bilang _ketika_? Berarti aku tidak akan hamil sekali? Aku menghela nafas. Aku sudah tahu itu, kenapa harus kaget. "Kau saja yang baca Luce!" Kata Natsu menampakan cengiran khasnya sembari memberikan kertas itu padaku.

Aku membaca setiap peraturan yang tertera.

1. Lucy tidak boleh berjalan sendirian.

2. Lucy harus selalu berada dengan Natsu.

3. Tidak boleh terlalu lelah.

4. Tidak boleh mengikuti misi.

5. Semua biaya ditanggung oleh Natsu.

6. Tidak boleh mendekati ice-princess (Aku bersweatdrop ketika membaca ini)

Aku tercengang membaca peraturan yang ketujuh!

7. Tidak boleh mandi.

Ti-tidak boleh mandi?! Peraturan macam apa ini?! Ia ingin aku lumutan? Aku tidak boleh mandi selama 9 bulan?

"Na-Natsu. Apa maksudmu aku tidak boleh mandi!"

"Huh? Karna dikamar mandi licin Lucy! Aku takut kau terjatuh!"

"Ta-Tapi .. 9 bulan Natsu! 9 bulan! Bahkan bauku bukan bau manusia lagi!"

Natsu menggosok menarik kertas peraturan itu dari tanganku. Ia mencoret peraturan nomer tujuh dan menggantinya.

"Nah. Dengan begini kau akan tetap bersih Luce"

Peraturan nomer tujuh. _Lucy boleh mandi jika Natsu menemani_. Aku menampakan wajah datar. Oh.. baiklah. Dari pada aku tidak mandi.

"Hey Luce! ingin ke guild setelah ini?" Tanyanya. Aku mengangguk tersenyum kecil.

"YOSH! Ayo!"

(^^)

**Normal Pov**

"YO!" Natsu menendag pintu guild sembari menurunkan Lucy dari gendongannya. Natsu langsung berlari menuju tempat dimana Gray duduk. "Ice Princess! Ayo lawan aku!"

"Apa kau bilang Flamehead?!" Setelah itu mereka pun melakukan kegiatan sehari-hari mereka.

Lucy berjalan menghampiri Levy, Cana, Erza, Mira, Lisanna dan Juvia yang berkumpul di salah satu meja guild. "O-ho.. akhirnya wanita yang tengah mengandung ini datang juga"

"C-Cana.. bisa kah kau menggunakan kata-kata yang lebih sopan?" Kata Lisanna.

Lucy menghela nafas dalam sembari duduk di antara Erza dan Levy. "Pagi yang melelahkan ne, Lu-chan?" Lucy memainkan jarinya yang lentik diatas meja "Yah.. begitulan Levy-chan"

"Hey, Lucy.. kau masih bisa banyak bergerak jika kau tahu itu?" Kata Mira. "Kenapa Natsu harus selalu menggendongmu?"

Lucy mengangguk "Aku mengerti, tapi coba kau jelaskan pada pria berambut merah muda disana itu" Lucy melirik kearah Natsu yang tengah dalam pertarungan melawan Gray. "Ia tidak ingin aku diculik atau aku terjatuh. Kalian tahu.." Lucy mengecilkan suaranya "Natsu bahkan tidak mengizinkan aku mandi, karna ia takut aku terpeleset dan mati"

"Juvia pikir.. Natsu-san sangat baik dan peduli terhadap Lucy-san" Kata Juvia. Erza bahkan mengangguk tanda ia setuju "Kau orang yang spesial untuknya Lucy. Natsu pasti tidak ingin kehilangan kalian berdua" Kata Erza.

"Tapi.. itu terlalu berlebihan. Bayangkan jika Lucy tidak mandi selama 9 bulan? Aku tidak mau mendekatimu Lucy" Kata Lisanna menghadap Lucy. "Aku pun tidak ingin mendekati diriku sendiri jika aku jadi kalian"

Cana menaruh gelas beernya. "Kalian bicara apa? Ini Natsu yang sedang kita bicarakan, ia keras kepala"

"Baiklah. Lupakan tentang Natsu" Mira menghadap Lucy, matanya-berbinar-binar "Jadi Lucy.." Mira menahan kata-katanya. Ia menggenggam tangan Lucy "Siapa di antara kami yang akan membantu menjaga Nashi?" Tanyannya.

"Huh? Apa?"

"Pff, Mira.. itu pertanyaan yang mudah untuk dijawab tentu saja.." Levy menahan perkataannya.

"Aku" Jawab Levy, Cana dan Erza bersamaan. Ketiga gadis itu mengerutkan keningnya. 'Aku memiliki firasat buruk tentang ini' pikir Lucy.

"Huh? Apa yang kau bicarakan, Erza? Cana? Sudah pasti aku yang menjaga Nashi! Lu-chan sahabatku!"

Erza menggebrak meja dengan keras. Membuat perhatian guild teralihkan kepada mereka "Jangan bercanda! Aku adalah teman satu team ibunya. Jadi.. aku juga yang menjaga anaknya!"

"Oho.. .tidak. kalian sangat buruk menjaga bayi, biarkan aku yang mengurusnya"

"Menyerahkan Nashi padamu, Cana? Kau pasti bercanda" Lisanna menggelengkan kepalanya. "Nashi akan aman bersamaku Lucy. Percaya padaku"

"Juvia juga ingin belajar menjaga anak Lucy-san. Biarkan Juvia yang menjaga Nashi" Kata Juvia menghadap Lucy. "Uh, tidak kau juga Juvia" Lucy mengacak rambutnya. Frustasi.

"Kalian… aku yang memasangkan Natsu dan Lucy pertama kali! Jadi aku yang menjaga Nashi!" Protes Mira, aura satannya sudah keluar. Membuat Lucy tertegun.

Natsu melihat ada yang tidak berespun, berlari mendekati Lucy. "Luce ada apa?" Tanyanya.

"E-entahlah Natsu.. sepertinya.. para gadis ingin menjaga Nashi" Natsu mengerutkan keningnya dan berjalan mendekati kerumunan gadis yang sudah memiliki aura gelap yang dahsyat itu.

"Baiklah kalian jangan berkelahi tentang anakk—"

"—DIAM KAU NATSU!" Mereka meninju Natsu secara bersamaan. Membuat Fire Dragon Slayer itu pun melayang dan menghantam atap guild.

"Lucy.. sebaiknya kau menjauh" Kinana membawa Lucy menjauh dari para gadis itu. Semua perhatian anggota guild kini terfokus pada keenam gadis yang memperebutkan Nashi.

"Lucy, ada apa sebenarnya?" Tanya Gray berlari kearahnya diikuti dengan Elfman, Macao, Wakaba dan Romeo.

"Mereka ingin hanya salah satu dari mereka yang menjaga Nashi…" Lucy mengelus perutnya. "Bahkan mereka berkelahi pada bayi yang belum lahir!"

"Kalian tidak akan bisa melawanku. Aku yang menjaga Nashi dan itu sudah keputusannya!" Kata Erza.

"Tidak semudah itu Erza.. "Mira sudah berubah menjadi _satan soul-nya._

"Jika Mira-nee sudah menggunakan kekuatannya berarti ia serius!" Teriak Elfman.

"Ini tidak bagus" Kata Macao.

"Aku lebih takut jika para gadis yang bertarung" Wakaba sudah mulai keringat dingin melihat para gadis yang entah kemasukan apa.

"Nashi sangat manis. Jelas semua ingin mengurusnya" Kata Romeo.

"Duitku… guildku.. aku hancur…" Master Makarov sudah menangis di pojok bar.

"..Akulah yang memasangkan mereka dari awal!"

"Mira-nee.. aku tidak akan segan untuk berlaku kasar padamu" Lisanna menggunakan kekuataannya dan merubah dirinya menggunakan _animal soul_-nya

"Jadi ini yang kalian inginkan.." Cana tersenyum menyeringai. Ia menyiapkan beberapa kartu yang sudah bercahaya ditangannya..

"Juvia juga akan berjuang" Juvia sudah dikelilingi oleh air.

"KALIAN! jangan lupakan aku! aku juga ada dalam pertarungan ini!" Sahut Levy yang bersiap menggunakan sihir _solid script_-nya.

"Aku tidak akan main-main dengan ini" Erza sudah me-requip menjadi _Heaven's wheel Armor. _(*Itu baju jirah yang hampir seluruhnya terbuat dari besi perak metal. Dapat meng-summon lebih dari 100 pedang dan senjata).

"I-Ini mengerikan…" Lucy menatap ngeri pemandangan didepannya. "Uwooh! Sugooii!" Teriak Natsu bersemangat. Wajahnya sumeringah. Entah sejak kapan ia sudah berada disamping Lucy. "Kita benar-benar sangat hebat Luce! Dapat membuat guild seramai ini!"

Lucy menjitak kepalanya "Apa yang hebat dari ini, _BAKA_! Mereka bisa saja menghancurkan guild! Bahkan kota!"

"Huwoo!" Mata Natsu berbinar-binar.

Lucy menatap datar Natsu yang tidak memperdulikan kalimatnya. Meski ia sudah menjitakya, Natsu masih tetap menatap kagum pemandangan yang menurut Lucy mengerikan.

"Aku mulai…!" Levy memulai serangan pertama. Ia menggunakan sihir _solid script_-nya untuk membuat batu yang berjatuhan dari atas.

"_Goo_! Levy!" Teriak Jet dan Droy menyemangati.

"Kalian! kenapa malah menyemangatinya!" Teriak Lucy.

"Ayolah.. Kecil.. kau pasti bisa, Gi hee"

"Tidak kau juga Gajeel… Ugh! Terserahlah! " Lucy hanya dapat terduduk di pojok guild dengan Natsu yang terus bersorak sembari meninju-ninju udara di sekitarnya. Layaknya ia ikut dalam pertarungan itu.

Sayang sekali serangan Levy tidak ada yang mengenai mereka. Lisanna dengan cepat merubah lengannya menjadi sayap sehingga ia dapat terbang. Cana melompat tinggi dan melemparkan kartu sihirnya kearah Mira yang terlihat lengah. Mira dapat menghindar dengan cepat.

"Gerakan bagus Mira" Kata Cana mendengus.

Mira terbang kearah Juvia berniat untuk mencakarnya. Tapi cakarnya tidak kena karna Juvia telah merubah dirinya menjadi air. "Juvia akan menyerang kalian sekaligus!" Tapi semuanya dapat menghindar dari serangannya. Entah kenapa, demi Nashi mereka rela menghabiskan tenaga mereka.

Erza menghunuskan pedangnya kearah kelima gadis didepannya.

"E-Erza! Kau pasti bercanda kan?!" Teriak Gray khawatir.

"Di-Dia serius?!"

"Erza sangat jantan!"

"Gawat! Mereka bisa mati!"

"O-Oi! Si kecil bisa mati!"

Erza bersiap melepaskan serangannya. Lucy hanya dapat berdoa agar ada sesuatu yang dapat menghentikan mereka.

"Geez… mereka terlalu berlebihan. Benarkan Wendy? Untung kau tidak seperti mereka" Kata Charle menghadap Wendy yang sedari tadi diam.

"Wendy? Ada apa dengan—"

"—BERHENTI!" Teriak Wendy. Yang seketika membuat suasana hening. Semuanya terkejut. Mereka baru pernah mendengar Wendy.. anak yang manis itu berteriak begitu kerasnya. "H-Hentikan…" Wendy berjalan menghampiri Lucy. "Kalian t-tidak boleh berisik…" Wendy menaruh tangannya pada perut Lucy "Nashi terganggu"Setelah itu keenam gadis itu terdiam. Wendy benar. Apa yang mereka lakukan? Mereka dapat mengurus Nashi bergantian.

Lucy menatap Wendy terharu "Wendy.. terima—"

"—Lagi pula aku yang akan mengurus Nashi" Wendy tersenyum polos. Semua tercengang. Bahkan Wendy pun ingin mengurus Nashi. Lucy terbelalak "K-KUMOHON KAMISAMA! TIDAK WENDYYY JUGAAA!" Teriaknya.

(^^)

Beberapa saat kemudian keadaan guild pun kembali tenang. "Uh.. Nashi belum lahir saja sudah seheboh ini" Lucy menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Natsu. Mereka kini duduk di pojok guild— tepatnya di lantai tidak di kursi, Lucy terlalu lelah bahkan untuk bergerak. Tenaganya habis terpakai untuk berteriak. Natsu tertawa kecil "Tapi ini keren Luce! Aku bahkan berpikir jika aku ikut dalam pertarungan tadi!"

Lucy menatap Natsu tajam "Jika kau melakukan itu, aku akan pergi dari rumah dan tak akan pernah kembali. Mengerti?"

"A-aye L-Luce!"

"Lucy…" Erza, Lisanna, Mira , Juvia, Levy, Cana dan Wendy datang menghampirinya. "Maafkan kami!" Erza membungkukan badan didepannya "Kau boleh memukulku sekarang!"

"S-sudahlah Erza, tidak apa"

"Aku terlalu terobsesi dengan Nashi ,Lu-chan.. gomene"

"Hah.. Kalian memang benar-benar hebat. Natsu .. Lucy…" Cana mengangkat gelas beernya "Anak pertama saja sudah membuat kami heboh. Aku tak membayangkan yang lima lagi"

"Ah!" Mira menyatukan telapak tangannya "Sebagai permintaan maaf, kami akan mengajakmu berbelanja Lucy, bagaimana?"

"Eh?"

"Itu ide bagus Mira-nee!"

"Juvia akan senang membantu Lucy-san, membeli perlengkapan bayi"

"Aku juga ingin membantu" Wendy tersenyum senang.

"Aku rasa.. itu tidak apa.." Lucy bangkit dari tempat ia duduk. "Eep!" Natsu menahan tangannya. "Berbelanja akan membuat Lucy lelah dan itu membosankan. Tidak akan kuizinkan" Natsu menarik Lucy pelan.

"Apa?! Berbelanja itu mengasikan Natsu! Lagi pula kami tidak mengajakmu ikut!" Levy menarik Lucy kembali.

"Aku tidak ikut?! Kalau begitu, jangan harap aku membiarkan Luce pergi!"

"Natsu! Kau harus membiarkan Lucy pergi, ia butuh waktu bersama kami.. para gadis!" Sahut Mira.

"Tidak! Tidak!" Natsu masih tetap kekeh menolak permintaan para gadis. Ia takut sesuatu akan terjadi pada Lucy dan Nashi jika mereka pergi.

"Erza! Aku butuh bantuan disini!"Erza pun maju beberapa langkah hingga wajahnya tepat di depan wajah Natsu. Ia memberikan death-glarenya. "Kau harus membiarkan Lucy pergi, mengerti Natsu?"

"Tidak!"

Jawaban Natsu membuat yang lain terkejut. Natsu bilang apa? Tidak? Pada Titania?

Erza mengerutkan keningnya. Aura yang keluar dari tubuhnya berwarna hitam pekat."Kau bilang apa padaku.. Natsu?" Mata Erza sudah berubah merah tajam.

"N-Natsu.." Lucy berbisik "Sebaiknya kau izinkan aku pergi"

"Apa ?! Tidak akan Luce!"

"Dengar.." Lucy menelan ludahnya "Aku tidak ingin menjadi wanita hamil yang di tinggal _mati_ suaminya.. aku masih membutuhkanmu.. jadi tolonglah.."

Natsu berpikir keras. Keraguan masih terbaca jelas diwajahnya. Lucy tersenyum "Tenang.. para gadis menemaniku, bahkan Wendy pun ikut.. apa yang mungkin terjadi padaku?"

"Ugh.. baiklah… Luce. Tapi pastikan kau cepat kembali!"

"Tentu! Aku janji!" Lucy mencium pipi Natsu sebelum ia dan para gadis pergi.

"Gi hee, kau seperti parasit salamander"

"Diam kau muka besi! Kau hanya iri!"

"Bagus, kau membiarkannya pergi Flamehead. Lucy butuh waktu dengan para gadis"

Natsu menghela nafas. "Yah.. Kurasa begitu.. lagi pula.. apa yang mungkin terjadi dengannya? Erza dan Mira bersamanya"

"Aku senang kau sudah dewasa Natsu" Master Makarov yang mendengar ucapan Natsu tersenyum lebar.

"Terima kasih Ji-chan!"

**Tapi…**

**1 menit kemudian setelah Lucy dan para gadis pergi…**

"LUCYYYYY! AKU AKAN KESANA LUCE!" Natsu berteriak-riak di depan pintu guild. "TENANG SAJA! JANGAN KHAWATIR! AKU AKAN MENYELAMATKANMU!"

"YANG HARUSNYA DIKHAWATIRKAN ITU KAU BODOH!" Elfman menghadang Natsu.

"OY-OY! BODOH! TENANG!" Gajeel menahan tangan Kirinya.

"BAGAIMANA AKU BISA TENANG ,MUKA BESI?! LUCY DALAM BAHAYA!"

"FLAMEHEAD! LUCY BARU PERGI 1 MENIT! 1 MENIT!" Gray menahan tangan kanan Natsu.

"Tapi ! Bagaimana jika ia diculik?! Bagaimana jika ia terpeleset?! Bagaimana jika ia memakan makanan yang beracun?! Argh! Bagaimana jika ada pria lain yang menggodanya! Tidak akan kubiarkan!"

"Natsu! Jantanlah sedikit! Biarkan Lucy pergi dengan para gadis!"

"Natsu-nii.. Lucy-nee, pasti akan baik-baik saja" Kata Romeo mencoba menenangkannya. "Kau lupa mereka pergi dengan Wendy"Natsu perlahan tenang. Ia pun jatuh terduduk. "Kau benar.. Luce pasti akan baik-baik saja"

Gajeel dan Gray tergeletak di lantai tidak bergerak, nafas mereka naik-turun. "Sialan, Salamander.. kau membuatku membuang tenagaku sia-sia!"

"Aku tidak suruh kau, menahanku, muka besi!"

"Jika kami tidak menahanmu, kau akan melakuakan hal bodoh! Flame-fart!"

"Hey!" Teriak Macao masuk kedalam guild "Kalian tahu, beberapa penyihir jahat telah kabur dari penjara"Dengan begitu Natsu melesat keluar guild. "Bodoh! Jangan kau ceritakan di depan Natsu!"

"Seseorang—Maksudku banyak orang harus mengawasinya.. Gajeel, Gray, Elfman dan Romeo.. Tolong kau susul Natsu" Perintah Master Makarov.

"Sialan, Flame-brain! Aku akan menghajarmu, karna telah membuatku lelah!"

"Aku akan membantumu Ice-boy"

"Natsu-nii.. jelas membuat repot"

"Natsu kembali tidak jantan lagi"

(^^)

Para gadis telah berpencar di pusat perbelanjaan. Juvia dan Cana mencari beberapa pakaian sehari-hari. Erza dan Lisanna mencari mainan bayi. Mira dan wendy mencari beberapa kostum lucu untuk Nashi pakai. Levy? Levy menemani Lucy yang harus mengistirahatkan kakinya. Mereka duduk disebuah taman dekat pusat perbelanjaan.

"Lu-chan? Apakah kami membuatmu terlalu lelah?"

"Ng? Oh, tidak. Tenang saja" Lucy menyeruput _milkshake_ yang baru ia beli "Aku senang bisa jalan dengan kalian" Katanya tersenyum lembut.

Levy membalas senyumnya "Tapi.. apa mereka tidak terlalu lama?"

"Kau benar Levy-chan.. Aku penasaran, apa saja yang mereka beli?" Lucy memandang langit cerah "Kuharap mereka tidak melakukan sesuatu yang _buruk_ di hari yang cerah ini"

.

.

** Juvia dan Cana**

Juvia menlihat sekeliling toko yang menjual baju bayi. Semuanya terlihat lucu. Juvia bahkan sudah memikirkan baju yang akan dia beli jika ia sudah punya anak. Juvia menemukan sebuah baju kaos kuning dengan gambar naga merah di tengahnya.

"Juvia rasa.. ini cocok untuk Nashi" Baru saja Juvia ingin mengambilnya ia melihat baju kaos biru dengan gambar orang-orangan salju ditengahnya. Seketika ia _blushing_ karna memikirkan baju itu dipakai oleh anaknya kelak—tentu saja anaknya dengan Gray.

"Uhm.. Juvia juga ingin membeli baju biru ini.. tapi.." Juvia melirik baju naga untuk Nashi "Juvia kesini untuk membeli baju Nashi" Juvia terlihat berpikir keras "Baiklah! Sudah Juvia putuskan! Juvia akan membeli keduanya!" Juvia baru saja ingin mengambil keduanya, seseorang telah memegang salah satu baju itu— tepatnya baju biru dengan gambar orang-orang salju itu.

"Juvia mohon lepaskan.. Juvia sudah memilih baju ini duluan"

"Huh? Kau kan sudah memilih baju kuning itu. Jadi lepaskan yang ini" Kata seorang wanita sewot.

"Tapi Juvia ingin membeli keduanya!" Juvia menarik baju itu paksa.

"Kau ini! kalau begitu serahkan baju yang kuning itu padaku!"

"Tidak! Juvia bilang, Juvia akan membeli keduanya!"

"Tidak bisa!" Wanita itu menarik baju biru itu hingga melar. "Geez, semua salahmu. Sekarang baju ini rusak dan tak bisa dipakai, ambilah"

"K-kau merusak baju i-itu.. JUVIA MARAH!" Beberapa saat kemudian toko itu dipenuhi dengan air."Uwoh, apa yang Juvia lakukan?" Cana melewati toko yang Juvia masuki. Dari kaca ia melihat banyak barang dan orang yang terapung.

Juvia keluar dari toko itu dan menyadari kehadiran Cana "Oh… Apa Cana sudah selesai?"

"Yah, aku membeli beberapa pakaian dalam. Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Juvia sedikit memberi pelajaran pada wanita sombong. Pa-pakaian dalam? Juvia pikir kita kesini untuk membeli baju Nashi?"

Cana menyunggingkan bibirnya "Memang, kau pikir pakaian dalam tidak dapat dijadikan baju?" Cana menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Juvia mengerti apa maksud Cana. Ia Ingin Nashi berpakaian seperti dirinya. (*Yang author pikirkan, apakah cukup?)

** Erza dan Lisanna**

"Ahhh! Boneka naga ini lucu sekali!" Lisanna melompat-lompat senang karna menemukan mainan yang cocok untuk Nashi. "Erza! Apa kau sudah menemukan mainan yang cocok untuk Nashi?"

"Ya, ini.." Erza menunjukan pedang yang baru ia beli dari toko sebelah "Er-Erza.. itu bukan mainan yang cocok. lagi pula itu pedang asli! Bagaimana Nashi akan menggunakannya?"

"Huh? Tenang, pedang ini tidak tajam kok.. lihatlah.." Erza menebas sebuah lemari "Lihat.. lemarinya tidak kena—" Lemari itu bukan lagi terbelah menjadi dua. Tetapi menjadi potongan kecil.

"Erza! Kau akan memberikan Nashi barang yang berbahaya seperti itu?!"

"Sialan! Aku tertipu ! pemilik toko itu bilang , ini barang yang cocok untukku!"

Lisanna sweatdrop "Un-untukmu kan…Erza.."

**Mira dan Wendy**

"KYAAA! Wendy! Lihatlah kostum kelinci ini! Nashi pasti akan sangat manis!" Mira memeluk kostum kelinci putih berbulu.

Wendy mengangguk "Hum! Kita akan bermain dengan Nashi memakai kostum itu! Aku bayangkan pasti sangat seru!"

"Ayo kita ke kasir" Mira dan Wendy ingin sekali membeli kostum kelinci nan lucu itu. Tapi penjaga kasir itu bilang, kostum itu hanya untuk pajangan di toko mereka dan tidak dijual.

"Ayolah! Aku akan membayar berapapun!" Rengek Mira memohon.

"Maaf. Tapi.. pemilik toko ini tidak ingin menjual kostum itu"

"Kalau begitu kenapa ada di toko ini?! Kalau ada di toko harusnya kan bisa dibeli!"

"Maaf tapi sekali lagi—"

Mira merubah wujudnya menjadi _satan soul_-nya_._"Berikan.. atau kau.. ku tebas…"

Penjaga kasir itu bergetar takut "B-BAIKLAH! K-kau tidak perlu bayar! Ambilah!"

"Sungguh? Wah kau sangat baik" Mira tersenyum manis dan berjalan keluar toko bersama Wendy.

"Ah" Wendy tiba-tiba tersentak. "Ada apa Wendy?"

"Ta-tadi aku mendengar.. penjaga kasir itu bilang kau ini s_etan_.."

"Benarkah? Wah, terima kasih"

Wendy sweatdrop 'Dia kan tidak memujimu' pikirnya.

.

.

Mira dan Wendy adalah gadis terakhir yang keluar dari pusat perbelanjaan. Mereka melihat yang lainnya telah berkumpul bersama Lucy di taman dekat pusat perbelanjaan.

"Hey! Apa yang kalian beli? Aku dan Wendy menemukan kostum untuk dipakai Nashi! Hihi, aku tidak sabar untuk bermain bersamanya!"

"Aku dan Juvia membeli baju" Cana menunjukan pakaian yang ia beli. Semua melotot melihat _pakaian_ yang dibelinya "Apa? kenapa kalian melihatnya begitu?"

"Ca-Cana.. itu kan bukan baju bayi?"

"Huh? Apa yang kau katakan Lucy. Nashi akan menjadi gadis yang sexy seperti ibunya. Lagi pula lihat aku. aku pantas saja kan memakai ini?" Cana menunjuk dirinya percaya diri.

"Geez, Cana… Nashi tidak akan menjadi gadis setengah telanjang sepertimu" Levy menggelengkan kepalanya "Ia akan menjadi gadis yang manis, seperti Lu-chan"

Cana mendesah "Yah terserahlah, aku sudah membelikannya Lucy. Pakaikan saja pada Natsu" Cana menyerahkan bawaannya pada Lucy. "A-Arigatou.."

Tiba-tiba Wendy tertawa kecil. "Eh? Kenapa kau tertawa sendiri Wendy?" Wendy menggelengkan kepalanya "Tidak apa" . Yang lain menatapnya beberapa saat sebelum mereka mengangkat bahu tanda tak perduli.

'Apakah aku harus memberi tahu mereka? Jika beberapa orang telah memperhatikan kita sedari tadi?' Pikir Wendy.

Di sebuah pohon yang tak jauh dari tempat para gadis berkumpul. Kelima lelaki tengah memperhatikan mereka. "Lihat Flame-fart, Lucy baik-baik saja. Ia bersenang-senang"

"Aku tak peduli! Aku harus tetap mengawasinya!" Kata Natsu tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya sedikitpun dari Lucy. "Salamander..kau seperti penguntit"

"APA?! Aku bukan penguntit , muka besi! Apa salahnya aku mengawasi Lucy, huh? Lebih baik kau cepat nikahi Levy dan kau akan tahu rasanya berada di posisiku"

"Kau benar Flamehead!" Gray menahan tawanya "Ini pertama kalianya aku menyetujui omonganmu. Cepat kau nikahi sebelum kau _melakukan sesuatu_ padanya. Seperti yang dikatakan Nashi dulu" Gray menghadap Gajeel.

"Oho, Ice boy? Bagaimana denganmu? Kau tidak ingin cepat menikahi gadis air disana itu? atau kau takut mengatakan kalau kau juga menyukainya? "

"Aku tak takut!"

"Gi hee, Pe-nge-cut?"

"Tidak!"

"Jangan berisik!" Teriak Romeo." Kita bisa saja ketahuan"

"Serius? Bahkan Romeo lebih jantan dari pada kalian"

"Geez, berhenti berbicara tentang kejantanan, ELF-WOMAN!"

"APA KAU BILANG?!"

"ELF-WOMAN!" Elfman mendorong Gajeel membuatnya jatuh menimpa Gray. Gray mendorong Gajeel kembali hingga Natsu yang berada di depannya jatuh tersungkur. "_Teme.. _JANGAN DORONG AKU!" Natsu meninju Gray.

"FLAMEBRAIN KENAPA KAU MENINJU AKU, BODOH!" Gray meninju wajahnya. Natsu bangkit dari ia jatuh "KAU INGIN BERKELAHI, HUH?" Tangan Natsu sudah dipenuhi semburat api.

"MAJU FLAME-FART!"

"Gi hee, ini akan seru!"

"Aku benci seperti ini… tapi … tidak akan kubiarkan kalian memanggilku ELF-WOMAN!" Elfman pun masuk kedalam pertarungan. "H-Hei.. kalian…" Romeo mencoba mendapatkan perhatian mereka. "Hei.. ini serius , jika kalian tidak berhenti.. kita akan mati…"

"APA MAKSUDMU ROMEO?!" Tanya mereka berempat tetapi masih dalam pertarungan. Natsu dan Gajeel tiba-tiba berhenti sesaat.

"Aura ini…"

"Aroma ini.."

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" Tanya seorang gadis berambut merah. Matanya sudah mengeluarkan tatapan mebunuhnya. Seketika Natsu melepas kerah baju Gajeel . Gajeel berdiri dari tempatnya sehingga Elfman yang berada di bawahnya dapat bergerak. Gray hanya terdiam tidak bergerak, mengingat dirinya sudah di ambang kematian.

"H-Hai E-Erza.."

**.**

**.**

**Jadi? Jadi? :D kalau banyak komentar bagus aku akan lanjutkan.. kalau tidak.. :[ aku tidak tahu..hoho, cerita ini menceritakan detik-detik kelahiran Nashi ^^**


	2. Asuka ?

**Yup! Update~Update~ hehe. Aku harap chappienya tidak mengecewakan yaa ^^ **

**Untuk Fic ku yang 'Fairy tail in the Fairy tale' aku akan melanjutkannya setelah ini. Tapi kalo ada ide yang nemplok di otak sih, langsungku update. Ideku lagi ngumpul di Fic ini soalnya , Haha. Dan pengen banget cepet-cepetku lanjutin. Tapi.. tergantung kesibukan juga updatenya -_-" . Yosh!**

**.**

**.**

**Before the birth of****baby****Nashi****.**

**.**

**Disclaimer of Fairy tail**

**Hiro Mahima**

**.**

**WARNING : MARRIED LIFE, TYPO(S) LIFE, DRAGNEEL FAMILY LIFE, FAIRY TAIL LIFE**

**.**

**.**

**Lucy Pov**

"Mira dan Wendy lama sekali.." Kataku sembari mengelus perutku. Aku ingin segera berendam di air panas. Harusnya kuikuti saja kata Natsu! Berbelanja memang sangat melelahkan. Terkadang ia juga dapat benar akan sesuatu— Yup— Jangan lupa, _terkadang_. Tapi.. aku juga tak ingin menjadi _single parent_! Erza dapat mencabut nyawa Natsu dalam waktu yang sesingkat-singkatnya jika aku tak pergi bersamanya. Hah.. Erza dan Mira memang sangat pemaksa. Kuharap ketika mereka sudah menikah nanti, pemuda yang mereka nikahi kuat dengan segala _cobaan _dan _paksaan._

"Hey! Apa yang kalian beli? Aku dan Wendy menemukan kostum untuk dipakai Nashi! Hihi, aku tidak sabar untuk bermain bersamanya!" Kata Mira menghampiri kami. Tidak lama menunggunya. Hanya 30 menit. Bahkan aku hampir menjadi wanita hamil yang tertidur di taman.

"Aku dan Juvia membeli baju" Cana menunjukan pakaian yang ia beli. Aku melotot, tidak. Semuanya melotot dengan apa yang dibeli Cana "Apa? kenapa kalian melihatnya begitu?"

"Ca-Cana.. itu kan bukan baju bayi?" Apa Cana sudah gila? Ia menyuruh Nashi mengenakan pakaian dalam untuk ia main? Sedangkan di guild banyak terdapat pria-pria mesum? TIDAK! Langkahi dulu mayatku! Tidak ada yang boleh menyentuh putriku! Tidak sehelai rambutpun!

"Huh? Apa yang kau katakan Lucy. Nashi akan menjadi gadis yang sexy seperti ibunya. Lagi pula lihat aku. Aku pantas saja kan memakai ini?" Cana menunjuk dirinya percaya diri. Ya ampun! Aku ingin sekali berteriak di telinganya 'tapi Nashi itu BAYI!'. Tapi 'ehem' untuk ia memuji keseksian diriku itu sih.. aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih. Haha.. kalau aku tidak seksi, Natsu tidak mungkin puas. 'Oops!' keceplosan. Hehe.

"Geez, Cana… Nashi tidak akan menjadi gadis setengah telanjang sepertimu" Levy-chan menggelengkan kepalanya "Ia akan menjadi gadis yang manis, seperti Lu-chan" Awww. Terima kasih Levy-chan! Aku memang sangat manis!

Cana mendesah "Yah terserahlah, aku sudah membelikannya Lucy. Pakaikan saja pada Natsu" Cana menyerahkan bawaannya padaku. Pfft! Entah mengapa aku juga ingin melihat Natsu memakai ini. Aku ini.. jahat ya? Tapi Hey? Siapa yang tahu permintaan seorang wanita hamil? Semua wanita berbeda bukan? Jika aku mengingnkan suamiku memakai pakaian dalam wanita, apa salahnya? Kecuali jika ia memakainya di depan pria lain, aku akan menghajarnya!

"A-Arigatou.."

Tiba-tiba Wendy tertawa kecil. "Eh? Kenapa kau tertawa sendiri Wendy?" Tanya Lisanna. Wendy menggelengkan kepalanya "Tidak apa" . Kami menatapnya beberapa saat sebelum kami mengangkat bahu tanda tak perduli. Terkadang Wendy juga dapat menjadi gadis yang misterius.

Aku menghela nafas. Apa yang Natsu lakukan saat ini ya? Apa ia baik-baik saja? Ini waktu terlama dan.. pertama kalinya aku meninggalkannya sendirian. Biarpun Natsu itu sudah dewasa tapi ada beberapa sifatnya yang seperti anak kecil dan dia sangat manja! Aku seperti merasa sekaligus memiliki dua anak. Yang satu berumur 21 tahun dan yang satu akan segera lahir.

"Ayo kita pul—"

"—_ELF-WOMAN!" _Teriak seseorang memotong perkataanku.

"_APA KAU BILANG?!"_

"Mira-nee, bukankah itu suaranya Elfman-nii-chan?" Tanya Lisanna. "Kau benar Lis.." Mira melirik kearah pohon besar dengan semak-semak dibawahnya, tidak jauh dari tempat kami berdiri "..Suara itu dari sana"

_"ELF-WOMAN!"_

"Hah.. aku tahu itu suara Gajeel" Levy-chan menghela nafas. Hihi, ia jelas sangat tahu tentang Gajeel. Aku hanya beranya-tanya kapan mereka jujur satu sama lain?

"Aku akan memeriksanya.." Erza berjalan mendekati semak-semak itu. Aku kasihan akan Elfman dan Gajeel. Mereka akan bertemu dengan _malaikat pencabut_ nyawa. Lagi pula apa yang mereka lakukan di sini? Oho! Aku tahu! Gajeel pasti khawatir pada Levy-chan!

"_Teme.. JANGAN DORONG AKU!"_

_Deg._ Suara ini.. jangan bilang.. Aku memasang wajah panik. SI BODOH ITU! Sudah kukatakan, aku akan baik-baik saja! Sekarang ia juga akan _diterkam_ Erza! Hwaa ! Suamiku yang malang! Tapi ini semua kan karna kebodohanmu!

_"FLAMEBRAIN KENAPA KAU MENINJU AKU, BODOH!" _

"Eh? Suara Gray-sama?" Juvia berlari mengikuti Erza.

"_KAU INGIN BERKELAHI, HUH?" _Si bodoh itu.. Aku pun mengikuti Erza dan Juvia menghampiri mereka. Para gadis akhirnya mengikuti kami. "Hey Wendy.." Panggil Cana. "Kau pasti tertawa karna menyadari kehadiran mereka kan?" Tanyanya.

Aku melirik Wendy. Iya mengangguk pelan. Waaaa! Kenapa ia tidak memberitahu kami saja! Aku benar-benar akan menjadi _single parent_! Hiks. Lalu siapa yang membiayaiku? Siapa yang membantu menjaga Nashi? Siapa yang membantuku _menghadirkan_ adik-adiknya?

_"MAJU FLAME-FART!"_

_"Gi hee, ini akan seru!" _

_"Aku benci seperti ini… tapi … tidak akan kubiarkan kalian memanggilku ELF-WOMAN!"_

Erza perlahan berjalan melewati semak-semak. Natsu.. Gajeel.. Apakah kalian tidak mencium aroma Erza? Atau merasakan Auranya? Dimana kekuatan kalian itu saat dibutuhkan!

_"APA MAKSUDMU ROMEO?!"_

Eh Romeo? Romeo juga ada bersama mereka. Geez.. Romeo yang malang. Ia harus merasakan _sakit_ pada usia semuda itu.

Erza berjalan diantara semak-semak itu. Membuat kami dapat melihat kelima pemuda itu. Yup, itu Natsu. Rambut merah mudanya masih sama, Syal yang dari Igneel tetap ia kenakan. Untuk saat ini.. bisakah aku mengganti suami yang baru?

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" Tanya Erza. Matanya sudah mengeluarkan tatapan membunuhnya. Seketika Natsu melepas kerah baju Gajeel . Gajeel berdiri dari tempatnya sehingga Elfman yang berada di bawahnya dapat bergerak. Gray .. pfft. Wajahnya sangat pucat. Sepertinya ia sangat takut.

"H-Hai Er-Erza.." Natsu menyapa Erza. "A-apa ka-kabar?" Tanyanya. Aku memukul keningku sendiri. Tsk, Natsu.. kenapa kau malah menanyakan keadaanya?

"Erza! Semua ini salah Flamehead!" Sahut Gray.

"Ice boy benar Erza, jika kau ingin membunuh seseorang karna kami membuntuti kalian berbelanja, bunuh lah salamander"

"Dan.. itu semua karna ia tidak jantan Erza. Ia terlalu khawatir pada Lucy! Hukum dia Erza!" Tambah Elfman berlari kebelakang Mira. Serius? Dia sendiri saja tidak jantan! Aku benar-benar ingin mencekik mereka bertiga.

"Jadi.. Natsu.. kau membututi kami…" Erza menarik syalnya. Kumohon _Kamisama!_ Erza boleh menghukum Natsu, asalkan ia menyisakan sedikit nyawanya (?). Natsu terlihat gelagapan "E-Erza dengar.. aku bisa jelaskan.. aku hanya ingin pastikan Lucy baik-baik saja. Apa itu salah? Bagaimana rasanya jika kau memiliki keluargamu sendiri?" Tanya Natsu dan membuat Erza mengerutkan keningnya. "Kau tahu kan Fairy tail adalah keluargaku? Dan.. aku akan melakukan apapun untuk menjaga kalian, ta-tapi Lucy lebih dari keluarga E-Erza.. kau mengerti kan maksudku? Ia orang yang spesial. Dan.. aku hanya takut kehilangannya, seperti aku kehilangan Igneel"

Aku menatap Natsu. Senyuman lembut tertempel diwajahku. Yup. Itulah Natsu, begitu kau kenal dengannya dan memasuki kehidupannya, siapapun kau.. ia akan ada disana jika kau dalam bahaya. Aku melirik Erza, aku harap ia akan mengerti. Lagi pula, Natsu hanya mengikuti kami! Ia bahkan tak membuat hancur kota atau ulah yang lainnya?

Erza terlihat berpikir "Pidato yang bagus, Natsu" Kata Erza sembari melepaskan Natsu. Jadi? Jadi? Erza memaafkan Natsu? "Tentu saja aku mengerti" Erza mengacungkan jempolnya. Aku menghela nafas lega. Dengan begini masalah selesai! Ini.. selesaikan?

**Normal Pov**

"Apa? Apa? Erza! Ini bukan kau yang seperti biasanya!" Protes Gray "Kau harusnya menghukum Flmahead karna telah membuat kami lelah! Oh.. Ayolah..! aku ingin melihat ia sengsara!"

"Berhenti berbicara, kau bocah es"

"Huh? Kau bicara apa bocah api?"

Natsu dan Gray pun saling mengejek satu sama lain. "Lu-chan.. aku tahu pasti berat memiliki suami seperti Natsu" Levy mengelus punggungnya pelan.

"Ya.. itu benar.. kau butuh lebih dari satu kata untuk dapat membuatnya diam" Lucy mengurut kepalanya yang terasa sakit karna medengar teriakan Natsu dan Gray. "Geez, aku ingin cepat kembali ke guild. Pacarku telah menungguku" Rengek Cana.

"Eh?! Kau punya pacar Cana?!"

"Huh? tentu saja Lisanna !"

"Si-Siapa?!"

"Tentu saja _barrel _beernya Lis.." Kata Levy.

Juvia memandang Gray yang—seperti biasa celananya sudah hilang entah kemana. Kini hanya tinggal boxer berwarna biru yang menutupi bagian bawah tubuhnya itu"Gray-sama! "

"DASAR KAU MATA SAYU!"

"APA?! MATA SIPIT!"

"UNDERWEAR PRINCE!"

"FLAME-BRAIN!"

"PRIA DENGAN BOXER!"

"PRIA DENGAN RAMBUT PINK!"

"APA?! KAU …..!" Natsu diam sesaat "Karyuu Noo Hokouuu!" Sebelum ia melontarkan serangan kearah Gray. Gray dapat menghindar dengan mudah. "Ice make.. LANCE!"

"Haha! Rasakan itu Nat— OH DEMI MAVIIS! BOXERKU TERBAKAR!" Teriak Gray yang baru saja sadar api Natsu mengenai boxernya. Ia pun berlari kesana-kemari. Api kini sudah menjalar ketubuhnya.

"Juvia akan menyelamatkan Gray-sama… _water slice_!"

"TIDAK! TIDAAAAK! JUVIAAA! JANGAN WATER SLIC—SIAL!" Air Juvia membuat boxer Gray terbelah menjadi beberapa bagian.

"Kyaaaaa!" Wendy reflek menutup matanya. "Gray!" Levy membuang wajahnya karna malu. "Geez.. kekanak-kanankan.." Gajeel maju kedepan Levy. Berusaha menutupinya dari pemandangan yang tidak senonoh di depannya itu. "Fairy tail.. yah.. dimana pun kita.. kita selalu merasa berada di dalam guild.." Romeo menggelengkan kepala.

"Yeah! Rasakan itu _stripper_!" Natsu berpose penuh kemenangan. Sembari mengepalkan tangannya ke udara. Tiba-tiba sebuah kursi—tepatnya kursi taman mendarat tepat pada Natsu. Membuatnya terdorong menghantam pohon besar dibelakangnya.

"DIAM SALAMANDER!"

"KAU INGIN MATI, MUKA BESI!"

"GRAY! KAU HARUS MENCARI CELANA!"

"KALAU BEGITU PINJAMKAN AKU CELANAMU!"

"APA?! AKU MEMAKAI ROK BODOH!"

"INI SUNGGUH MOMEN LELAKI , AKU AKAN IKUT!"

"TIDAK KAU JUGA ELFMAN-NII-CHAN!"

Natsu melemparkan kursi taman itu kembali. Ia berniat untuk mengenainya tepat dikepala Gajeel ,sayang sekali.. kursi itu malah menimpa… "Go-Gomene Er-Erza… Mi-Mira.." Kursi Natsu tepat mengenai wajah kedua penyihir kelas S nan cantik juga _menyeramkan_ itu.

"Natsu.." Erza merequip bajunya.

"Tentu saja tidak apa-apa Natsu.. hohoho!" Kata Mira, tetapi ia sudah merubah wujudnya menjadi _satan soulnya_.

"WAAAAAAA!" Natsu berlari dikejar seorang wanita yang menghunuskan pedang kearahnya dan seorang wanita yang sudah tidak bisa dianggap sebagai wanita penjaga bar yang cantik untuk saat ini.

"Kita.. berdoa saja agar Natsu selamat ,ne Lu-chan"

"Aku tidak peduli lagi dengannya"

"SALAMANDER! SINI KAU PENGECUT! LAWAN AKU!"

"FLAMEHEAD! AKU AKAN MEMBEKUKANMU! KARNA TELAH MEMBAKAR BOXERKU"

"GRAY-SAMAAA~ JUVIA TEPAT DIBELAKANGMU~"

"HEI! AYO LAWAN AKU JIKA KALIAN PRIA JANTAN!"

"WOOW~ GRAY~ KAU JELAS MEMPUNYAI TUBUH YANG BAGUS" Anehnya Cana bahkan membuntuti Gray yang sedang mengejar Natsu bersama beberapa orang lain yang juga ingin menghajarnya.

Natsu menyadari bahwa situasinya kini tidak aman UNTUKNYA "BAIKLAH! AKU AKAN MENGALAHKAN KALIAN DALAM SEKALI SERANGAN!" Dengan begitu Natsu menarik nafas dalam. Sebelum semburat api keluar dri mulutnya._ Sekali_ lagi… sayang sekali serangannya melesEt dan menganai..

"O-Ow.. siapa yang akan menjelaskan ini pada master.."

"Kita benar akan mati.."

"Master akan menangis seharian"

Lucy menatap pemandangan horror didepannya. Natsu berjalan perlahan kearahnya "Lu-Luce?"

Lucy terdiam sebelum ia berteriak hingga tenggoraknnya terasa kering "NATSUUU! KAU MEMBAKAR PUSAT PERBELANJAANNYA!"

(^^)

"Maafkan kami master! Terutama aku.. karna aku tidak bisa menjaga mereka" Erza membungkukan badan didepan Master Makarov yang menahan air mata kesedihannya." T-tidak apa Erza.."

"Ada apa dengan mereka?" Kinana melihat beberapa penyihir yang menghadap Master Makarov untuk meminta maaf.

"Mereka membakar pusat perbelanjaan" Jawab Macao. "Aku tak percaya Romeo terikut dalam masalah ini.. bahkan Wendy!"

"Phew, Romeo pergi dengan tim Natsu, apa yang kau harapkan?" Kata Wakaba sembari menyalakan kembali rokoknya yang padam.

"Aku tidak akan mengizinkan Wendy pergi dengan mereka lagi!" Charle menyilangkan tangannya didepan dadanya. "Awwwh! Tenang saja Wendy pergi Natssuu dan yang lainnya, Charle" Happy duduk disampingnya. "Itu masalahnya!"

"Dasar bocah-bocah" Gerutu Laxus sebelum ia kembali tidur di pojok guild.

"Baiklah.. kalian.. sekarang lakukan kegiatan sehari-hari kalian.." Master Makarov beranjak dari tempat ia duduk "Jika kalian mencari aku.. aku akan ada dikantor.. untuk menangis— eh, maksudku menghitung anggran yang harus diganti…" Ia berjlanlemas masuk kedalam kantor.

"Aku tidak akan pergi denganmu lagi salamander.." Kata Gajeel kapok.

"Kau..! ugh.." Natsu menahan amarahnya. Bukan berarti ia takut melawan Gajeel. Tapi karna Lucy yang sudah terlihat lelah karna ulahnya. Lucy bersandar pada bahunya. Mereka semua kini hanya duduk bahkan beberapa dari mereka tiduran di lantai guild. Tenaga mereka habis.

Pintu guild tiba-tiba terbuka, menampakan tiga orang—tepatnya sebuah keluarga. "Hai— eh? Ada apa dengan kalian semua?" Tanya wanita berambut hijau yang mengenakan topi koboi.

"Tanyakan pada Flamehead Bisca" Kata Gray tidak bergerak dari tempat ia tekapar. Bahkan ia membiarkan Juvia duduk disampingnya.

"Hihi.. kalian membuat ulah lagi?"

"Bisa dibilang begitu. Umm.. bisa kau ganti.. bukan kita.. tapi HANYA Natsu.."

"Baiklah.. karna kami lelah baru pulang dari misi, kami juga akan duduk bersama kalian.. kenapa kita ngobrol saja" Kata Alzack sembari duduk disamping Elfman. Sedangkan Bisca duduk disamping Lucy.

"Papa! Asuka ingin duduk di samping Bibi Lucy dan Mama!" Kata Asuka. Kini ia sudah berumur 6 tahun. Untuk seorang gadis kecil, ia banyak ingin tahu akan sesuatu.

"Itu tidak buruk juga Alzack.." Bisca melirik Lucy yang terlihat lelah. "Cukup melelahkan ne, Lucy? Membawa bayi dalam perutmu"

"Ah? Ya begitulah.. Hmm.. ini mengingatkanku.. bagaimana Umm.. Asuka.." Lucy tidak bisa meneruskan kalimatnya. Karna ia malu perhatian guild tertuju padanya. Lagi pula kenapa kini mereka seperti membentuk sebuah lingkaran dengan semua anggota guild duduk dilantai.

Bisca tersenyum "Aku sepertinya mengerti Lucy.. kau ingin aku menceritakan pengalaman melahirkan Asuka?" Lucy menagngguk.

Bisca melihat beberapa anggota guild tertarik mendengar ceritanya. Terutama para gadis. Beberapa orang membenarkan posisi duduk mereka. Beberapa orang lagi saling bergeseran agar dapat duduk dan mendengarkan cerita Bisca. "Hmm.. kalau bicara soal sakitnya sih.. sampai sekarang aku juga masih inget sakitnya perut waktu itu.."

"Sakitnya.. kayak apa?" Tanya Romeo penasaran. "Apa kayak orang sakit diare?" Beberapa orang tertawa mendengar perkataan Romeo. "Tidak.. sakitnya luar biasa, pinggang juga pegal.. hingga tidak bisa berdiri"

"Ini seperti mendengar cerita seram" Levy memeluk dirinya sendiri.

"Bisa lebih kau jelaskan?" Tanya Lucy. "Hmm.. di dalam perut seperti ada meriam nembak berkali-kali degan dahsyat!"

Lucy tertegun "Se-Segitu sakitnya?"

"Iya.. itu tanda bayinya akan keluar"

"Te-Terus?"

"Mengeluarkan bayi itu susah Lucy. Seperti mengeluarkan bola dari lubang hidung.." (*Aduh author juga gak tau tuh kayak mana ?)

"Eh?!"

"Kalau sudah begitu harus menghimpun semua tenaga! Hembus napas 10 ribu kali, buat mengeluarkan bayi!"

Lucy menggengam erat tangan Natsu "Rasanya.. Lucy.." Bisca menghadapnya "Tak tertahan lagi!" Bisca membuat Lucy bergetar takut.

"O-Oy Bisca.." Natsu memperingatkannya. "Hihihi..tenang Lucy… aku tidak akan menceritakannya lagi, biar kau rasakan sendiri"

"Yyaaah…" Beberapa anggota guild kecewa. Tapi Lucy bersyukur Bisca tidak menceritakannya.

"Tapi Ma.." Asuka membuat perhatian guild kini kearahnya. "Bagaimana bayi itu bisa tercipta?"

Pertanyaan Asuka membuat guild seketika hening. "Maksud Asuka..Bagaimana bayi bisa ada didalam perut"

"Mereka harus bobok bareng" Sahut Cana dari pojok bar. "CANA!" Teriak semuanya. Karna ucapan Cana wajah _blushing_ berhamburan.

"Bobok bareng? Maksudnya?" Tanya Asuka polos.

"CANA! Jangan memberitahu hal yang tidak-tidak!" Teriak Bisca.

"Asuka baru 6 tahun Cana.. 6 tahun!"

"Jangan mencemari gadis manis seperti Asuka!"

Merasa dipersalahkan Cana pun akhirnya diam. "Kalau begitu.. apa Mama dan Papa juga tidur bersama?"

Semua menghadap Bisca lalu melirik Alzack "Kalau.. Ma-Mama jawab I-iya.. kau akan bertanya lagi?"

Asuka memiringkan kepalanya "Kenapa Ma?"

Bisca melirik Alzack. Ia tidak tahu ia akan menjawab apa. Guild pun terasa semakin hening. Orchestra jangkrik pun dapat terdengar. "Karna.." Lucy menahan kalimatnya. Menyadari kini semua mata tertuju padanya. Penasaran apa yang akan ia jawab.

Asuka memperhatikannya "Karna.. Mama dan Papa Asuka ingin segera bertemu Asuka.."

Semua terdiam mendengar jawaban Lucy. "Apa Bibi Lucy juga bobok bareng dengan paman Natsu?" Lucy sedikit _blushing_ mendengar pertanyaan Asuka. Tapi yah.. ia masih kecil.

"Yup! Karna kami juga ingin bertemu seorang gadis manis seperti Asuka"

Semua tercengang mendengar perkataan Lucy. Kata-katanya sungguh indah. Asuka terlihat berpikir sesaat, sebelum ia tersenyum lebar "Baiklah! Aku mengerti! Terima kasih Bibi Lucy, aku akan bermain dengan Paman Happy!"

"Aye! Aku siap!" Dengan begitu Happy dan Asuka pergi keluar guild untuk bermain.

Semua serempak kembali menghadap Lucy.

"HUWEE! LU-CHAN! KATA-KATAMU SUNGGUH INDAH!"

"SANGAT MENYENTUH LUCY"

"JUVIA INGIN MENANGIS"

"Kau hebat Bunny-girl, Gi hee"

"LUCY SANGAT JANTAAAN!"

"Kau beruntung Natsu"

Lucy melirik Natsu yang sedari tadi diam. Natsu tiba-tiba memeluknya dengan erat "Ka-Kau.. akan kujaga seumur hidup!"

Lucy tertegun mendengarnya. Sebelum ia tersenyum lembut "Arigatou.. Natsu…" Lucy membalas pelukannya.

"AWWWWHH!"

"Kalian benar-benar pasangan yang hebat!" Kata Mira disela tangisnya. Bahkan Erza pun menangis.

Setelah itu mereka semua saling bercerita satu sama lain. Hari itu.. guild Fairy tail menambah satu kenangan lagi. Dapat berkumpul bersama keluarga kalian.. meski hanya sebentar adalah _**sebuah waktu dan saat yang berharga**_.

**.**

**.**

**Done! Done! ^^ Hehe. Jadi ? Jadi? Author juga deg-degan waktu nulis adegan Asuka. T.T Author jadi inget mama~ Huweeee!**


	3. Lucy Dragneel

**Yosh! Update! Gomeneee~ untuk chappie sebelumnya -_-" pas kupreview banyak banget typonya. Padahal udah kubaikin, ternyata gak ke save T.T. **

**Dan.. Arigatou! Masih baca Ficku~ Hehe ^^**

**Ah.. dan juga sepertinya aku akan mengaupdate ceritaku setiap minggu, itu karna ada banyak kerjaan yang aku lakukan.**

**Gomenne**

**.**

**.**

Kini Lucy sudah mengandung 5 bulan. Selama masa ini, ia menjadi sangat _moody. _Beberapa saat ia tiba-tiba menangis, marah.. lalu tersenyum, bahkan ia bisa tertawa tanpa henti.

Kini wanita berambut pirang itu tengah merebahkan badannya pada kasurnya yang empuk dan nyaman. Matanya yang besar dan berwarna cokelat itu, melirik kearah jam dinding kamarnya. Saat ini pukul jam 4 pagi. Memang.. ini masih terlalu pagi untuk ia bangun. Tapi ia rasa perutnya—Tidak—Nashi.. tidak dapat diajak bekerjasama lagi. Ia lapar. Nashi lapar. Mereka berdua kelaparan.

Ditolehkannya kepalanya. Memandang seorang pria berambut merah muda yang tertidur sangat pulas disampingnya. Nafasnya yang berhembus halus pun dapat terdengar. Dengkuran tidurnya yang cukup keras, jelas menandakan ia sangat lelah.

Wanita bernama Lucy itu mengerutkan keningnya. Ia mencolek bahu pria disampingnya. Tidak ada respon. Lucy menggoyangkan badannya pelan. Tidak ada respon. Lucy mencubit pipinya. Tetap tidak ada respon.

Ia mendekatkan bibir mungilnya pada telinga pria itu. Dan memanggil namanya pelan.

"Natsu…"

Tidak ada respon.

"Natsu bangun…"

"Tidak ada respon.

"Natsu.. bangun atau aku akan berteriak"

Tidak ada respon.

Lucy menarik nafasnya dalam. Bersiap untuk.. "NATSU! BANGUN!" Berteriak.

**.**

**.**

**Before the birth of****baby****Nashi****.**

**.**

**Disclaimer of Fairy tail**

**Hiro Mahima**

**.**

**WARNING : MARRIED LIFE, TYPO(S) LIFE, DRAGNEEL FAMILY LIFE, FAIRY TAIL LIFE**

**.**

**.**

**Natsu Pov**

"…"

"_Su…"_

"_Na..t…su…"_

"_NATSU! BANGUN!"_

"WAAA!" Seketika aku terbangun dari tidurku. Telingaku berdengung! Sakit! Ugh.. kutolehkan kepalaku pada wanita pirang disampingku. Wajahnya mengkerut. Ia memanyunkan bibirnya. Geez… sekarang apa lagi?! Sungguh? Apa semua wanita hamil seperti ini? Mengapa mereka harus membangunkan orang dengan cara berteriak?

Ini tidak pertama kalinya Lucy berteriak ditelingaku. Dan tidak juga.. hanya setiap pagi. Tapi setiap saat! Haduh.. kepalaku sakit. Aku ngantuk. Berhari-hari Luce membuatku terjaga. "Umm.. sekarang apa lagi?" Tanyaku menatapnya dengan mata lelahku. Lingkaran hitam sudah menghiasi bawah mataku.

"Natsu, Um… aku lapar, belikan aku makanan"

Aku membesarkan mata _onyxk_u. "Luce? ini jam 4 pagi! Jam 4 pagi! Tidak ada toko yang buka"

Lucy terlihat berpikir. Kumohon, izinkan aku tidur hingga nanti pagi. "Aha!" Lucy menyatukan telapak tangannya. "Bagaimana kalau kau kerumah Mira, Natsu"

"Apa?"

"Kerumah Mira. Aku ingin kue buatannya"

"Tapi, tapi, tapi Luce?! ini jam 4—"

"Aku ingin kue Mira.. SE-KA-RANG"

_Glek. _Aku tidak berani melawan jika Lucy sudah memberikanku tatapan seram seperti itu. ia jauh lebih menyeramkan daripada Erza. Jika aku harus memilih.. melawan Erza atau Lucy, aku akan memilih Erza. Setidaknya aku masih bisa melawannya! Aku tidak mungkin menyakiti Lucy! Untuk berteriak atau memarahinya pun, aku tak bisa!

Entah mengapa hanya dengan Lucy aku menjadi _lemah. _Setiap ia membuat kesalahan dan meskipun aku benar, aku yang harus meminta maaf duluan. Kalau tidak.. Lucy dapat marah hingga seminggu penuh! Ia bahkan sempat tinggal bersama Levy karna tidak ingin bertemu denganku!

Aku menghela nafas dalam. "Baiklah Lucy…" Aku beranjak dari tempat tidur perlahan. Ah.. tempat tidurku yang empuk. Kini aku harus pergi meninggalkanmu. _Hiks._ Aku berjalan mengambil bajuku untuk menutupi badanku. Aku kan tidak seperti _Ice Princess_ yang _stripper _itu! aku tidak telanjang di depan umum! Memalukan!

"Luce.. aku pergi.." Baru saja aku melangkah keluar kamar. Seekor kucing berbulu biru mendarat di wajahku. "Natsuuuuu!"

Hah.. sekarang apa lagi? "Natsuu! Charle mengusirku dari rumahnya !" Kata Happy menangis. Bagus. Apa yang ia lakukan sekarang dengan kucing putih betina milik Wendy itu.

"Memangnya apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa Natsu! Aku hanya bilang.. 'Ayo kita membuat telur bersama' lalu Charle menendang wajahku! Hingga aku terlontar keluar jendela! Huweeeee!"

"Tunggu.. Happy.. maksudmu dengan telur itu…" Woow. Aku tidak menyangka Happy _mengajak_ Charle dengan cara seperti itu. Bahkan aku tidak berani menanyakan hal seperti itu pada Lucy. Happy sungguh jantan! Opps! Sialan Elfman…. Kau membuatku tertular virusmu!

"Membuat makanan ! Untuk dimakan! Charle tidak ingin makan ikan! Jadi aku ingin buatkan ia telur!" Aku _bersweatdrop_ mendengar itu. Okeh.. mungkin aku terlalu berharap banyak dengan partnerku yang satu ini. Happy memandangku dari atas sampai bawah. "Eh ? Natsu? Kau ingin kemana? Ini jam 4 pagi?"

"Geez.. Lucy menyuruhku pergi ketempat Mira.. ia ingin kue buatannya"

"APA?! Lusyy sungguh jahat!"

"_HEY! Aku dengar itu Happy!" _Teriak Lucy dari dalam kamar. Harus kuakui itu cukup mengagetkan. Suara Happy tidak begitu keras untuk dapat didengar orang biasa. Tapi entah.. sekarang Lucy seperti memiliki kekuatan Dragon Slayer juga. Aku memang hebat, _Gi hee_. SIALAN! Bahkan muka besi juga sudah menularkan virusnya!

"Hah.. baiklah Happy, tolong jaga Lucy, okeh?"

"Aye! Aku sangat prihatin denganmu Natsu.. kau kan tahu Lussy.. sekarang sangat aneh"

"_HAPPY! KAU INGINKU POTONG?"_ Ampun Luce. Suaramu bergema hingga keseluruh ruangan.

"Happy! Jangan berkata seperti itu! Lucy adalah wanita terbaik yang pernah ada selama hidupku!" Kataku. Happy hanya mengedipkan matanya.

"_Nah! Dengar apa yang dikatakan Natsu sekarang Happy! Lanjut Natsu! Aku akan mendengarkan.." _Kata Lucy. Aku yakin sekarang ia sudah tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Lagi pula.. apa maksudmu dengan '_Sekarang Lucy aneh'_ ? Ia sudah aneh dari dulu Happy.." Happy cekikikan mendengar perkataanku.

_**BRAAK!**_

O-ow.. Aku lupa Lucy dapat mendengar perkataanku meski pelan sekarang. Kutolehkan kepalaku perlahan. Lucy berdiri tepat dibelakangku. "Natsu… CEPAT PERGI!" Lucy menendangku keluar. Waaaaa! Siapa sangka '_Lucy kick'_ andalannya semakin kuat! "A-AYEE! LUCE!"

"DAN JANGAN KEMBALI SEBELUM KAU DAPAT KUE STRAWBERRY DARI MIRA! DASAR FLAMEHEAD BAKA!"

(^^)

**Normal Pov**

Setelah pertarungan hebat anatara Lucy dan Natsu tadi pagi, mengenai kue strawberry. Keluarga Dragneel kini tengah berjalan menuju guild tercinta mereka. Tentu saja dengan Happy yang membawa perlengkapan Lucy. Bagi Natsu, perjalanan menuju guild adalah hal terberat. Maksudnya.. Lucy sangat cantik! Auranya memancar kemana-mana. Meski semua sudah tahu jika _salamander_ hebat dari Fairy tail itu telah menikahinya, sepertinya banyak pemuda dan pria yang tidak peduli akan hal itu.

_ "Lucy-chan! Kau tetap cantik hari ini!"_

Puji seorang pemuda yang tengah berjalan didekat jembatan. Lucy hanya tersenyum dan Natsu menatap pemuda itu sinis.

_ "Lucy~ Meski kau sudah diambil oleh salamander itu, aku tetap mencintaimu!"_

Teriak seorang penjual roti yang mereka lewati. Lucy hanya tersenyum dan Natsu mengepalkan tangannya.

_"Lucy-samaa! Kecantikanmu tidak ada duanya!"_

Seorang pria yang tengah duduk di sebuah café mengacungkan jempolnya. Lucy hanya tersenyum dan Natsu menggeram hebat.

"Lucy kau—!"

"Kau ingin berbicara apa, Huh?" Natsu memotong perkataan seorang pemuda yang menghampiri mereka. Natsu mengcengkram kerah baju pemuda itu. "Natsu! Lepaskan dia!"

"Tidak Luce! Orang ini pasti ingin menggodamu!"

"Menggoda? Siapa yang kugoda? Lucy? Aku menyukai Lucy? Tidak mungkin!" Protes pemuda itu.

"Benar Natsu… sekarang. Lepaskan dia" Lucy menyeret Natsu pergi dari pemuda itu.

"Natsu.. kau jangan dekatin orang itu ya.." Bisik Lucy sembari terus menyeret Natsu menjauh dari pemuda yang tak ia kenal itu.

"Kenapa? Ia menggangumu? Aku dapat menghajarnya! Apa dia.. bilang suka padamu?!"

"Tidak! Itu tidak mungkin!"

"Kenapa tidak mungkin Luce?!"

"Natsu ! dia seorang _gay_!"

Natsu melotot dan menganga mendengar perkataan Lucy. Natsu menengokan kepalanya kebelakang. Pemuda itu masih menatapnya dan.. ia mengedipkan matanya kearah Natsu!

Natsu merinding jijik ! Lucy yang melihat reaksi Natsu itu pun. Tertawa kecil "Ia adalah penggemarmu Natsu. Ia selalu benci padaku" Lucy mengelus punggung Natsu, agar ia tenang "Kau memang hebat dapat menggaet seorang pemuda"

"AKU TIDAK!"

"Oh benarkah? Kuharap tidak ada pemuda di guild yang terpesona padamu"

"TIDAK AKAN LUCE! TIDAK AKAN!—Eh? Tunggu? Mana Happy?" Natsu menyadari Happy yang sudah sejak kapan menghilang.

"N..Natsuu.. Natsu.. Lus..sy…" Happy terbang terengah-engah menghampiri mereka. "Ka…lian.. jahat… ini.. Lusy.. tasmu.. berat sekali…" Katanya sebelum ia ambruk dijalan.

Lucy berdecak pelan "Bagus. Sekarang ia malah tiduran di jalan" Lucy mengangkat tasnya. Tapi Natsu menyambarnya. "Biar aku yang bawa Luce" Kata Natsu sembari mengangkat Happy dan menaruhnyanya dikepalanya. Lucy menatap Natsu sebelum ia tersenyum lembut. "Arigatou Natsu! Pantas saja, banyak pemuda yang menyuakaimu!"

"Geez… hentikan Luce… itu menjijikan…"

Lucy cekikikan "Hihihi, okeh, okeh.. ayoo!"

(^^)

"OHAYOO MINAAA!" Teriak Lucy bersemangat. Natsu dan Happy (yang baru sadar) berjalan dibelakangnya. Beberapa orang membalas sapaannya. "Oho! Lu-chan! Perutmu makin besar saja!" Levy mengelus perutnya.

"Hehe.. yup!"

"Aku tidak sabar ingin bertemu Nashi!" Lisanna menghampiri mereka.

Mereka duduk disebuah meja dimana Erza sedang memakan kue strawberrynya. Mira yang menyadari kedatangan Lucy pun berjalan kearahnya.

"Lucy.. kau jahat sekali.. menyuruh Natsu meminta kue padaku jam 4 pagi" Kata Mira tersenyum tipis. "Yup! Lucy.. kau tahu? Kue yang kau minta sudah habis. Dan Mira-nee harus membuat lagi karna Natsu terus merengek. Ia takut tidak dibolehkan masuk kerumah jika ia tidak membawa kue itu" Jelas Lisanna.

"Gomenne.. Mira.. Lisanna.. aku jadi merepotkanmu"

Mira menggelengkan kepalanya "Tidak. Itu tidak apa kok. Hehe.. malahan sepertinya kau harus meminta maaf pada Natsu"

"Ah.. ngomong-ngomong dimana Natsu, Lucy?" Tanya Erza.

"Aku.. disini.." Natsu menaruh tas Lucy disampingnya. "Fiuh.. Baiklah Luce. jika kau butuh aku, aku ada di pojok guild untuk tidur" Kata Natsu sebelum ia mencari tempat nyaman dipojok guild untuk tidur.

"Lucy.." Gray memanggilnya sembari duduk disamping Lisanna "Kau jelas membuat Flamehead sangat lelah" Gray menatap rivalnya sedikit prihatin. Sedikit lho ya.

"Memangnya kenapa Gray?" Tanya Levy.

"Ini pertama kalinya Natsu menolak kuajak bertarung"

"Woow, Lucy.. kau sungguh membunuh Natsu akhir-akhir ini"

"Huh? Aku tidak! Lagi pula ini bukan kemauanku.. tapi Nashi!" Kata Lucy menunjuk perutnya yang sudah terlihat semakin besar.

"Baiklah.. Lucy.. tapi kau harus melihat kondisi Natsu juga.. karna sebentar lagi.. aku akan mengajaknya ikut misi bersama aku dan Gray" Jelas Erza.

Lucy mengangguk "Humm…" Lucy berdehum sembari memainkan bibirnya.

"Eh? Ada apa Luce?"

"Entahlah.. aku lapar.. tapi .. aku tak tahu harus makan apa.."

Mira tersenyum lebar "Tenang saja! Aku akan membuatkan makanan yang sepesial untukmu Lucy!" Mira berlari kedapur.

"Lucy.." Natsu duduk disampingnya dan menaruh kepalanya dibahu Lucy. "Eh? Kau sudah tidak ingin tidur lagi? "

"Ingin tapi.. aku lapar.." Lucy tersentak mendengar perkataan Natsu. Itu benar. Tadi pagi, hanya Lucy yang makan dan Natsu bahkan tidak makan… Lucy mengingat kapan terakhir Natsu makan. terakhir Natsu makan adalah kemarin siang! Lucy menghadap Natsu penuh, membuat Natsu hampir terjatuh dari bahunya.

"Natsu…" Lucy menatap mata onyxnya dalam.

"L-Luce? kenapa wajahmu seperti itu?"

Tiba-tiba Lucy menangis "Luce! kenapa kau menangis?!" Tangis Lucy semakin keras.

"A-apa aku berbuat salah padamu?" Tanya Natsu. Tapi Lucy malah menangis lebih keras. Tangisnya dapat terdengar oleh seluruh anggota guild.

"Geez.. kau membuat Lucy menangis, Huh? Flame-baka"

"Lu-chan.. aku tahu Natsu itu menyusahkan dan sering membuatmu menangis"

"Salamander.. urus istrimu dengan benar"

"Natsu.. tidak jantan membuat seorang wanita hamil menangis!"

"Juvia rasa.. Natsu-san.. harus minta maaf karna telah membuat Lucy-san menangis"

"DIAM! Kalian malah membuat aku merasa bersalah!" Teriak Natsu. Ia menghadap Lucy kembali "Ja-jadi Luce.. apa yang kulakukan kali ini?"

Lucy menggelengkan kepalanya "Maaf.. hiks…" Natsu mengerutkan keningnya. Maaf? Lucy meminta maaf padanya? Ada apa? Ini cukup mengaggetkan. Lucy tidak pernah meminta maaf pada Natsu sekalipun ia salah. Dan… ini yang pertama kalinya.

"Lucy.. tentu saja aku memaafkanmu! Apapun itu! sekarang cerita padaku, kau kenapa?"

"K-Kau lapar.. karna .. dari ke-kemarin kau t-tidak makan kan?" Lucy menatap Natsu dalam. "I-tu… s-semua karna aku kan?"

Natsu terdiam. Sebelum Ia tersenyum dan mengelus kepala Lucy "Hihi, Lucy.. itu bukan masalah. Lagi pula semua itu salahku karna aku tidak menjaga diriku sendiri.. kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah" Perlahan Lucy berhenti menangis.

"Aku hanya ingin kau tetap sehat karna itu aku lebih mementingkan kondisimu daripada kondisiku sendiri"

Tapi mendengar perkataan Natsu barusan, Lucy nangis lagi karna terharu. Dan membuat seluruh snggota guild bersweatdrop.

"MAKANAN DATANG LUCYY!" Kata Mira dan membawa banyak makanan kehadapannya. Seketika Lucy pun berhenti menangis.

'Terima kasih Mira' Pikir semuanya.

Lucy memandang hidangan lezat dihadapannya. "Hmm.."

"Ada apa Lucy?"

"Entahlah Mira.. makanan buatmu semuanya terlihat enak.. tapi, aku tidak tahu mau makan yang mana?" Mira tersenyum "Santai saja.. dan Natsu.." Mira menghadap Natsu. "Apa kau mau makanan yang biasa?"

Natsu tersenyum lebar mnampakan cengiran khasnya "Kau tahu saja apa yang kubutuhkan Mira!" Mira membawakannya ayam goreng dengan saus tabasco pedas.

"Wah! Terlihat enak Mira! Terima kasih!" Natsu melahap makanannya dengan cepat.

"Natsu.." Panggil Lucy. "Yea?"

"Aku ingin itu"

"Huh?"

"Aku ingin yang kau makan"

Natsu menjatuhkan sendoknya "A-apa? Kau ingin ini? Tapi ini sangat pedas Lucy. Kau bahkan tidak suka pedas!"

"Be-ri-kan"

Natsu menatap Mira dan menatap anggota guildnya yang lain. "Ba-Baiklah Luce" Natsu menyuapi Lucy. Mira berlari untuk mengambil segelas air. Gray menatap Lucy ngeri. Levy, Lisanna dan Erza sudah siap mengipasi jika Lucy kepanasan karna pedas. Gajeel menatap Lucy tak percaya. Dan Juvia menatap kagum Gray—Okeh ini tidak nyambung.

Lucy menelan makanannya. Ia terdiam sesaat. "INI SANGAT ENAK MIRA! AKU INGIN INI!" Lucy tersenyum lebar.

Semua menganga. "Natsu! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Lu-chan!"

"Flame-head sekarang Lucy memakan makanan yang menjijikan!"

"Apa maksudmu dengan itu stripper!"

"Bagaimana bisa?" Erza menggosok dagunya.

"Itu mudah sekali.. karna Bunny-girl tengah mengandung seorang anak Fire Dragon Slayer, ia jadi memiliki kelakuan dan mungkin.. beberapa kekuatannya yang sama seperti salamander"

"Oho! Jadi itu sebabnya pendengaranmu menjadi bagus Luce!"

Lucy mengangguk tersenyum "Okeh, kalian.. semua.." Lucy menghadap anggota guildnya "Aku akan makan. jadi jangan ada yang ganggu aku, mengerti?!" Kata Lucy menatap mereka seram.

"A-Aye! Madam Lucy!" Teriak semuanya. Lucy memakan ayam goreng dengan saus tobasco itu dengan lahap.

"Lihat , Lu-chan…"

"Ia tidak pernah makan seperti itu sebelumnya"

"Semua ini karna ia menikahi salamander"

"Lucy sepertinya salah memilih pasangan hidup"

Semua anggota guild tidak menyukai sifat Lucy yang seperti Natsu. Tapi bagi Natsu, dia hanya dapat berkata "_**Itulah istri dari Natsu Dragneel"**_ Katanya tersenyum lebar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yosh! Yosh! Yosh! Bagaimana? Huahahaha! Bahkan Lucy sekarang makan seperti Natsu!**

**RnR ya ^^ makasih~ hehe**


	4. Salah siapa!

**Yook~ Update Yook ^^ Hehe.**

**Hepi reading**

**.**

**.**

"Luccyyy!"

"Jangan dekati aku!"

"Luce dengarkan aku dulu!"

"Tidak!"

**BRAAK!**

**.**

**.**

**Before the birth of ****baby ****Nashi****.**

**.**

**Disclaimer of Fairy tail**

**Hiro Mahima**

**.**

**WARNING : MARRIED LIFE, TYPO(S) LIFE, DRAGNEEL FAMILY LIFE, FAIRY TAIL LIFE**

**.**

**.**

Natsu mengejar Lucy yang berjalan menuju bar. Parasnya yang tak lagi secerah dan secantik hari kemarin pun membuat teman-teman mereka tahu, bahwa wanita itu tengah kesal. "L-Lu-chan?"

"Levy-CHAN! Hari ini aku akan menginap dirumahmu okeh?" Kata Lucy sembari duduk di sebelahnya. "Eh? Memang ada apa Lu-chan?"

Lucy berdengus kesal "Katakan saja seseorang membuatku kesal!" Lucy sengaja memperbesar suaranya, sehingga Natsu dapat mendengarnya—dengan sangat jelas. Ditambah lagi dengan pendengaran yang tajam.

"Ara.. Ara.. kau berantem dengan Natsu, Lucy?"

"Tanyakan saja pada Flamehead bodoh di sana itu!"

Gray tertawa mendengar Lucy memanggil Natsu dengan julukan yang ia berikan "Yaaay! Lucy! Akhirnya kau sadar itu nama yang tepat untuk seorang pria berambut merah muda!"

Natsu berniat untuk membalik perkataan Gray seperti biasanya, tapi entah.. ia tidak semangat. "Terserahlah Gray.." Katanya sembari merebahkan kepalanya pada meja bar. Gray mengedip beberapa kali. Apa? Natsu memanggil dengan nama aslinya?

"Bunny-girl jelas membuat Salamander terlihat menyedihkan" Gajeel menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Jangan salahkan aku MUKA BESI!" Teriak Lucy dari meja bar. Aura gelap dan menusuk yang keluar dari tubuh Lucy saat ini lebih menyeramkan dari Erza, Mira maupun Juvia ketika ia sedang cemburu.

"Lucy.. sampai kapan kau akan tinggal di rumah Levy?" Tanya Erza.

"Entahlah. Mungkin sampai aku merasa lebih baik. Bisa saja seminggu"

Natsu tertegun mendengar Lucy selama seminggu akan menginap di rumah Levy.

"Atau.. sebulan?"

Natsu kembali tersentak, ia terlihat ingin menangis.

"Oho, mungkin setahun?"

Natsu menjedotkan kepalanya ke meja.

"O-Oy, Lucy? Aku benci mengatakan ini.. tapi… lihatlah Flamehead.." Gray menunjuk Natsu membuat Lucy meliriknya sebentar "Ia seperti tidak ada semangat hidup" Kata Gray memandang Natsu yang terkulai lemas. Saat ini seperti ada roh kecil yang keluar dari tubuhnya.

"Huh? Aku tak peduli, aku tak kenal pria di sana itu"

Natsu benar menangis mendengar perkataan Lucy "Gi hee, hanya Bunny-girl yang dapat membuat salamander menjadi lemah seperti bayi besar cengeng"

"AKU TIDAK! MUKA BESI! Hiks.." Protes Natsu di sela isaknya.

"Geez.. dasar cengeng!" Teriak Gray "Lucy.. jangan membuat nama guild kita tercemar karna Flamehead menjadi penyihir yang lemah dan cengeng. Lagi pula ia kan suamimu?"

"Tidak! Aku tidak butuh pria serakah! Rakus! Keras kepala! Egois! Ceroboh! Juga menyebalkan seperti dia!"

JLEB! JLEB! JLEB!

Jantung Natsu seperti tertusuk pisau tajam.

"Baiklah Lucy. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Erza sembari menaruh sendok kuenya di atas meja bar.

Lucy menghela nafas "Baiklah.. aku malas menceritakan ini. Tapi .. ya sudahlah.."

_**Flashback**_

"_Natsu! Ayo sarapan!" Panggil Lucy dari dapur._

"_Yayy! Kita makan! kita makan!" Teriak Natsu senang. Kini sudah saatnya sarapan dan Lucy bilang ia membeli beberapa ayam goreng super pedas buatan Mira ditambah lagi dengan saus Tabasco. _

"_Hihihi.. " Lucy tertawa kecil melihat tingkah lucu Natsu yang melompat-lompat kecil saking senangnya. "Natsu.. inikan hanya ayam goreng? Kenapa begitu senangnya?"_

_Natsu menghadap Lucy penuh. Wajahnya sangat serius "Lucy.." ia menaruh tangannya pada pundak Lucy "Ayam goreng buatan Mira, bukan sebuah ayam goreng biasa. Buktinya saja kau sangat suka"_

_Lucy menaikan satu alisnya. Huh? Lalu kenapa? Lucy hanya mengangkat bahunya tak mengerti. Natsu terkadang aneh—koreksi—selalu bukan terkadang._

_Lucy membuka lemari esnya. Mencari kotakan yang berisi ayam goreng. Matanya mengabsen setiap makanan yang berada di dalam kulkas. Tapi makanan yang ia cari tidak ada. Lucy mengingat kembali dimana terakhir ia taruh._

'_Aku yakin.. aku menaruhnya di dalam kulkas. Kenapa sekarang tak ada? Siapa yang memakannya? Di rumah ini.. hanya ada aku, Natsu dan Happy. Dan Happy sedang menjalankan misi dengan Wendy dan Charle… kalau begitu..' Lucy berpikir keras lalu ia menatap Natsu tajam._

"_Huh? Ada apa Luce?" Tanya Natsu merasa diperhatikan._

"_Kau.. kau yang memakan semua ayamnnya kan Natsu?"_

_Natsu mengerutkan keningnya "Ayam? Aku? makan? tidak ada!"_

"_Bohong! Dirumah ini hanya ada aku dan kau! Dan Happy tengah menjalankan misi!" _

"_Tapi bukan aku Luce! aku serius!" Protes Natsu._

"_Natsu.." Lucy berjalan mendekatinya "Kau hanya tinggal jujur saja. Aku dapat memaafkan jika kau jujur" Kata Lucy._

"_Demi mavis Luce.. aku tidak ada mengambilnya! Kenapa kau tidak percaya padaku sih! Atau.. jangan-jangan.. kau yang memakan ayam itu! tapi kau lupa?"_

"_Jadi kau menuduhku Natsu?!" Teriak Lucy. "Baiklah!" Lucy beranjak dari dapur menuju pintu keluar rumah mereka "Jangan dekati atau pun berbicara denganku! Sebelum kau meminta maaf dan jujur padaku!" _

"_Lu-luce jangan begitu, Luce!" Natsu mengejar Lucy yang pergi menuju guild mereka._

_Di sepanjang jalan Natsu terus mengejar Lucy dan memanggil namanya tetapi Lucy berpura-pura tidak mendengar._

**End Flashback**

"Sampai ia jujur.. aku tidak akan berbicara dengannya"

"Tapi Luce…" Natsu menghampirinya dan Lucy membuang wajahnya ketus "Bukan aku. Sungguh…" Natsu menghentak-hentakan kakiknya kesal.

"Ara.." Mira menatap Natsu dan Lucy bergantian "Susah jika tidak ada yang ingin mengalah"

"Tapi aku tidak—!" Lucy dan Natsu berbicara bersamaan "—SALAH!"

"Hadeh.." Levy mengurut kepalanya "Ini akan susah"

"Natsu sebaiknya kau jujur" Kata Erza.

"Tapi aku tidak salah Erza! Kenapa aku harus mengakui kesalahan yang tidak aku perbuat!"

"Nah!" Lucy menunjuk Natsu "Lihatlah sikapnya ini Erza! Ia sangat keras kepala!"

"Bunny-girl dan salamander sangat kekanak-kanakan. Berantem hanya karna ayam.. Gi hee"

"DIAM KAU MUKA BESI!" Natsu meninjunya dan Lucy memberikan 'Lucy kick'nya. "Kenapa kau selalu menyalahkanku sih Luce!"

"Memang kau yang salah! Kau kan rakus! Siapa lagi yang dapat aku salahkan, huh?!" Kata Lucy dengan nada menantang dan seakan ia menyalahkan semuanya pada Natsu.

Natsu terdiam sesaat "Terserah kau Luce! ini pertama kalinya aku kesal denganmu! Ini pertama kalinya aku marah padamu! Aku sudah cukup sabar. Jadi terserahlah!" Natsu berjalan meninggalkan kerumunan. Lucy menatap Natsu sebentar sebelum ia mengangkat bahu tak peduli. "Okeh.. kita lihat siapa yang dapat bertahan.." Kata Lucy sebelum ia menyeruput es teh yang ia pesan dari Mira tadi.

Suara Natsu tadi cukup keras untuk didengar oleh anggota guild lainnya. "Kenapa lagi mereka itu"Kata Macao prihatin. "Apa pengantin baru memang selalu begitu?" Tanya Romeo. "Tidak juga.. hanya saja.." Wakaba menyalakan rokoknya "Lucy menikahi Natsu.. tentu tidak selamanya hidupnya tenang"

"Juvia merasa kasihan dengan Lucy-san dan Natsu-san. Semoga mereka cepat berbaikan"

"Aku juga Juvia.. Aku juga.." Lisanna mengangguk setuju.

"Flamehead.. bersikap lah janta—" Gray menutup mulutnya "Sialan Elfman! Kau menularkan virusmu!" Teriaknya.

"Kapan Natsu menjadi jantan.." Elfman menatap Natsu yang berjalan keluar guild.

"Cukup kalian!" Teriak Lucy membuatnya kembali mejadi pusat perhatian "Ayo Levy-chan! Aku kesal berada di sini! Ayo kita kerumahmu!"

"Ba-Baiklah Lu-chan…" Levy berjalan di belakang Lucy dan pergi menuju rumahnya.

"Harus ada yang membuat mereka berbaikan kembali" Master Makarov yang melihat semua kejadian dari lantai dua berjalan menghampiri kerumunan.

"Tapi bagaimana Master?"

"Erza dan Mira temui Lucy di rumah Levy dan bujuk dia.. lalu.." Master menghadap beberapa pemuda "Gray dan Gajeel.. mungkin kalian orang yang tepat.. untuk menemui Natsu"

(^^)

Natsu berjalan menuju ke taman dekat pusat perbelanjaan yang beberapa waktu lalu ia terus mengehentak-hentakan kakinya kesal. "Lucy! Lucy!Lucy! kenapa gara-gara ayam kau bisa marah hingga seperti ini!" Teriak Natsu frustasi.

"Sudah kuputuskan! Mulai detik ini , aku tidak akan makan ayam lagi! "

"Jangan berteriak bodoh, kau membuat pengunjung perbelanjaan takut" Kata Gray yang datang menghampirinya. Diikuti Gajeel yang terus menggerutu di belakangnya.

"Geez.. mau apa kalian kesini muka besi.. Ice Princess.."

"Jaga omonganmu Salamander.. kami tak mungkin kemari jika Master tak menyuruh kami"

"Terserahlah.. hah!" Natsu menghela nafas sembari duduk di kursi taman "Hari ini aku sedang tidak ingin bertarung atau melawan kalian.."

"Hei.. Flamehead.. aku tahu kita adalah musuh juga 'ehem' teman satu tim.. karna itu kau bisa ceritakan semuanya padaku. Anggap saja kini kita sedang berdamai—untuk sementara waktu"

"Yah.. Ice Boy benar, Salamander.. dan kau juga bisa bercerita denganku. Karna kita sesama Dragon Slayer, Gi hee" Gajeel manampakan cengiran khasnya.

Natsu menatap kedua musuh bebuyutannya yang kini menjadi teman ceritanya. "Kalian benar bisa diandalkan?"

"Tentu" Angguk mereka.

"Baiklah.. kalian sudah dengar ceritanya tadi bukan? Sungguh aku tidak mengambil ayam—sialan itu dari kulkas. Tapi Lucy tetap saja menuduhku. Kapan ia dapat mempercayai kata-kataku?"

"Kau lupa salamander, Bunny-girl mengandung anakmu. Ia jadi memiliki sifatmu yang pemarah. Dan kau pemarah karna kekuatanmu berasal dari api"

"Muka besi benar ,Flamehead. Tidak semuanya kesalahan Lucy. Kau harus lebih mengerti keadaannya. Dan.. pfft.. soal kalian bertengkar akibat ayam itu.. lebih baik lupakan saja! itu memalukan ! Maksudku.. kenapa kalian tidak menyuruh Mira untuk membuatkannya lagi?"

Natsu mendesah pelan "Geez.. aku tak kepikiran sampai disitu Stripper. Luce membuatku panik. Kau dengar Lucy akan menginap dirumah Levy? Agh! Apa yang harus kulakukan?!"

"Meminta maaf" Kata Gray dan Gajeel bersamaan. "Apa?! Harus aku lagi yang mengalah?! Tidak!"

"Ya… itu terserah padamu salamander. Jika kau ingin Bunny-girl menginap di rumah si kecil selama bertahun-tahun itu keputusanmu"

"Lagi pula Flamehead.. kita pria. Tidakkah kau merasa aneh jika seorang wanita meminta maaf duluan? Wanita itu egois. Meski ia salah kita yang harus mengalah. Itulah hukum alam"

"Kalian benar.." Natsu menganggukan kepala pelan "Bagus! Sekarang aku merasa lemah karna bercerita dengan kalian!"

"Gi hee. Kau memang sudah lemah dari awal salamander bayi besar yang cengeng"

"Sialan kau muka besi!" Tangan Natsu sudah mengeluarkan semburat api. "Huwoo! Sudah membaik rupanya Flame-fart . Apa kau siap bertarung dengan kami?"

"Huh? Haha.. tidak untuk kali ini Ice Princess. Aku harus mendapatkan wanitaku kembali"

"Ah.. salamander.. soal ayam itu. Hmm.. aku benci mengatakan ini tapi.. dari dulu aku sangat penasaran jika orang-orang menanyakanku ini.." Gajeel terlihat gelisah dan kebingungan.

"Apa itu?"

"Sebenarnya telur dulu.. apa ayam duluan?"

"Geez.. itu pertanyaan mudah! Jawabannya .." Natsu menahan kalimatnya.

"Telur/Ayam.." Natsu dan Gray menjawab bersamaan.

"Eh?! Kau benar-benar bodoh ya? Sudah pasti duluan ayam!" Protes Natsu.

"Salah telur duluan!"

"KALAU TELUR DULUAN SIAPA YANG NGERAMIN?!"

"LAH?! KALAU AYAM DULUAN KELUARNYA DARI MANA?!"

Tiba-tiba Gajeel meninju wajah mereka memuat keduanya terpental. "Itu untuk apa Muka besi?!" Teriak mereka.

"Lupakan pertanyaanku yang itu.. sekarang. Enak mana_? Cokelat rasa kotoran atau kotoran rasa cokelat?"_

Natsu dan Gray ternganga "I-Ini pertanyaan yang sulit.." Natsu menggosok dagunya. Gray terlihat berpikir keras. Gajeel hanya menyengir lebar 'Keduanya sama bodoh, Gi hee' Pikirnya.

*Baiklah kita tinggalkan mereka~ Mau aja dibodokin Gajeel dan Author-Muahahahaha!

(^^)

"Lu-chan.. kau benar tidak ingin pulang?"

Lucy mengalihakan pandangannya pada sahabatnya yang sedang menyuguhnya ia segelas susu hangat. "Hah.. aku hanya kesal pada Natsu, Levy-chan. Kenapa ia tidak jujur saja"

"Ah.. dan.. Mira? Erza? Kalian ada keperluan apa kemari?" Levy menghadap Mira dan Erza yang baru saja datang.

"Tentu saja ingin melihat keadaan Lucy"

"Lucy.. Umm.. apa kau sudah yakin. Natsu yang mengambil ayam buatanku itu?"

"Mira, dirumah hanya ada aku dan Natsu. Siapa lagi yang dapat menghabiskannya tanpa—sisa?"

"Tapi Lucy.. tidakah kau berpikir kau terlalu kelewatan? Maksudku.. itu hanya ayam. Demi Mavis , Lucy.. aku dapat membuatkanmu segentong penuh jika kau mau, hihihi"

Lucy tertawa kecil "Kau benar Mira. Tapi.. kembali kepada permasalahannya. Natsu tidak jujur.. itu saja.." Lucy memainkan bibir gelas susu itu "Jika ia mengakui kesalahannya, maka aku akan langsung memaafkannya"

"Hey Lucy.. kapan terakhir kali kau mengalah pada Natsu?" Tanya Erza.

"Mengalah? Eh? Um…"Lucy memainkan bibirnya sembari terus mengingat-ngingat terakhir kali ia mengalah pada Natsu "Aha! Hehe.. t-tidak pernah Erza.." Jawab Lucy tertawa gugup.

Levy, Mira dan Erza hanya saling beradu pandang satu sama lain. "Hah.. Lu-chan.. tidak salah jika Natsu marah dan merasa kesal padamu. ia pasti merasa kau ini sangat egois"

"Eh? Aku tidak!"

"Nah Lucy.. kau bilang Natsu keras kepala. Bagaimana dengamu? Kau sendiri tidak mau mendengar nasehat kami" Lucy hanya terdiam. Perkataan mereka ada benarnya juga.

"Ja-Jadi.. apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Meminta maaf" Kata mereka serempak. "Hanya maaf saja?" Tanya Lucy.

"Oho! Atau kau meminta maaf dan bilang pada Natsu, jika kau ingin _menghadirkan_ 30 anak! Agar aku dapat mengurus mereka~" Kata Mira senang dan mulai membayangkan guild Fairy tail yang ramai akan anak-anak dengan rambut pirang dan merah muda.

Lucy hanya bersweatdrop dengan perkataan Mira "Mi-Mira.. yang satu saja belum lahir.." Lucy mengelus perutnya yang hampir genap 6 bulan ia mengandung. "Dan.. kau pikir aku melahirkan dengan bertelur?! 30 Mira! 30 ?!"

"Hihihi.. Mira sangat terobsesi dengan kalian Lu-chan. Karna kalian pasangan yang sangat serasi"

"Ngomong-ngmong soal pasangan Levy.. kenapa kau juga tidak segera _menghadirkan _anakmu sendiri?" Mira menyengir lebar.

"D-dengan si-siapa Mira?" Tanya Levy pura-pura bego. Berusaha menutupi wajah Blushingnya.

"Dengan seorang Iron Dragon Slayer? _Inisialnya.._ Gajeel?" Erza mengacungkan jempolnya. "Ga-Gajeel?! Tidak mungkin Erza.. hadeh.." Sangkal Levy.

"Phew, Levy-chan.. kapan kau jujur sih"

"KYAAA! Sekarang aku membayangkan bayi dengan rambut biru muda dan hitam!" Teriak Mira penuh dengan kegembiraan.

"OKEH CUKUP!" Teriak Levy "Se-sekarang lebih baik kita temui Natsu .. Lu-chan… Em, kumohon?" Levy menatap Lucy dengan puppy-eyesnya. Lucy mengerti sekali jika Levy tidak ingin Erza dan Mira mengungkit masalah—yang berhubungan dengan Gajeel dan .. bayi.

"Baiklah, Levy-chan! Ayo!"

(^^)

Natsu, Gray dan Gajeel tengah dalam pertarungan yang—biasanya di dalam guild. Ketika seorang wanita pirang masuk kedalam guild. Natsu menghentikan aksinya dan memandang Lucy dari tempatnya berdiam."Nah.. Flamehead.. temui wanitamu" Perintah Gray yang juga menyadari kehadiran Lucy. Natsu mengangguk dan berjalan menghampiri Lucy.

Natsu mengambil nafas panjang "Luce/Natsu!" Natsu dan Lucy memanggil nama masing-masing bersamaan.

"Luce dengar aku minta—"

"—Tidak Natsu.. aku yang seharusnya minta maaf" Lucy tersenyum kearahnya. Natsu mengedip beberapa kali. "Aku egois.. aku sadar itu. karna itu… Umm.."

Lucy melihat sekelilingnya. Semua perhatian anggota guild teralihkan kepada mereka. "Selalu menyenangkan memang.. melihat keluarga baru" Bisca menatap Natsu dan Lucy tersenyum lembut. "Yah.. seperti kita dulu" Alzack merangkul wanita berambut hijau itu.

"Ayo lanjut!" Teriak Master Makarov.

"Jadi.. Natsu.. aku minta maaf.."

Natsu hanya memandang Lucy—lama. Membuat Lucy mengerutkan keningnya "Natsu! Apa jawabanmu? Apa kau memaafkan aku?"

"Eh? Tentu saja Luce!" Natsu menampakan cengirannya. Tapi Lucy masih menatapnya "Ke-Kenapa kau masih memandangku juga Luce?"

"Geez.. salamander! Peluk dia! Bodoh!"

Natsu hanya ber-o-ria dan memeluk Lucy erat. "Yuhuuuu! Kalau begitu masalah selesai!" Teriak beberapa anggota guild.

"Kerja bagus semua!" Teriak Master.

"Eh? Ada apa ini?" Tanya Happy yang baru saja masuk kedalam guild bersama dengan Wendy dan Charle. Happy terbang menghampiri Natsu dan Lucy yang masih dalam _mode-hugging._

"Natsu? Lussy? Apa yang kalian lakukan? Lakukan hal seperti ini dirumah?! Kalian tidak tahu malu sekali!"

Lucy melepaskan pelukannya "Hihi.. selamat datang Happy. Hah.. tadi ada sedikit masalah dengan kami"

"Eh? Jangan katakan kalian bertengkar? Geez… tugasku memang sangat penting! Jika aku tidak ada kalian pasti bertengkar!"

Natsu menepuk-nepuk kepala sahabatnya itu pelan "Hhh… yah kau benar Happy. Aku dan Luce memang bertengkar. Tapi kini semua sudah beres!"

"Lalu? Kalian bertengkar karna apa?"

"Hal sepele.. hanya karna ayam goreng" Lucy menahan tawanya. Kalau mengingat kejadian saat mereka bertengkar tadi, ternyata itu memang hal yang sangat konyol.

"Ayam?" Happy terlihat berpikir "Apa ayam yang ada dalam kulkas kalian?"

Natsu dan Lucy seketika berhenti tersenyum. Begitu juga dengan anggota guild yang lainnya. "Dari mana kau tahu Happy?" Tanya Natsu.

Happy cekikikan "Hihihi~ kalau soal itu! Aku tahu kemana ayam itu pergi!"

Natsu dan Lucy saling beradu pandang.

"Sebenarnya aku, Wendy dan Charle sudah selesai mengerjakan misi dari kemaren. Dan kemarin malam aku pulang kerumah… tapi aku mendengar dari pintu kamar kalian.. kalian mendengkur keras. Menandakan kalian tertidur pulas. Aku tidak ingin menganggu, Jadi aku memutuskan untuk menginap dirumah Wendy dan Charle.." Happy melirik Charle dan Wendy yang hanya mengangguk.

".. tapi sebelum aku keluar.. aku merasa lapar! Dan akhirnya aku membuka kulkas kalian! Disitulah pertemuanku dengan ayam goreng nan lezat itu! Hihihi…" Happy tertawa kecil.

"Lalu dimana ayam itu sekarang Happy?" Tanya Lucy.

"Huh? Tentu saja dalam perutku Lusyy!" Jawab Happy mengelus perut buncitnya. Tiba-tiba Lucy menarik ekor Happy "Happy…" Panggilnya dengan nada membunuh "Kau tahu.. aku dan Natsu hampir pisah rumah karna kau…" Aura gelap dan menusuk sudah kembali keluar dari tubuh wanita celestial mage itu.

"Natsu!" Lucy menghadapnya dengan Happy yang masih meronta-ronta digenggamannya. "Apa kau suka _kucing _goreng? Dengan saus tabasco pedas?"

"Natsuu! Tolong akuuu— Eh Na-Natsu?" Happy menatap horror Natsu yang berjalan mendekatinya. Ini tidak seperti Natsu yang ia kenal.

"Aku ingin bagian kepala.. okeh Luce.." Kata Natsu tersenyum seram.

Dengan begitu, siang hari nan cerah itu, penduduk Magnolia dapat mendengar teriakan seekor kucing biru yang bergema dan menggelegar dari guild Fairy tail. Berkali-kali ia hanya berteriak "AMPUNI AKUUUUU!"

(^^)

Seminggu kemudian.. setelah kejadian yang meneggangkan bagi Happy itu, siapa sangka nyawanya dapat terselamatkan? Karna Natsu dan Lucy memaafkannya.

"Ah.."

"Ada apa Luce?" Natsu bertanya pada Lucy yang sedari tadi hanya mengetuk-ngetukan jari lentiknya pada meja bar. Ekspresi wajahnya datar. Bahkan seperti ia tidak memiliki emosi. Nyawanya seakan melayang.

"…"

Lucy tidak merespon atau pun menjawab pertanyaan Natsu. Ada yang aneh dengan wanita pirang yang tengah mengandung itu. Sepertinya Lucy tenggelam dalam pikiran dan angannya sendiri.

Beberapa orang menyadari wajah Natsu yang terlihat khawatir pun berjalan mendekati mereka. "Eh? Ada apa lagi dengan Lucy, Natsu?" Tanya Levy. Natsu menggelengkan kepalanya membuat rambut _spyke_ merah mudanya bergoyang alami. "Entahlah Levy.. coba kau lihat Luce. Ia tidak seperti biasanya. Tapi kali ini sungguh.. aku tidak melakukan apa-apa" Natsu melirik Happy yang tengah mengemut ikannya di pojok bar "A-Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa juga! Aku berkata jujur!" Katanya.

Natsu memincingkan matanya "Sungguh?"

"A-Aye!"

"Lu-chan~ Aku punya buku baru. Kau ingin baca?" Lucy tidak merespon. "Ada apa dengan Bunny-girl? Nyawanya seakan hilang?" Gajeel mentowel bahu Lucy agar ia meresponnya, tapi malah mendapat tatapan sinis dari Natsu karna ia menyentuh istrinya. "Lucy terlihat sehat.. hanya saja.. ia seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu?" Erza menggosok dagunya yang tidak memiliki jenggot itu. "Yah.. aku tahu Erza.. tapi apa yang ia pikirkan?" Mira memandang Lucy khawatir.

"Berikan saja Lucy _beer_ku.. aku merasa lebih baik jika minum itu" Saran Cana.

"Jangan aneh-aneh saja Cana.. Lucy sedang mengandung" Lisanna menepok keningnya sendiri. "Dan.. itu hanya—dapat menyembuhkan dirimu sendiri. Bukan Lucy"

"Lucy terlihat seperti wanita sekarang.. ia tidak jantan" Elfman mengehela nafas kecewa."Elf-nii-chan… kalau Lucy seorang pria jantan. Natsu tak mungkin mau menikahinya" Lisanna bersweatdrop.

"Flame-head pasti salah memberikan Lucy makan" Natsu menonjok wajah Gray, membuatnya terlontar menghantam dinding guild. Beberapa saat kemudian mereka pun melakukan hal yang biasanya—bertarung.

"Lusyy.. kau seperti wanita yang kehilangan akal sehat, aku jadi takut membiarkan Natsu tinggal bersamamu" Kata Happy, berniat untuk membuat Lucy sedikit marah dengan perkataannya. Tiba-tiba Lucy berdiri dari tempatnya. Membuat perhatian orang-orang disekitarnya teralihkan kepadanya.

"L-Luce? kau ingin kemana?"

Lucy tidak menggubris pertanyaan Natsu. "Mira? Apa Master ada?" Tanyanya serius.

"Ya.. dia ada diatas. Apa yang—"

Tanpa mendengarkan omongan Mira. Lucy berlari kecil menuju kantor Master Makarov. "Natsu… apa yang kau lakukan pada Lucy, kali ini?!" Mira menghadapnya "Kau pasti telah melakukan sesuatu yang membuatnya seperti itu!"

"Aku tidak!"

"Jangan-jangan kau.. membakar rumah kalian ya?"

"Tidak!"

"Atau kau berlaku kasar padanya?"

"Tidak pernah.. aku tidak mungkin kasar pada Luce!"

"Atau kau berniat untuk membuat anak kucing lagi, Natsu?"

"T-Tidak! Dan.. Happy.. kami manusia.."

"Jangan-jangan Flamehead.. kau menerima ajakan pemuda_ gay_ yang suka padamu itu ya?!" Natsu menempelkan kakinya tepat pada wajah Gray dengan keras. "Sialan! Kau ingin bertarung lagi huh?!" Gray bangkit dari tempat ia jatuh. "Maju! Ice Princess!"

"Hentikan!" Erza menjitak kepala kedua _frenemy_ itu. "Lihat lah Lucy.. keluar" Semuanya melihat Lucy yang keluar dari kantor bersama dengan Master Makarov. "Ah!"

"Ada apa Gajeel?"

"Sepertinya Bunny-girl menyadari kalau Salamander bukan yang terbaik untuknya. Dan ia berniat untuk _menceraikannya_"

"Jaga omonganmu , muka besi buruk rupa!"

"Siapa yang kau panggil buruk rupa?! Salamander wajah arang!"

"Diam!" Teriak Erza. "A-Aye! Erza!"

Lucy dan Master berjalan mendekati mereka. "Baiklah.. kalian…" Master Makarov mengehela nafas. "Lucy akan pergi—"

"—KAU INGIN KEMANA LU-CHAN!"

"LUCY JANGAN TINGGALKAN KAMI!"

"NATSU! SUDAH KUBILANG INI PASTI SALAHMU!"

"Jangan katakan ini soal makanan lagi?!"

"Lucy! Haruskah kuberi Natsu pelajaran! Bagian mana dari tubuhnya yang harus aku potong?" (*Wew Erza ekstrim banget)

"Flamehead.. sudah kubilang Lucy tak pantas untukmu!"

"Gi hee, dan sudah kubilang juga… kau akan diceraikan!"

"Lucyyy!" Natsu memeluk kakinya. "Jangan tinggalkan aku! aku tahu, aku banyak salah dan terkadang banyak melakukan hal bodoh! Tapi itu semua karna aku sayang padamu! Aku tidak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu! Kumohon jang—! Oucch!" Lucy menjitak kepala Natsu.

"L-Luce?"

"Geez.. ini sebabnya aku ingin pergi, Master" Lucy menghadap Master Makarov. Yang lainnya semakin takut dengan perkataan Lucy. Terlebih lagi Natsu yang sudah keringat dingin. Sekarang ia hanya mencoba mengingat kesalahan apa yang telah ia perbuat!

"Hah.. kalian… dengarkan dulu aku bicara. Lucy benar ingin pergi.. tapi dia ingin beberapa orang menemaninya"

"Aku ingin Levy-chan, Erza, Elfman, Mira, Lisanna dan .. Umm.." Lucy mencari seorang gadis Sky Dragon Slayer. "Wendy saja yang menemaniku" Kata Lucy. Mendengar seseorang menyebut namanya, Wendy datang menghampiri Lucy.

"Kau butuh aku untuk apa Lucy-san?"

"Kau lihat saja" Lucy tersenyum kearahnya. Wendy mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Tapi Lucy? Bagaimana denganku? Kau tidak butuh mereka. Kau punya aku!" Natsu menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Ah, Natsu.. aku lupa memberitahumu sesuatu.." Lucy mendekatkan bibir mungilnya ketelinga Natsu "Hari ini.. kau jangan pulang hingga besok, okeh?"

Natsu tertegun mendengarnya "A-apa? Ke-kenapa Luce?! lalu aku akan tidur dimana?!"

"Kau bisa tidur di guild"

"Tapi—"

"Tidak ada tapi! Atau kau tidak akan bertemu aku dan Nashi lagi"

Semua tercengang mendengar omongan Lucy. Sudah jelas. Pasti Natsu berbuat sesuatu yang buruk—lagi. Natsu menatap Lucy tak percaya. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Ada apa ini? apa permasalahannya?!

"Dan.. Natsu.. bersikaplah baik selama aku pergi" Kata Lucy sebelum ia pergi keluar guild bersama dengan beberapa orang yang menemaninya.

"Lucy.." Natsu menghadap Master Makarov "Ji-chan! Sebenarnya Luce akan pergi kemana?!"

Master menaruh telunjuknya di bibirnya "RA-HA-SIA"

"WAAAA! APA-APAAN INI JI-CHAN?!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Jadi bagaimana? :3 kira-kira.. apa yaa yang telah Natsu perbuat lagi -_-"**

**RnR yaaa ^^ makasih~ pendapat kalian bikin aku semangat nulis lagi~ Huahaha~ 3**


	5. KE-JU-TAN!

**Yayyy! Saatnya update~ ^^ semoga… semoga.. dan semoga! Kalian tetap suka dan tidak bosan! Hehe… karna apa gunanya seorang author tanpa readers? :[**

**Dan.. untuk Ficku yang 'Fairy tail in the Fairy tale' maafkan.. aku menghapusnya… -_-" selain gak ada ide yang nyangkut buat cerita itu, ternyata sudah ada orang yang membuatnya duluan dari pada aku..**

**Aku paling tidak suka jika ceritaku sama dengan orang lain.. hehe.. dan.. aku takut dibilang penjiplak (Karna aku juga tahu diri.. gimana rasanya kalau karyanya dijiplak) :[ , aku lebih suka asli dari ideku ^^**

**.**

**Okeh~ hepi reading~**

**.**

**.**

"Hiks.. Lucy.. Hiks.."

"Natsu-nii.. bersemangatlah!"

"Tidak.. Lucy pasti membenciku…"

"Oh ayolah Flamehead! Kau terlihat sangat menyedihkan!"

"Salamander.. kau seperti orang yang sudah mendekati _ajal_nya…"

"Mati pun sekarang .. tak apa… Luce membenciku.. hiks.. untuk apa aku hidup…"

**.**

**.**

**Before the birth of****baby****Nashi****.**

**.**

**Disclaimer of Fairy tail**

**Hiro Mahima**

**.**

**WARNING : MARRIED LIFE, TYPO(S) LIFE, DRAGNEEL FAMILY LIFE, FAIRY TAIL LIFE**

**.**

**.**

"Natsu.. lebih baik kau_ minum_ bersamaku! Ayo~" Ajak Cana sembari mengangkat _barrel beer_nya.

"Tidak tertarik.. Cana.. dan kata Luce itu tidak sehat.." Natsu melambaikan tangannya menolak ajakan Cana. "Bagaimana dengan mancing Natsu! Kau suka kan?" Happy menepuk pundaknya. "Tidak juga. Saat ini.. aku benci mancing" Katanya dan merebahkan kepalanya kembali pada meja. "Natsu-nii. Bagaimana dengan berkeliling kota?" Kini Romeo yang membujuknya "Tidak. Itu akan membuatku lelah"

"Flamehead! Kau sangat _payaaah! _Juga _lemah _! sihirmu semuanya _tidak ada yang berguna!_" Ledek Gray mencoba membuat Natsu marah agar ia dapat mengajaknya bertarung.

"Cih. Usaha yang bagus Gray.. ingin membuatku marah dengan cara mengejekku.." Natsu mengangkat jempolnya ke udara lalu ia balikan ujung jempolnya kebawah "Untuk saat ini.. aku pria yang sabar"

Anggota guild lain yang melihat Natsu tidak memiliki semangat hidup pun, Satu per satu berusaha membujuknya, tapi tak ada yang dapat membuatnya kembali ceria. Yang ia butuhkan saat ini adalah Lucy. Apa yang sebenarnya Lucy sembunyikan?

"Oy Natsu. Jangan seperti itu.. Lucy menyuruhmu untuk bersikap baik selama ia pergi" Kata Macao menghampirinya "Ayolah! Bertarung seperti biasanya!" Natsu tidak merespon perkataan Macao. Wakaba berdecak "Pasti Lucy punya alasan sendiri, Natsu. Berpikirlah positif".

"Asuka rasa.. Bibi Lucy tak mungkin berpikiran buruk tentang Paman Natsu" Kata Asuka menarik lengan Natsu. Berusaha mendapatkan perhatiannya.

"Woho.. lihatlah Flamehead! Bahkan Asuka ingin menghiburmu!"

Natsu tersenyum kecil kearah Asuka "Terima kasih" Katanya mengelus kepala gadis koboi itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong kemana pria besi itu?" Tanya Jet. "Beberapa saat yang lalu.. ia masih berbicara dengan kita"

"Kenapa kau menanyakan Gajeel, Jet?" Tanya Droy. "Ah! Jangan-jangan kau…." Droy menutup mulutnya yang terbuka lebar karna kaget. "SIALAN! AKU MASIH NORMAL! Dan aku tidak _gay!"_

"WAAA GAJEEL! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Teriak Kinana dari belakang guild. Beberapa pria yang mendengar teriakan Kinana berlarian menghampirinya. "Ada apa?"

Kinana menunjuk Gajeel yang tengah menggali sebuah lubang dibelakang guild. "Geez… apa yang kau lakukan, bodoh?" Tanya Macao. "Jangan membuat guild kita terlihat kotor"

"Lagipula apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Membuat pemakaman.." Jawab Gajeel. "APA?! SIAPA YANG MATI?!"

"Huh? Salamander, Gi hee"

"Aku dengar itu, MUKA BESI!" Teriak Natsu dari dalam guild. "Natsu! Apa kau tidak akan marah? Gajeel telah menyiapkan kuburan untukmu?"

"Biarkan saja! itu lebih praktis jika aku benar akan mati di sini.. tanpa Lu…cy… HUWEEE!" Natsu kembali menangis layaknya bayi besar.

"Hanya Lucy yang dapat membuat Natsu seperti itu" Master memandang Natsu prihatin, sebelum ia menatap pintu guild, berharap seorang wanita pirang masuk melalui pintu tersebut. Tapi tidak mungkin.. karna Lucy baru akan datang besok. 'Semoga.. rencananya berhasil' Pikir Master Makarov.

(^^)

**Di suatu tempat…**

"Epp!"

"Lu-chan!" Levy mengangkat beberapa barang dari tangan Lucy. "Kau tidak boleh mengangkat barang-barang yang berat! Biar aku saja yang bawa!"

Lucy tersenyum lembut "Fiuh, terima kasih Levy-chan.. hehe. Barang-barang ini memang cukup berat" Lucy mengalihkan pandangannya pada teman-temannya yang lain. Lisanna tengah mengelap beberapa meja. Elfman mengangkat barang-barang yang berat-berat. Wendy membantu mendekorasi ruangan, sesekali ia memperhatikan keadaan Lucy. Mira membuat beberapa undangan. Dan Erza? Erza tengah membeli beberapa kue.

"Lucy.. aku tak percaya Natsu lupa _hari _yang seperti ini.." Kata Lisanna tak percaya. "Bahkan kalau aku tidak diberitahu olehmu, aku pun tak ingat" Lisanna tertawa kecil.

"Apa yang kau harapkan Lisanna? Natsu terlalu sibuk memikirkan orang lain ketimbang dirinya sendiri"

"Tapi.. bukankah karna itu.. ia terlalu sayang padamu Lucy? Phew. Aku iri sekali denganmu" Kata Mira sembari menopang kepalanya pada tangannya di atas salah satu meja.

Lucy memainkan jarinya "Karna itu…" Lucy memandang lantai. Tersenyum sedih "Apa lagi yang bisa kulakukan, huh? Terlalu banyak yang ia berikan"

"Aku mengerti Lu-chan. Gajeel bilang Dragon Slayer hanya mencintai satu wanita dalam hidupnya. Dan.. bila wanita itu pergi atau ia sudah tiada sekalipun.. ia akan selalu menyukainya"

"Dan.. Lucy-san sangat beruntung. Mendapatkan seorang Dragon Slayer yang kuat juga perhatian"Kata Wendy sembari terus mendekorasi ruangan "Aku harap, aku juga akan menemukan orang yang seperti itu.."

"Ohoo! Apa yang kau katakan Wendy? Bukankah Romeo sudah masuk kedalam _daftar_mu?"

"Ung? Apa? T-T-T-Tidakk! Tidak!" Sangkal Wendy. "Lagipula Ro-Romeo tak mungkin mau denganku!"

"Geez.. kenapa kau jadi seperti Levy-chan, Wendy?"

"Apa maksudmu Lu-chan?!"

"Sudah jelaskan? Kalian selalu menutupi perasaan kalian yang sebenarnya" Levy dan Wendy memikirkan perkataan Lucy. Itu benar.. kalau terus begini para pemuda itu tidak akan tahu perasaan mereka.

"Tapi Fiuh.. beruntung sekali kita dipinjamkan ruangan sebesar ini oleh—"

"Lucy! _Awesome perfume_~" Hibiki masuk kedalam ruangan. Ia menghampiri Lucy. "Ruangan ini cukup besar,bukan?"

Lucy tersenyum. 'Uh.. parfum apa lagi yang ia pakai hari ini.. sangat menyengat' pikir Lucy. "Terima kasih Hibiki.. sudah meminjamkan kami aula guild _Blue Pegasus_ pada kami"

"Tentu saja! Guild kita saling berteman baik! Dan.. Natsu juga temanku. Begitu juga dengan.." Hibiki mencium punggung tangan Lucy "..Kau. Meski sampai sekarang aku tidak percaya, kau lebih memilih Natsu?!" Hibiki menjambak rambutnya kesal.

"A.. Hah.. Ha.." Lucy _bersweatdrop._ "Lucy! Jujur padaku! Apa kau memilih Natu karna parfumnya lebih wangi dariku?!" Tanya Hibiki. Matanya penuh dengan tatapan—keseriusan butuh penjelasan.

"Geez.. bodoh. Mana ada orang suka karna parfum" Lisanna berdesah. "Jadi? S-Selama ini.. dalam sehari aku menghabiskan kurang lebih tiga botol besar parfum.. itu semua.. percuma?"

"Yup! Begitulah!" Levy, Wendy, Lisanna dan Mira mengangguk secara bersamaan.

"_NOOOOOO! _" Teriak Hibiki lebay.

"Memakai parfum sangat tidak jantan! Kau seperti lelaki setengah wanita!" Kata Elfman, yang untuk pertama kalinya berbicara disela kerjanya. Menurutnya berbicara disaat bekerja itu.. sangat tidak jantan.

"Lucy!" Erza mendobrak pintu masuk. "Ya? Erza? Apa kau sudah dapat kuenya"

Mata Erza berbinar-binar. "Tentu saja! lihatlah!" Erza menarik sebuah gerobak (?) masuk kedalam ruangan. Lebih dari lima kue berukuran besar ada diatasnya. Bayangkan saja kue dengan ukuran seperti dalam pernikahan.

"E-Erza! Satu saja sudah cukup besar! Kenapa kau beli banyak sekali?" Kata Mira. Ia tidak yakin jika 100 orang pun dapat menghabiskannya.

"Huh? Apa yang kau katakan, Mira? Aku hanya membeli dua kue untuk pesta"

"Lalu yang tiganya?"

Erza tersenyum lebar "Tentu saja untukku!" Yang lain hanya bersweatdrop ria mendengarnya. "Titania.." Hibiki kembali pada _mode-merayunya _"Parfummu memang yang terbaik"

"Cih, jangan ganggu aku Hibiki. Ganggu Lucy saja" Usir Erza, sebelum ia kembali menatap bangga kue-kuenya. Dan.. baru mereka sadari, semua kue itu adalah kue strawberry.

"Lucy.." Hibiki kembali menghampirinya "Titania.. menolakku—lagi.. hiks.."

Tiba-tiba cahaya terang muncul ditengah-tengah Lucy dan Hibiki. "Menjauhlah dari masterku, _playboy_"

"Loke?! Kau ini.." Lucy mencubit lengannya "Kenapa selalu saja muncul tiba-tiba! Padahal aku kan tidak memanggilmu!"

"Aku tahu Lucy.." Loke menaruh kedua tangannya pada pundak Lucy. "Tapi.. kau dan anak yang kau_ kandung_ itu adalah tanggung jawabku.."

"Kau berbicara seakan itu _anakmu_ saja" Kata Elfman. Dan Lisanna mengangguk setuju.

"Kau lagi.. kau lagi! kenapa kau selalu menempel pada Lucy sih?!" Teriak Hibiki sembari menunjuk tepat ke wajahnya. "Tentu saja bodoh! Ia masterku! MA-JI-KAN!"

"Dan.." Loke mencengkram kerah baju Hibiki "Jangan dekati dia! Melepaskan Lucy pada Natsu saja aku belum rela dunia, akhirat! Apa lagi denganmu!"

"Aku tidak menggodanya bodoh!" Protes Hibiki "Aku baru akan menggodanya ketika _anak itu_ lahir!"

"Lalu? Setelah ia lahir.. apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanya Wendy.

"Katakan pada anak itu bahwa aku adalah _ayahnya.._ dan membawa Lucy pergi"

"Aku tidak mau!" Lucy meninju wajahnya "Jangan seenaknya memperebutkan aku seperti barang!"

"Rasakan itu! _playboy! _Haha!" Loke tertawa lepas penuh kemenangan. Lalu ia menghadap Lucy, senyum lebarnya masih tertempel diwajahnya "Tenang saja Lucy! Aku akan menjadi ayah tiri yang baik bagi anak itu!"

Lucy menggeram hebat sebelum ia juga meninju Loke. "Kalian! berbicara seperti Natsu itu sudah mati!"

"Wowowow.. sabar Mrs. Dragneel.. ingat? Kau membawa Nashi.." Mira mengelus perutnya.

"Yup! Itulah Lu-chan! Belum ataupun sesudah menikah, tetap saja banyak pemuda yang mengantri!"

"Hah.. aku bisa gila jika seperti ini.. ah. Mira? Apa undangannya sudah semua?"

Mira mengecek setiap undangan yang ia buat. "Yup! Sepertinya sudah semuaaaa!"

"Baguslah.. ada berapa undangan?"

"Lebih dari 250 orang akan datang… mungkin lebih"

Lucy membelokkan matanya. AKAN ADA 200 ORANG LEBIH ? di ruangan ini? memang ruangan ini cukup besar.. tapi.. entah apa dapat menampung hingga 200 orang lebih?

"A-aku tak tahu jika Natsu memiliki teman sebanyak itu?" Lisanna menatap ngeri setiap undangan yang akan disebar. "Dan kita.. harus mengirimkan undangan ini dalam waktu satu hari?! Kau pasti bercanda.."

"Dan.. Erza.. sepertinya.. kuemu itu.. tidak akan kau makan sendiri" Mira menghadapnya.

"Huh?"

"Melihat akan banyak orang yang datang"

"Oho ! tak masalah ! ambilah kueku!" Mira ngerutkan keningnya. Ini pertama kalinya Erza merelakan kue favoritnya itu. "Kau tahu apa, Mira? Ini hanya gerobak kue yang pertama"

"Ma-Maksudmu?"

"Diluar ada dua gerobak lagi yang seperti ini"

Mira terlongo-longo mendengar Erza ternyata membeli tiga gerobak kue. "B-Baiklah… terserah kau saja Erza"

**Braaak!**

"Dimana Natsu-san! Aku ingin mengajaknya bertarung!" Emang dasar _datang tak dijemput pulang tak diantar_, Sting.. anggota guild sabertooth—mantan musuh mereka, masuk kedalam ruangan. "Ohh~ Natsu-saaan~"

"Natsu tak ada disini" Jawab Lucy. "Eh? Bukankah pestanya disini?"

"Bagaimana kau tahu akan ada pesta disini? Kami kan belum mengirimkan undangannya?"

Sting menyengir lebar "Aku memang_ stalker_ yang hebat" Sting mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Lucy. "Sialan. Kau Sting.. " Lucy menahan amarahnya. Ini sudah yang keberapa kalinya Sting ketahuan membuntutinya. Lagipula apa tujuannya?

"Kenapa kau selalu membuntuti Lu-chan, Sting?"

"Agar aku dapat bertemu dengan Natsu-san! Dan mengajaknya bertarung!"

"Kau bohong!" Teriak Loke dan Hibiki bersamaan. Mereka baru saja sadar dari pingsan. mereka juga tidak pernah tahu jika untuk seorang penyihir wanita yang tengah mengandung, Lucy… 5 kali lipat lebih kuat dari biasanya.

"Kau pasti juga ingin merebut Lucy kan?!" Tunjuk Hibiki.

"Jangan dekati Masterku! Aku sudah mengantri duluan untuk membawanya pergi!"

"Apa yang kalian katakan sih?! Aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan Natsu-san!"

Tiba-tiba Hibiki dan Loke saling beradu pandang dan berbisik satu sama lain "Ternyata.. ia lebih parah dari yang kita bayangkan" Bisik Hibiki. "Ia menyukai s_uaminya_ daripada istrinya yang cantik" Bales Loke berbisik.

"AKU DAPAT MENDENGARNYA BODOH! Dan bukan itu maksudku! Aku mencarinya karna aku ingin bertarung dengannya!"

"Oho.. jangan malu-malu~ kalau Natsu sih.. ambil saja.. jadi Lucy dapat bersamaku~" Kata Loke.

"Tentu saja tidak!" Protes Hibiki "Meskipun ini anak Natsu! Tapi aku lah yang pantas menjadi ayah tirinya!"

Sting terlihat berpikir "Jadi ini masalahnya.." Sting tiba-tiba mengangkat tangannya ke udara "Baiklah ! sudah kuputuskan!"

"Hah? Apa yang sudah kau putuskan?" Tanya Elfman bingung. "Kalau aku juga akan merebut Lucy-san!"

"APAA?! TIDAAK KAU JUGAAA STING!" Teriak Lucy. Kenapa hidupnya harus selalu terombang-ambing. Banyak sekali orang yang ingin merebutnya. Pertama adalah para gadis yang ingin mengurus Nashi ! lalu .. sekarang?! Para pria _gila_ yang ingin membawanya pergi. Padahal kan Natsu masih baik-baik saja! ia tidak terlihat seakan ingin mati sekarang! Atau.. benarkah?

(^^)

**Kembali ke guild…**

"Geez.. Gajeel. Sekarang apa lagi yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Macao yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Gajeel—mundar-mandir, keluar-masuk guild. "Gi hee, mengumpulkan bunga"

"Bunga macam apa?" Tanya Master Makarov.

"Bunga kamboja"

"WAA! Itu kan bunga kuburan,bodoh!" Teriak Gray. "Lalu apa? Bukankah kita memerlukannya sebentar lagi?" Gajeel melirik kearah Natsu. Wajahnya kusam, matanya putih, lalu… pipinya terlihat tirus. Aura disekitarnya pun hitam pekat. Roh yang ada dalam tubuhnyapun dapat terlihat jika itu perlahan keluar dari tubuhnya.

"Ya ampun Natsu-nii.. Lucy-nee pasti akan baik-baik saja!" Romeo menggebrak meja saking kesalnya.

"Benar Flamehead, semua yang ikut dengannya adalah penyihir yang kuat"

"Lalu kenapa Lucy.. pergi? Dan bilang jika aku menyusulnya… aku tidak akan bertemu dengannya dan Nashi lagi?" Tanya Natsu masih dalam _mode-sekarat._

"Geez.. Ayolah nak! Bersemangatlah ,seperti biasa!" Bujuk Master.

"Jangan menghiburku Master! Kau sendiri yang tidak memberitahuku!"

"Baiklah.. aku akan mengatakan ini. ini bukan tentang sesuatu yang buruk, okeh? Kau akan lihat.. dan kau akan bahagia. Lucy wanita yang baik Natsu.." Jelas Master, berusaha menenangkan Natsu.

Natsu menjadi sedikit tenang mendengar perkataan Master "Ja-Jadi.. aku tidak akan diceraikan?"

"Pfft! Tentu tidak bodoh! Lucy tidak mengizinkan kau kesana karna ia tidak mau kau tahu rahasianya sebelum waktunya tepat!"

"Jadi begitu.." Natsu memainkan ujung bibirnya "Baiklah!" Natsu mencari sosok Iron Dragon Slayer "Muka.. Besi…" Tubuhnya sudah duselimuti oleh api "Sepertinya sekarang kuburan itu akan terukir namamu…"

"Gi hee. Kita lihat saja, salamander—bangit dari kematian"

"Hey! Jangan lupakan aku Flamehead! Muka besi!" Gray bersiap untuk ikut dalam pertarungan.

Setelah itu, banyak barang-barang guild yang rusak dan terbakar. "Ma-Master apa ini tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Kinana khawatir karna kali ini lebih banyak perabotan dan barang guild yang hancur dan rusak.

"Tidak apa..biarkan dia senang…" Kata Master Makarov sok tenang. Padahal dalam hati 'Hiks.. untuk membuat satu orang bahagia itu.. butuh pengorbanan,…' Batinnya sedih.

(^^)

Tak terasa kini _tim _Lucy sudah bekerja hingga larut malam. Ia akui.. ia tidak dapat melakukannya tanpa teman-temannya yang baik. Juga—pada Sting, Loke dan Hibiki. Karna merekalah yang menyebarkan undangan.

"Sudah cukup larut Lucy-san.. sebaiknya kau istirahat" Bujuk Wendy. "Tidak.. kalian semua harus istirahat"

"Apa kita akan menginap disini?" Tanya Lisanna.

"Sepertinya begitu. Untung saja kita sempat berkemas sebelum kesini!" Mira mengeluarkan ransel yang berisi perlengkapannya "Kita seperti berkemah saja.. hihi.. hanya saja di dalam ruangan"

"Ah.. kenapa kalian harus tidur di aula? Kami juga punya kamar disini yang bisa kalian pakai jika kalian mau?" Saran Hibiki.

"Bolehkah?!"

Hibiki mengangguk tersenyum "Tentu! Biar kuantar!"

"Ugh.. Hibiki.. terima kasih banyak atas bantuamu. Dan guildmu ini.." Lucy menjadi tak enak hati. "Tak apa Lucy. Jangan merasa tak enak, karna aku juga melakukannya demi_ anak_ kita"

"AHA! Kau memulainya duluan kan?!" Loke tiba-tiba muncul disamping Lucy. "O-OY! Aku sekarang juga ada dalam daftar untuk memperebutkan Lucy-san! Jangan mengabaikan aku!" Protes Sting karna merasa diabaikan.

Lucy hanya menganggap mereka—seakan mereka tak ada. "Phew Lu-chan! Kalau Natsu sudah disini.. gedung ini pasti sudah hangus terbakar"

"Hihihi.. itu benar. Melihatmu digoda oleh pria lain.. adalah kelemahannya yang terkuat" Lisanna tertawa kecil.

"Ummh~ kalian membuatku kangen padanya" Lucy memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Tenang saja Lucy… kan ada mereka" Tunjuk Mira kepada ketiga pria yang sedang berteriak satu sama lain. "Tidak akan Mira! Tidak untuk 1000 tahun pun!"

"Eh? Ngomong-ngomong kemana Elfman-nii-chan Mira?"

"Ia kembali ke guild untuk memberi tahu Master jika persiapan untuk besok sudah selesai"

"Apa kau sudah memperingatkannya jangan sampai Natsu tahu?" Tanya Erza. "Yup! Tentu saja.. semua beres!"

"Baiklah _ladies! _" Teriak Hibiki " Inilah kamarnya!" Wendy, Levy , Mira dan Erza memasuki kamar yang cukup—bahkan untuk mereka terlalu besar. Didalamnya tidak hanya ada satu kasur, tapi tiga kasur besar.

"Dan.. Lucy… karna kau butuh ruangan yang lebih luas. Ruanganmu disebelah" Tuntun Hibiki.

"Benarkah? Wah terima— Eh? Kenapa kamar ini terlihat ada yang menempati?" Tanya Lucy bingung, ketika ia melihat kamar disebelahnya seperti ada orang yang menempati. "Tentu saja! karna ini kamarku!" Kata Hibiki.

"Bodoh!" Lucy menjitak kepalanya "Biarkan aku tidur dengan para gadis! Huh!"

"Dasar mesum! Dasar mesum!" Ejek Loke dan Sting bersamaan, layaknya seperti anak kecil yang sedang bermain.

"Kalian!" Teriakan Lucy membuat ketiga pria itu menghadapnya "Ya?"

"Loke! Kau kembali ke dunia roh ,sekarang! Sting! Pulanglah… dan kembali besok.. lalu Hibiki! Tidurlah!"

"Yes_! Sir!" _Teriak mereka , menegakkan badan dan memberi hormat.

Lucy menghela nafas panjang "Ugh.. hari ini.. cukup melelahkan. Semoga saja.. Natsu akan suka" Kata Lucy tersenyum sebelum sosoknya menghilang dibalik pintu kamar.

(^^)

**Keesokan harinya… di guild Fairy tail…**

"Natsu! Ayok kita pergi!" Ajak Macao.

"Tidak! Kita akan pergi kemana sih? Aku masih menunggu Lucy!"

"Kau ikut saja bersama kami dulu ,Flamehead!"

"Tidak! Kalian pemaksaan sekali!"

"Haruskah aku menjedotkan kepalamu dulu kedinding, agar kau tak sadarkan diri, Salamander?"

"Huh? Coba saja!"

Semua anggota guild bersiap untuk pergi ketempat Lucy. Tapi Natsu terus saja menolak. Mereka sudah tahu apa yang direncanakan Lucy. Elfman memberitahu semuanya pada saat Natsu tidur pulas di guild tadi malam.

"Geez! Ayolah! Ikut kami dulu!" Elfman menarik-narik Natsu "Dan berpakaianlah yang rapi!"

"Kenapa harus berpakaian rapi? Kita seperti akan menghadiri sebuah pesta saja!"

"Memang Natsu!" Teriak semuanya. Mereka semuapun seketika menutup mulut mereka "Pesta? Pesta siapa?" Tanya Natsu penasaran.

"Pesta Bunny-girl"

"Apa?! Pesta macam apa?!" Tanya Natsu lagi. kini ia sudah panik. "Pesta pernikahan.. keduanya. Jika kau tidak cepat kesana dan menghentikan pernikahannya.. maka Bunny-girl bukan milikmu lagi"

"APA?! AYO TUNJUKAN AKU JALANNYA! SIALAAAAAN! AKU AKAN MEMBAKAR PEMUDA YANG MENGAMBIL LUCY DARIKUU!"

"Kalau begitu.. ikuti aku Natsu!" Kata Elfman memandu jalan. Semua anggota guild mengacungkan jempolnya pada Gajeel. "Cara bagus Gajeel"

"Gi hee.. ia memang selalu bodoh"

Natsu menyuruh Elfman untuk berlari ketempat yang dianggap—tempat pernikahan kedua Lucy tersebut. Natsu mempercepat larinya ketika mereka sampai pada sebuah gedung besar. Natsu ingat sekali jika itu adalah gedung dari guild Blue Pegasus.. 'Jangan katakan jika.. Lucy akan menikahi Hibiki?!' Pikirnya panik.

Natsu mendobrak pintu masuk dengan keras. Ia celingak-celinguk mencari sosok gadis pirang. Dan .. ternyata memang benar! Ruangan penuh dengan orang-orang yang kebanyakan adalah dari teman guild mereka. Saking penuh dan sesaknya, Natsu menghela nafas dalam dan.. "LUCYYYYYY! DIMANA KAU!" Teriak Natsu membuat tamu-tamunya menutup telinga mereka. "NATSUUU!" Lucy melambaikan tangannya kearahnya.

"Lucy!" Natsu memeluk kakinya "Jangan nikah lagi.. kumohon! Aku akan menjadi suami yang lebih baik dari ini! aku akan menjagamu! Juga Nashi! Semuanya aku yang urus! Asal kau jang—"

Lucy membuat Natsu berhenti berbicara ketika ia menempelkan bibir mungilnya pada bibir Natsu. Natsu menatap Lucy "Lu-Luce?"

Lucy tertawa kecil "Siapa yang akan nikah lagi Natsu…?" Natsu mengerutkan keningnya. "Lalu .. semua ini untuk apa?!"

Lucy seperti memberikan isarat pada semuanya dan…

"SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN, NATSU BODOH!" Teriak semuanya. Natsu tercengang. Ha-hari ini ulang tahunnya? Ia sangat bodoh! Ia bahkan lupa hari ulang tahunnya sendiri. "Hei! Kenapa pakai ,_ bodoh_?" Protes Natsu dan membuat semuanya tertawa.

"Otakmu memang sangat lamban, Natsu!" Teriak salah satu tamu.

"Oy! Aku dengar itu.. aku tahu kau ,huh? Kau Ren dari Blue Pegasus!"

"Hihi.. kau memang selalu begini, Natsu.." Lucy menatapnya "Kau selalu memperhatikan orang lain dan melupakan dirimu sendiri. Kau rela melindungi_ nakamamu,_ juga … bahkan orang-orang yang tak kau kenal.." Mata Lucy terlihat berkaca-kaca.

"Kau baik.. juga polos.. kau membuatku ingin selalu berada disampingmu. Kau telah melakukan banyak hal untukku. Tapi.. tak ada satu pun yang dapat aku balas.. hanya ini yang dapat aku berikan.." Lucy kini sudah menangis.

"Lucy.."

"Dan beberapa kata yang ingin aku ucapkan, ini bukan kata-kata biasa. Menurutku.. kata-kata ini lebih berarti dari pada hanya sekedar kata 'Aku sayang padamu'.. atau 'aku mencintaimu'... kata-kata itu adalah.. _Aku akan terus bersamamu.."_

Natsu terharu mendengar kata-kata Lucy. Ia memeluk erat wanita pirang yang ia sudah anggap sebagai wanita paling—luar biasa yang pernah ia temui. "Kau benar Luce. kata-kata itu lebih berarti" Kata Natsu.

"Awhhhh~" Semua orang yang memandang mereka tersenyum lembut. Mereka memang pasangan yang sangat cocok.

"Baiklah semuanya…" Natsu menghadap tamu-tamunya "AYO BERPESTAAA!"

"YEAAAAH!"

Dengan begitu ,pesta pun dimulai. Pesta yang sangat meriah! Dengan lebih dari 200 orang di dalam ruangan itu. lagu dan suara-suara mereka dapat terdengar hingga keluar ruangan. Memang semuanya senang.. tapi siapa sangka Erza menangis disudut ruangan. Kue strawberry yang ia beli tiga gerobak penuh ternyata—_Ra'ib _, dimakan oleh tamu-tamu yang lain.

"Ouuch!" Lucy meringis memegangi perutnya. "Eh? Ada apa Luce?"

Lucy tersenyum "Ah.. tak apa. Aku rasa Nashi juga ikut senang. Karna ia terus menendang perutku"

"Benarkah? Kau memang anakku, Nashi!" Natsu mengelus perut Lucy. Lucy hanya cekikikan.

Tiba-tiba ditengah pesta yang meriah itu, terjadi guncangan dan suara yang sangat besar dari luar ruangan. "A-apa itu?"

Natsu mengendus udara disekitarnya "Mustahil!" Katanya berlari keluar ruangan. Natsu menghentikan langkahnya ketika ia melihat sesosok makhluk besar dihadapannya. Mata Natsu terbelalak hebat! Nafasnya terengah-engah. Ia tidak percaya dengan sosok yang berada didepannya.

"Ig.. Igneel.."

**.**

**.**

**Yuhuuuu~ jadi? Jadi? :3 kuharap kalian tidak bosaaan yaaa! Untuk menunggu chappie selanjutnya yang sudah ada dalam otakku! Hihi.**

**Wooow? Apa itu benar Igneel? Aku pun tak tahu ~ :] RnR?**


	6. Igneel

**Wooohoooo! Aku kembali! XD terima kasih masih membaca Fic ku~ semoga kalian mendapatkan banyak amalan dan pahala dibulan puasa ini karna membaca ficku #Plaak! Hehe Canda ^^**

**.**

**.**

**^W^ Hepi reading  
**

**.**

**.**

"Ig..Igneel.." Natsu masih terpaku ditempat. Ia sudah banyak mengeluarkan keringat dingin. _Makhluk_ yang selama ini ia cari selama bertahun-tahun.. sekarang ada dihadapannya. Ia terlihat sama. Perkasa dan kuat. Dengan tubuh besar dan sisik merah diseluruh tubuhnya. Dadanya yang busung.. ia terlihat sangat gagah.

Naga kuat nan besar itu menatap Natsu yang memandangnya sedari tadi. Mata tajamnya seakan mengabsen setiap tubuh pada penyihir _Fire Dragon Slayer itu _dari ujung kepala hingga kaki.

Igneel menampakan cengirannya pada Natsu juga semua orang yang masih menatapnya kagum akan kehadirannya di tengah-tengah pesta. Mereka tidak pernah berpikir sedikit pun akan melihat—secara langsung—naga hebat yang sering dibicarakan itu.

"Natsu.." Lucy memanggil namanya pelan sembari menepuk punggung Natsu. Wajahnya penuh akan kekhawatiran. Perlahan Igneel memutar bola matanya yang keemasan itu, lurus memandang Lucy. Lucy yang merasa diperhatikan tersentak takut. Ia mencengkram lengan baju Natsu.

Suasana disana saat itu sangat sunyi. Meski begitu, terlihat jelas diwajah mereka, jika mereka terlalu _shock_, bahkan untuk berbicara sekalipun, karna kehadiran naga merah bernama Igneel itu. Merasa suasana menjadi buruk akibat kehadirannya. Igneel berdehum pelan, membuat semuanya berlarian kebelakang, karna takut. Beberapa orang berlarian masuk kedalam gedung. Meskipun mereka tahu Igneel adalah naga yang baik—kata Natsu. Tapi.. tetap saja! sekali ia mengamuk atau pun menggertak sedikit.. mereka takut akan diserang dan dimakan.

"Hah.." Igneel menghela nafas. "Apa beginikah caramu menyambut _kedatangan_ ayah angkatmu, Natsu?"

Mata Natsu mulai berair. Perasaannya saat ini campur aduk. Ia tak tahu apa yang harus dirasanya dulu saat ini. "Ja-Jadi? I-ini.. nyata?" Natsu jatuh tersungkur, membuat Lucy yang berada disampingnya panik.

"NATSU!"

"P-Pencarianku… selama ini…" Natsu kini sudah berlinang air mata. "Ka-Kau.. kembali.." Natsu menatap Igneel dengan mata sembabnya. Igneel memandang Natsu dengan tatapan menyesal, sebelum ia tersenyum lembut.

"Tadaiima.. Natsu.."

**.**

**.**

**Before the birth of****baby****Nashi****.**

**.**

**Disclaimer of Fairy tail**

**Hiro Mahima**

**.**

**WARNING : MARRIED LIFE, TYPO(S) LIFE, DRAGNEEL FAMILY LIFE, FAIRY TAIL LIFE**

**.**

**.**

Natsu bangkit dari ia jatuh dan berlari memeluk Igneel. "IGNEEL KAU BENAR KEMBALI!" Natsu memeluk leher Igneel yang terlihat kuat itu. Ia membenamkan kepalanya pada leher Igneel. "Wowowo~ Siapa sangka anak angkatku sudah menjadi pria dewasa"

"Tentu! Kini aku bisa mengalahkanmu!" Natsu menampakan cengirannya.

Igneel tertawa "Jangan harap anak, bodoh. Dimataku kau masih terlihat kecil" Canda Igneel. "APA?! Kenapa kau panggil aku bodoh? Ayah angkat, bodoh?!"

"Hey! Kurang ngajar sekali kau _anak naga_!" Protes Igneel.

"Aku bodoh, karna _ayah angkatku_ naga yang bodoh!" Natsu berteriak, sembari meninju-ninju perut Igneel. Mereka terlihat sangat senang dapat bertemu kembali. Semua orang yang melihat itu hanya dapat tersenyum lembut. Bahkan Lucy merasa kini hidupnya lengkap. Melihat orang yang paling ia sayangi itu.. dapat tersenyum—maksudnya.. senyuman yang bahkan ia sendiri pun tak bisa membuat Natsu begitu.

"Tapi.. serius, nak. Kau kini sudah dewasa dan terlihat kuat" Igneel menatap bangga Natsu. "Hahaha! Kini kau mengakui aku sudah dewasa dan kuat!"

"Baiklah.. kau menang.. Geez.." Igneel mengalihkan pandangannya menatap wanita pirang yang memandang mereka. "Ehem.." Igneel mencoba menjernihkan tenggorokannya "Kau tidak ingin mengenalkanku dengan _seseorang?"_

Natsu mengangkat satu alisnya. "Ah!" Natsu menyatukan telapak tangannya "Kau benar!" Natsu melambaikan tangannya kearah Lucy. "Lucee!"

"Eh?"

"Ayo kesini!" Panggil Natsu.

"K-Kesana?" Lucy terlihat ragu untuk mendekati mereka.

"Oh.. ayolah Lu-chan!" Levy mendorongnya pelan "Bertemulah dengan _mertuamu.."_

"Le-Levy-chan?"

"Lagi pula kau tengah mengandung _cucunya_" Levy berhenti melangkah, ketika tinggal beberapa langkah lagi ia akan berada dekat dengan Igneel. "Bersikaplah baik pada mertuamu, Lu-chan" Bisik Levy, sebelum ia kembali bergabung dengan yang lain. Beberapa orang sudah melakukan kegiatan mereka kembali. Kini suasanya sudah menjadi tenang. Beberapa orang sudah kembali berpesta—tanpa yang _punya acara_. (*Gak sopan -_-")

Lucy berjalan perlahan mendekati Natsu dan Igneel. Banyak kecemasan dan kekhawatiran di wajahnya. Ia hanya takut jika Igneel tidak menyukainya. Bagaimana jika Igneel tidak ingin ia dan Natsu bersama? bagaimana jika ia marah Lucy menikah dengan anak angkatnya? Lalu? Bagaimana dengan Nashi?

"Lama sekali Luce" Natsu menggandeng tangannya. "Na-Natsu.."

"Baiklah! Ayah angkatku yang bodoh!" Natsu merangkul Lucy "Ini pasangan hidupku! Namanya Lucy!" Natsu memperkenalkan Lucy dengan semangat kepada Igneel.

"S-Senang bertemu denganmu.." Lucy membungkukan badannya, canggung. Tiba-tiba Igneel mengerutkan keningnya. "Apa-apaan kau Natsu?! Yang benar saja? bagaimana wanita seperti ini menjadi pasanganmu!" Kata-kata Igneel membuat Lucy ingin menangis. Hatinya sakit.

"I-Igneel?! Kenapa kau berbicara begitu pada Lu—"

"—IA TERLALU _SEMPURNA_ UNTUK ANAK ANGKATKU YANG BODOH!"

"Eh?" Lucy menatap Igneel bingung. "Jadi.. kau menerimaku?" Tanya Lucy. Igneel tertawa kecil "Seorang ayah seperti apa yang tidak senang, anaknya mendapatkan wanita _sesempurna_ kau, Lucy"

Lucy seketika menjadi _blushing_ berat karna pujian Igneel. Lucy mendengar helaan nafas lega dari Natsu "Igneel.. kau ini…" Natsu menahan kalimatnya "SANGAT BODOH! Membuatku hampir terkena serangan jantung!" Teriaknya, kesal.

"Dasar kau ini! ingin bertarung melawan ayahmu sendiri, huh?!"

"Ayok! Aku tidak takut denganmu naga tua!"

Lucy hanya berswetdrop melihat itu. 'Ayah dan anak.. memang sama' Pikirnya.

"C-Cukup.." Lucy mencoba menghentikan pertengkaran mereka. "Kalian dapat membuat kekacauan" Lucy tak dapat membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi jika mereka bertarung disini. Menjual gedung guild Fairy tail saja tak cukup untuk mengganti kerugian atas kerusakan yang mereka lakukan.

"Ah~ maafkan aku Lucy.. dan.. _cucuku _, hehe.." Igneel menyengir menggoda. Lucy kembali dibuatnya malu. "Kau memang hebat Natsu.. aku tidak pernah mengajari tentang, bagaimana cara _menghadirkan_ seorang anak, bukan?"

"Geez.. aku punya seorang _guru_ yang hebat disini!" Natsu menunjuk Lucy. Lucy hanya mangap-mangap tidak dapat berkata-kata. Bagaimana kedua makhluk disampingnya ini dapat berbicara _masalah seperti itu_ didepannya?!

"Hahaha! Kau memang tidak salah memilih wanita! Jadi? Apa kah baru _satu_?" Igneel memainkan alisnya naik-turun. Lucy ingin berteriak saking malunya. "Oho! Tenang saja! kami berencana _membuatnya _sangat buaaaaanyaaaak!" Kata Natsu. Apakah kalian terbayang wajah Lucy saat itu? wajahnya yang cantik tergantikan oleh kerutan dimana-mana. Mulutnya terbuka lebar. Matanya terbelalak. Bahkan lubang hidungnya pun mekar, saking kagetnya atas perkataan Natsu.

"BAGUS SEKALI!"Igneel terlihat sangat senang. Lucy hanya berharap mereka segera menghentikan pembicaraan—yang tidak bermutu itu.. dan memikirkan nyawanya di masa depan. Apa dia masih dapat selamat?

"Pe-permisi.." Suara seseorang menghentikan pembicaraan keluarga bahagia itu.

"Oho! Wendy! Dan.." Natsu melihat seseorang yang berjalan dibelakangnya "Muka besi? Ada apa kalian?"

"Ano.. Eto.. apa hanya _kau yang datang_?" Wendy bertanya, menghadap Igneel. "Ah.. aku tahu. Kalian pasti menanyakan Gradine dan Metalicana, bukan?"

Wendy mengangguk dan Gajeel hanya diam tak berbicara. Igneel tersenyum "Maafkan aku.."

"Eh?"

"Memang untuk saat ini, hanya aku yang datang. Tapi percayalah.. mereka juga akan datang menemui kalian"

Wendy terlihat kecewa "Baiklah.. aku mengerti" Katanya. Lucy memeluk Wendy , mengelus punggungnya pelan. Mencoba untuk menenangkan gadis manis berambut biru itu.

"Hah.. terserahlah.. aku juga tak segitunya ingin bertemu naga bodoh itu" Gajeel perlahan menjauh dari mereka.

"Tapi.." Gajeel menghentikan langkahnya ketika Igneel membuka mulutnya kembali "Mereka berkata, mereka sangat bangga dengan kalian yang tumbuh menjadi Dragon Slayer kuat. mereka meminta maaf karna pernah meninggalkan kalian dulu. Itu semua bukan kemauan mereka"

"Geez. Aku tetap tak peduli, pada naga tua itu" Kata Gajeel. Ia pun kembali berjalan menjauh dari mereka. Tapi.. dapat terlihat diwajahnya jika ia menyimpan sedikit rasa kekecewaan.

"Ah.. ngomong-ngmong.. apa alasannya kalian menghilang saat itu?" Tanya Wendy.

Igneel terlihat tidak nyaman "Sulit untuk menjelaskannya.. tapi, baiklah…" Igneel menghela nafas dalam. "Initinya kami menghindari Acnologia"

"Acnologia? Lagi?!" Teriak Natsu. "Jangan berisik biarkan kujelaskan dulu!"

"Acnologia adalah makhluk yang terkuat juga yang terjahat. Kami para naga mengakui kekuatannya yang dahsyat itu. beberapa ekor naga sudah banyak yang terbunuh akan serangannya. Dan.. pada masa itu.. Acnologia berniat membuat sekutu dengan kami, para naga"

"Sekutu?"

Igneel mengangguk "Ia mempunyai kekuatan yang dapat mempengaruhi kami mejadi salah satu bagian darinya"

"KURANG NGAJAR SEKALI!" Natsu meninjuk-ninju udara, marah. "Diam Natsu.." Perintah Igneel pelan, ia lelah jika harus terus berteriak dengan Natsu.

"Karna itu.." Igneel menatap Natsu dan Wendy bergantian "Kami harus bersembunyi untuk bebrapa waktu, maaf jika kalian merasa kami orang tua yang jahat. Kami hanya mencoba melindungi kalian. karna jika.. ia berhasil mempengaruhi kami.. maka dunia akan hancur"

"Itu mengerikan.." Lucy membayangkan jika dunia hancur. "Lalu bagaimana dengan Acnologia sekarang?"

"Saat ini ia seperti menghilang dari dunia. Sosoknya ataupun merasakan kekuatannya tak ada"

"Karna itu.. sekarang kau sedikit bebas, untuk keluar dari tempat persembunyianmu?"

"Kau benar Wendy" Igneel mengangguk. Membenarkan perkataannya. "Tapi yang jelas.. kita harus selalu bersiap atas kedatangannya"

"Baiklah!" Nastu bangkit dari tempat ia duduk "Aku yakin, dapat mengalahkannya!"

"Jangan gegabah Natsu!" Teriak Igneel. Nadanya sangat tegas. "T-Tapi.. kenapa Igneel?" Tanya Natsu tak mengerti. "Jangan melakukan semuanya sendirian.. kini kau punya keluarga yang harus kau jaga.." Igneel menunjuk Lucy, membuat Natsu meliriknya sebentar. "Aku mengerti. Lalu? Bagaimana cara mengalahkannya?"

"Aku tak menyuruhmu untuk tak melawannya"

"Jadi?"

"Hanya.. kau tak perlu bertarung sendirian Natsu.. kau punya banyak teman yang luar biasa"

Igneel mengalihkan pandangannya kegedung dimana pesta berlangsung. Natsu mengikuti arah pandangannya. Banyak penyihir yang tengah berpesta disana. Semuanya bahagia. Dan.. semuanya saling terikat, meski mereka semua berbeda serikat. Natsu memandang beberapa temannya berdansa mengikuti alunan musik. Beberap orang memakan hidangan yang tersedia sembari berbincang-bincang. Beberapa orang lagi… Natsu tersenyum melihatnya. Itu temannya. Di guild yang sama. Erza .. Gray.. dan semuanya, bertarung di tengah-tengah pesta. Itu lah.. guild Fairy tail.

Dimana pun kalian berada. Bersama dengan siapapun kalian. kalian akan selalu berada dalam guild yang penuh dengan kehangatan akan kekeluargaan itu.

"Kau benar. Bagaimana aku sebodoh itu?" Natsu tertawa kecil.

"Baguslah kalau kau mengerti Natsu…" Igneel berdiri dari tempatnya merebahkan tubuhnya. Membuatnya terlihat lebih gagah ketika ia berdiri tegak. "Aku ingin berada disini lebih lama.. tapi.." Igneel memandang langit.

"Aku mengerti. Pergilah.." Natsu menampakan cengirannya "Lagi pula.. tidak ada seorang anak pun yang ingin ayahnya menjadi p_enjaha_t, akibat terkena sihir Acnologia, bukan?"

Igneel tersenyum lembut "Aku sangat bangga denganmu Natsu" Igneel merentangkan sayapnya "Jaga nakamamu juga .. keluargamu yang tengah kau bangun"

"Tentu" Dengan begitu Igneel terbang dan mengilang dibalik awan di antara langit yang cerah itu. Wendy tersenyum sebelum ia meninggalkan Natsu dan Lucy sendirian.

Igneel sudah tak terlihat, tapi Natsu masih memandang langit. "Aku akan menjaga mereka Igneel. _Itu janjiku_"

"Natsu?" Lucy menyadarkannya dari dunianya sendiri. "Ai~Lucy— maksudku Lucy Dragneel. Istri dan ibu dari anak-anakku~ ayo kita kembali kedalam" Kata Natsu sembari merangkul Lucy.

Lucy memasang wajah bingung "Kau ini kesambet apa Natsu? Kenapa bicaramu jadi aneh begitu?"

"Huh? Tidak apa. Bukankah, bicaraku memang seperti ini? Seperti.. _Hey~ Baby~" _Kata Natsu dengan menadakan kata-kata yang terakhir. Lucy malah merinding mendengar suaranya. "Ih! Menjijikan Natsu! Kau terlihat seperti Loke!"

"Oh benarkah? Bagaimana jika.. _Honey? Cintaku? Sayangku? manisku?"_

"B-BERHENTIIII! Kau bukan Natsu!" Lucy mencengkram syalnya. "Kembalikan! Kembalikaaan Natsu yang asli padakuuuu!" Teriak Lucy. "Natsu yang bodoh, ceroboh dan keras kepala! Kembalikaaan!"

"O-Oy Luce!" Lucy berhenti mengguncang-guncangkan badan Natsu. "Kau jahat sekali! Sama sekali tidak ada pujiannya, kata-katamu tadi!"

"Lah? Memang seperti itu kan kau?"

"Tapi … aku juga mau dipuji.. keren.. cakep.. pintar.." Natsu memanyunkan bibirnya. Lucy tersenyum lembut melihatnya. "Tidak Natsu. _Jadilah dirimu apa adanya_" Kata Lucy sebelum ia mengecup pipi c_hubby _Natsu. "Lucy.."

"Ayo. Kita lanjutkan pestanya" Lucy berjalan dihadapannya. Natsu memandang Lucy dari belakang. Bahkan sosoknya dari belakangpun sangat indah. Natsu menyengir lebar, Natsu kembali memandang langit cerah "Hey Igneel.. anakmu memang hebat dan sangat beruntung karna mendapatkan wanita yang _luar biasa_.." Katanya. Natsupun berlari mengejar Lucy. Dan.. inilah pesta yang benar-benar akan dimulai.

'_Aku akan menjaga semua yang sudah kudapatkan susah payah, Igneel…'_

**.**

**.**

**Yosh! Aku tahu chappie yang ini lebih pendek! Maaf T.T**

**Untuk sekedar info Lucy kini sudah 6 bulan mengandung! Kurang 3 bulan lagi! yippieee~ **

**Aku butuh pendapat kalian yaaa ^^ makasih. RnR?**


	7. panik

**Okeh. Aku kembali :3 Hummm tadinya, aku mau bikin cerita ini 10 chappie. Tapi kayaknya… udah ada ide numpuk nih di otak buat bikin cerita baru. Jadi aku mau tamatin nih cerita, terus lanjutin satu lagi. hehe, tapi masih dalam proses, tuh cerita GAJE. ^^**

**Kayaknya genrenya bakal humor lagi deh. Sama romance. **

**Aku cuma bisa bikin genre dua itu aja (^w^)**

**.**

**.**

**Hepi reading :]**

**.**

**.**

"Ouuch!" Lucy memegangi perutnya yang terasa sakit. "Luce?! Ada apa? _Inikah saatnya_?! Iya kah?!" Tanya Natsu panik, mondar-mandir diruang tamu mereka. Natsu menuntun Lucy duduk di sofa. "Ah.. tidak apa. Nashi hanya menendang perutku saja Natsu"

Natsu menghela nafas. "Lucy—tidak. _Kalian berdua ini_.. dapat membuatku terkena serangan jantung. Selalu saja membuatku panik,tsk" Natsu membanting tubuhnya disofa.

Lucy tertawa kecil "Gomenne Natsu. Entahlah.. akhir-akhir ini Nashi seperti tidak sabar untuk keluar" Lucy mengelus perut buncitnya. Nashi seperti terlalu bersemangat untuk segera lahir. Padahal kandungan Lucy baru 6 bulan. "Tentu saja ia tidak sabar! Ia akan bertemu dengan kita! Orang tua terhebat yang pernah ada!"

"Oh? Benarkah? Aku rasa jika Nashi lahir, kalian berdua akan tambah membuat kekacauan"

"Apa? Tidak akan Luce! aku akan mengajari Nashi jurus-jurus hebat!" Natsu meninju-ninju udara disekitarnya dengan semangat. "Karna kau _gurunya_ , makanya aku takut" Lucy mengalihkan pandangannya dari Natsu.

"Geez.. percaya padaku Luce. Nashi akan menjadi anak yang luar biasa. Ia akan menjadi anak yang sangat kuat. Lalu ia akan dapat mengalahkan Ice Princess dengan mudah!" Natsu bercerita panjang lebar "Lalu pada akhirnya.. Nashi menjadi penyihir nomor satu di dunia!" Teriaknya.

Lucy hanya berpikir, meski Natsu sudah dewasa, pemikirannya tetap tidak berubah. Cita-citanya tetap seperti anak kecil. Penyihir nomor satu di dunia? Yeah..

"NATSUU! LUSYYY!" Happy mendobrak jendela rumah mereka dengan keras. "Hei! Happy! Masuklah lewat pintu! Siapa yang mengajarimu masuk lewat jendela!" Teriak Natsu.

"Kau bodoh Natsu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan kau" Kata Happy sewot.

"Ah.. ehehe…" Natsu tertawa malu."Jadi.. seperti ini rasanya kalau seseorang masuk kerumahmu melalui jendela?"

"Bagus kau merasakannya sekarang, Natsu. Jadi…" Lucy kembali menghadap Happy. "Ada apa?"

"GRAY!"

"Gray?"

"Ice Princess?"

"Gray akhirnya menyatakan perasaannya pada JUVIA!"

_ "GRAY.. APA?!" _

**.**

**.**

**Before the birth of ****baby ****Nashi****.**

**.**

**Disclaimer of Fairy tail**

**Hiro Mashima**

**.**

**WARNING : MARRIED LIFE, TYPO(S) LIFE, DRAGNEEL FAMILY LIFE, FAIRY TAIL LIFE**

**.**

**.**

Natsu dan Lucy masuk kedalam guild dengan terengah-engah. Meski Lucy tengah mengandung, tapi ia termasuk salah satu wanita yang _luar biasa_. Maksudnya—tak biasa seorang wanita tengah mengandung dapat berlari lumayan cepat. (*Dan wanita seperti ini hanya ada dalam cerita ini :p).

"Natsu! Lucy! Ayo temui _pasangan baru,disini_!" Mira melambaikan tangan kearah mereka. Semua anggota guild kini tengah mengerumuni _pasangan baru_ yang duduk di pojok bar.

"Wowow~ Akhirnya kau mengatakannya juga, Ice princess" Natsu cengar-cengir.

"Tsk. Jangan ganggu aku Flamehead. Aku sedang tidak ada _mood_ untuk bertarung" Kata Gray sembari menggenggam tangan *ehem*_ pacar_nya. "Gr-Gray-sama?"

"Juvia. Panggil aku Gray" Perintah Gray. Juvia tertunduk malu. Saat ini ia sangat bersyukur karna selama bertahun-tahun doanya baru terkabul sekarang. "Gr-Gray..." Gray tersenyum kearahnya. "Bagus"

"Ju-Juvia! Mati sekarang pun rela _kami-sama_!" Teriak Juvia menangis bahagia. "Bodoh! Kalau kau mati, aku sia-sia menyatakan perasaanku!"

"Hihihi… Jadi Gray? Juvia? Kapan _menyusul_ kami?" Lucy menampakan cengiran menggoda pada mereka.

"A-Apa? Lucy! Itu masih terlalu jauh! Aku saja baru menyatakan perasaanku!"

"Oh.. ayolah Gray! Nashi _butuh teman_!" Kata Lucy kecewa atas perkataan Gray.

"APA LUCE?! Maksudmu, Nashi akan berteman dengan anaknya Ice Princess?! Tidak untuk seumur hidup pun Nashi akan berteman dengannya!" Teriak Natsu.

"Hei! Aku juga tidak akan membiarkan putri atau pun putraku bermain dengan anakmu, Flame-fart!" Bales Gray sembari menunjuk perut Lucy.

Natsu menepas tangan Gray. "Jangan menunjuk Nashi!"

"Jangan berbicara yang tidak-tidak tentang anakku kalau begitu!"

"Kalau itu wajar _Strippe_r! Anakmu akan berpengaruh buruk untuk anakku!" Teriak Natsu dengan mulut penuh busa. "Aku tidak ingin anakku tertular _penyakit telanjang_ di depan umum!"

"ANAKMU YANG BERPENGARUH BURUK!"

"ANAKMU STRIPPER! HAHA! BAHKAN AKU MEMILIKI ENAM ANAK KELAK!"

"HUH? KAU INGIN _MELAWANKU_ , HUH?"

"Huh?!"

"Lihat saja Flame-fart! Aku akan mempunyai 6 putri dan 6 putra! Juga 6 anak kembar! HAHA!" Kata Gray, berbicara tanpa berpikir. Tanpa sadar Gray terlalu bersemangat mengenai _jumlah _anaknya kelak, tidak melihat Juvia yang sudah terkulai tak sadarkan diri di lantai guild. Dengan Lucy, Levy dan Mira yang membantu mengipasinya.

"Kalian berdua ini!" Erza menjitak kepala mereka "Jangan berteriak seperti itu! lihatlah sekelling!" Perintah Erza. Natsu dan Gray mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada anggota guild lain yang cekikikan. Mereka pun baru merasa malu sekarang.

"Jangan berbicara sevulgar itu.. kalian ini" Lisanna menahan tawanya.

"Natsu.. mungkin aku percaya jika ia dapat berteriak seperti itu. tapi kau Gray? Pfft." Cana cekikikan sampai tak dapat melanjutkan minumnya.

"Aku juga ingin bertarung _mengenai hal itu.._ itu jantan.." Kata Elfman sedikit _blushing._

"Salamander.. Ice boy.. kalian ingin membuat _perternakan _anak kecil di guild ini?"

"Gunakan kata-kata yang baik Gajeel… penampungan"Lily membenarkan kalimat Gajeel.

"Dasar.. dua orang bodoh itu bahkan membicarakan s_esuatu_ yang belum ada"

"Aku benar-benar harus menyiapkan banyak dana… hiks.. jika guild ini akan banyak anak Natsu dan Gray.." Master Makarov meratapi nasibnya di pojokan guild.

"Hah.." Natsu berjalan mendekati Gray "Psst… Ice Princess. Semoga anak-anakmu lahir dengan selamat ya.. kalau aku.. 6 cukup. Aku memikirkan _nasib Lucy_ juga kelak, _Gi hee_" Natsu menutup mulut pada kalimat terakhir, kesal, karna ia memakai logat Gajeel lagi.

"Cih"

"Okeh!" Teriak Mira membuatnya menjadi pusat perhatian. "Aku masih _menunggu satu pasangan_ lagi disini" Katanya melirik Levy dan Gajeel secara bergantian.

Merasa diperhatikan Mira. Levy menjadi tidak nyaman "L-Lu-chan, Juvia.." Levy bangkit dari tempat ia berjongkok "A-Aku.. ingin.. ano.. pergi k-ke toko buku.. jadi.." Levy perlahan melangkah menjauh.

"Levy-chan" Lucy menahan tangannya. " .Tsk" Lucy menggoyangkan telunjuknya di depan wajah Levy sembari berdecak. "Tidak secepat itu" Lucy menghadap Gajeel. "Oh.. ayolah muka besi.. Levy-chan menunggu disini"

"SIAPA YANG KAU PANGGIL MUKA BESI? HUH? BUNNY-WOMAN _BUNCIT_?"

"KAU PANGGIL LUCE APA, BURUK RUPA?"

"Apa? Bukannya ia memang terlihat _buncit_?"

"SIALAN! Meski memang Luce terlihat _gendut _dan sedikit _melar_ sekarang.. tapi—"

"—Oho.. jadi.. aku gendut dan melar , ne Natsu?"

"Ahaha..." Natsu tertawa gugup. "T-Tidak! Tentu tidak! Wooow! Kau terlihat sangat sexy Luce!" Nastu mengacungkan kedua jempolnya. "Hmm?" Lucy menatap tajam Natsu. "A-Apa aku ha-harus mengangkat jempol kakiku, ju-juga Luce?"

"Hah.. terserahlah.. jadi Gajeel? Kau tidak ingin mengatakan apa-apa pada Levy-chan?"

"Apa yang harus kukatakan?"

"Dasar. Muka besi bodoh. Untuk kali ini kuakui Ice Princess jauh lebih 'ehem' hebat dari pada kau"

"Ohoho! Terima kasih _frenemy-ku_ " Gray menepok-nepok punggung Natsu "Untuk kali ini sebaiknya kita bersekutu" Ajak Gray.

"Haha. Tak masalah Ice Princess, lagi pula.. disini ada seorag _pria pengecut_ yang perlu kita bantu"

"Hmm.. apa yang harus kukatakan? Pria seperti itu sangat lemah"

Merasa tersindir Gajeel akhirnya tidak dapat menahan emosinya "SIALAN! KALIAN PIKIR ITU MUDAH?! MESKI AKU SUDAH MENYUKAI SI KECIL DARI DULU! TAPI APAKAH IA DAPAT MENERIMAKU, HUH?!"

"G-Gajeel?" Levy menutup mulutnya yang menganga. Gajeel membuang wajahnya.

"Door! Bingo! Kau masuk perangkap, muka besi. HAHAHA!" Natsu dan Gray tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Serangan bagus, Natsu! Gray!"

"Itu bagus, Natsu-nii!"

"Kalian berdua… aku bangga dengan kalian" Erza memeluk mereka berdua, membuat kepala mereka terbentur baju bajanya yang keras. "Begitulah harusnya tim"

"M-Makasih.. Erza"

"Hihihi… bukankah mereka terlihat lucu Juvia?"

"Juvia juga senang, jika mereka kompak seperti itu, Lucy-san"

"Levy-chan… hiks…" Jet dan Droy menangis di pojokan.

Gajeel mengacak rambut hitamnya. Mencoba menahan malunya. "Cih. Lalu?" Gajeel menghadap Levy.

"L-Lalu?" Tanya Levy balik. Ia tidak yakin apa maksud dari pertanyaan Gajeel.

"Geez.. kau pintar tapi.. kau juga bodoh"

"H-Hey!" Protes Levy.

"Bagaimana _jawabanmu,_ kecil?"

Kini guild terasa hening. Ini adalah adegan romantis kedua untuk hari ini. Mira kembali menatap tanpa berkedip sedikit pun. Hari ini guild sangat dipenuhi oleh kebahagian. Lucy tersenyum lembut 'Akhirnya.. Levy-chan' Pikirnya. Juvia, Lisanna dan Erza hanya memperhatikan mereka. Natsu dan Gray menyengir lebar. Puas karna rencana mereka berhasil. Master Makarov menangis tambah keras. "Aku tahu kau bahagia Master" Kinana tersenyum ramah.

Tapi sebenarnya yang dipikirkan Master adalah 'Aku benar-benar akan mati sekarang… jika akan ada anak Gajeel juga.. hiks.. bunuh aku _kami-sama.._' Batinnya tersiksa. Jet dan Droy saling berpelukan. Mereka belum rela menyerahkan Levy pada Gajeel.

"Te-Tentu.. G-Gajeel…"

"YYAAAAA!" Sorak semuanya. "AKU SANGAT MENCINTAI KALIAN SEMUAAAA!" Teriak Mira penuh kebahagiaan. "Jadikan guild ini ramai dengan anak kecil okeh?" Mira mengedipkan matanya.

"Okeh" Jawab Gajeel singkat "Itu tak masalah, _Gi hee_"

"A-Apa maksudmu dengan 'Okeh'?!" Levy menutup wajahnya malu.

"Kau dengar itu.. Nashi? Kau akan memiliki banyak teman…" Lucy mengelus perutnya. Lucy merasakan Nashi menendang perutnya "Wow. Kau sepertinya juga senang, ne Nashi?"

"Lucy.. jangan bilang kau akan membiarkan Nashi bermain dengan anak muka besi?"

"Kenapa tidak, Natsu? Lagi pula kenapa? Ia kan _paman_?"

"Oh tentu tidak, Luce! Anak Ice Princess itu sudah cukup parah!"

"Geez… tidak kah kau berpikir ini menyenangkan?"

"Tidak!" Jawab Natsu singkat. "Ini bagus jika… mereka berteman, lalu salah satu dari mereka saling menyukai, hihi. Itu sangat manis" Lucy tertawa kecil.

Natsu menatap Lucy _horror. _"SEUMUR HIDUP PUN AKU TAK RELA BERKERABAT DENGAN STRIPPER MAUPUN MUKA BESI, LUCE!"

"Kami dengar itu Salamander!" Gajeel dan Gray menghampirinya, kesal.

"Lalu? Anak kalian akan membuat anak-anakku sengsara!"

"Huwoo! Seperti aku mengizinkan anakku kelak bermain dengan pria berjenis _kadal_, sepertimu Flamehead!"

"Aku juga tak ingin anakku menjadi pembuat onar sepertimu Salamander!" Dengan begitu. Ketiga pria itu kembali bertarung, meneriaki tentang 'Anakku' , 'kesengsaraan' dan 'Pembawa pengaruh buruk'.

"Hah… ini dia. Mulai lagi…" Lucy hanya dapat bersweatdrop melihat suaminya bersama kedua anggota guildnya bertarung.

"Juvia tidak dapat berpikir Lucy-san. Jika mereka bertiga saja dapat membuat banyak kekacauan. Bagaimana di masa depan nanti?"

"Woaah, jangan bayangkan sekarang Juvia. Itu akan membuatmu sakit kepala" Levy mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

Tiba-tiba Lucy merasakan seseorang menepuk punggungnya. "E-Eh? Erza? Kau membuatku kaget"

"Lucy.. ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu" Kata Erza serius. Membuat Lucy sedikit khawatir. "Y-Ya?"

"Sebenarnya.. aku sudah mengatakan hal ini pada Natsu, Gray dan …" Erza melirik Juvia sebenetar "Juvia"

"Dan… mereka setuju untuk ikut denganku.."

"Ikut denganmu kemana, Erza?"

"Untuk mengikuti misi denganku? Aku hanya meminta izin untuk membiarkan Natsu ikut bersamaku" Lucy tertawa kecil. Lalu apa masalahnya?

"Tentu Erza—"

"—Lucy. Misi itu 3 bulan" Lucy menatap Erza lama. 3 bulan? 3 bulan! Itu tepat pada saat kandungannya genap 9 bulan? Apa ia akan melahirkan Nashi tanpa Natsu? Lucy hanya takut ia tidak bisa jika tanpa Natsu di sampingnya. Apa lagi.. ini hal yang pertama buatnya.

"Lucy.." Erza memanggilnya pelan. Menyadarkannya dari lamunannya.

"Ano.. Erza.. ke-kenapa tidak dengan yang lain?"

"Hmm.. aku tahu ini berat untukmu Lucy.. tapi.. bayaran dari misi itu sangat besar, bahkan jika kami bagi untuk berempat pun masih sangat banyak. Aku mengajak Natsu karna kupikir kalian membutuhkan banyak uang Lucy.."

Lucy terlihat berpikir. Erza benar. Ia memang butuh banyak uang ketika Nashi lahir. Jadi..

"Baiklah Erza.." Lucy tersenyum kecil.

Erza memeluknya "Terima kasih kau dapat mengerti Lucy"

"Tidak Erza. Terima kasih karna peduli dengan _keluargaku_"

Lucy menarik nafas dalam "Jadi.. Umm.. kapan kalian pergi?" Tanyanya.

"Besok pagi"

Lucy kembali dibuat terkejut oleh Erza. Ke-kenapa secepat itu!

(^^)

Lucy membantu Natsu menyiapkan keperluannya selama misi. Waktu itu memang berjalan cepat. Tak terasa ini sudah esok harinya. Lucy menarik nafas terus berkali-kali, sembari terus merapikan barang-barang Natsu.

"Luce" Panggil Natsu. "Ya?"

"Apa kau yakin dengan ini? aku dapat menjalankan misi sendiri yang bukan memerlukan waktu 3 bulan?"

Lucy menggelengkan kepala "Tak apa Natsu. Kau juga melakukannya demi_ kami_. Jadi.. pergilah"

"Kurasa semua ini cukup, Luce" Natsu memakai tas ransel yang biasa ia pake saat menjalankan misi. "Baiklah.. inilah saatnya.." Natsu perlahan melangkah kepintu mereka.

"Natsu.." Lucy menarik ujung syalnya. "Bo-bolehkah aku mengantarmu sampai guild?"

Natsu menatap Lucy, sebelum tersenyum dan mengelus kepalanya "Tentu. Ayo"

Seperti biasa. Kenapa waktu berjalan begitu cepat? Biasanya.. perjalanan menuju guild itu cukup jauh dan lama. Tapi.. kenapa hari ini terasa sangat dekat dan cepat?

"Itu mereka" Gray menunjuk Natsu dan Lucy yang berjalan menghampiri mereka. Natsu dan Lucy melihat Erza, Gray dan Juvia yang sudah menunggu mereka di depan pintu guild. Dengan gerobak Erza yang penuh akan barang-barangnya.

"Lucy.. aku minta ma—"

"—Erza. Tak apa. Sungguh" Lucy memotong permintaan maaf Erza. Serius? Kenapa Erza harus merasa bersalah? Ini semua kan juga karna kepentingan Lucy dan Nashi, Natsu pergi.

"Jadi, Flamehead? Siap kah kau?"

"Sebentar.." Natsu menghadap Lucy "Hah.. jadi Luce. Aku sudah menitip kau pada Happy setelah ia pulang misi dengan Charle dan Wendy. Jika kau merasa kesepian datanglah ke guild. Dan.. aku sudah memberitahu Mira, Levy dan yang lainnya untuk terus memperhatikanmu selama aku pergi" Natsu menjeda perkataannya sebentar.

" Aku juga sudah membayar semua makanan yang mungkin kau pesan pada Mira 3 bulan kedepan. Jika kau merasa lelah, jangan paksakan dirimu untuk melakukan kegiatan apapun. Kau bisa menyuruh Happy untuk melakukan pekerjaan rumah" Jelas Natsu panjang lebar.

Lucy hanya tercengang mendengar perkataan Natsu. Awalnya Lucy berpikir.. dialah yang terlalu mengkhawatirkan Natsu. Tapi.. itu salah. Natsu jauh lebih khawatir akan keadaannya.

"Aye, sir" Lucy memberikan hormat pada Natsu. Tersenyum manis. "Ya ampun, Luce!" Natsu tiba-tiba memeluknya erat. "Kau akan membuatku sangat rindu!"

"Hihihi… hey.. hey.." Lucy menepuk-nepuk punggungnya. "Kapan kalian akan pergi, kalau seperti ini?"

"Ah.. kau benar" Natsu melepaskan pelukannya. "Aku akan membawakanmu oleh-oleh, okeh?"

"Hihi.. yang terpenting Natsu.. jangan lupa kau punya _istri" _Canda Lucy. "Pfft! Itu perkataan bodoh Luce. Jadi…" Natsu mengecup kening mulus Lucy "…jaga dirimu baik-baik"

Lucy mengangguk. "Sampai bertemu nanti Lucy-san"

"Dah.. Lucy.. kami pergi dulu" Pamit Gray.

"Kami pergi Lucy" Erza memeluknya sebentar.

Lucy melambaikan tangannya pada mereka. Menatap punggung mereka yang semakin kecil karna jarak diantara mereka semakin jauh.

"Hah.. siapa sangka aku akan rindu padanya secepat ini"

(^^)

Selama 3 bulan tanpa Natsu. Lucy benar-benar menjaga kesehatannya. Jika ia bosan, ia akan meminta Happy menemaninya untuk pergi ke guild. Kadang ia membaca buku di perpustakan. Mira dan Levy selalu bertanya akan keadaannya setiap saat. Anggota guild sangat peduli dengannya. Bahkan orang-orang yang tadinya tidak begitu dekat dengannya. Gajeel bahkan membantunya mengangkat belanjaannya hingga rumah saat ia pulang dari pusat perbelanjaan.

Jet dan Droy menuntunya jalan jika Lucy merasa kakinya sakit. Dan.. siapa sangka Happy jauh lebih berguna dari biasanya. Suatu malam, badan Lucy tiba-tiba panas. Ia demam. Dan Happy rela keluar malam-malam demi membawa Wendy kerumahnya. Padahal malam itu dingin dan cuaca tengah hujan.

Lucy sangat terharu akan perlakuan teman-temannya yang baik. Dan.. tak terasa kini ini sudah 2 bulan lebih… tinggal beberapa hari lagi genap 3 bulan Natsu pergi. Ia hanya takut, tiba-tiba perutnya sakit tanda Nashi akan keluar.

Lucy memandang keluar jendela. Malam ini bulan bersinar dengan terang. "Natsu.. cepatlah pulang.." Katanya dengan nada sedih.

Tiba-tiba sepasang lengan kekar memeluknya dari belakang "Tadaima.. Luce.."

Lucy tersentak kaget. Bahkan sempat terlompat dari tempatnya duduk "Na-Natsu?" Lucy membalikan badannya. Dilihatnya wajah orang yang paling ia sayangi itu tersenyum kearahnya. "KAU KEMBALI!" Lucy memeluknya erat.

Natsu membalas pelukannya "Tentu Luce!"

"Kenapa ini lebih cepat dari perkiraan?"

"Hihihi kau tahu Luce? Bahkan Erza kaget, aku dapat menjalankan misi selancar itu, tanpa membuat kekacauan apapun"

"Sungguh?" Lucy tak percaya dengan apa yang Natsu katakan. "Woow! Itu sangat langka!"

"Kau mulai jahat lagi Luce…"

"Hehe, baiklah. Aku akan membuatkanmu minum" Lucy beranjak dari tempat ia duduk menuju dapur untuk membuatkan Natsu minuman.

Beberapa saat kemudian Lucy keluar dengan segelas teh. "Natsu—" Lucy menghentikan kalimatnya. Tiba-tiba ia berhenti berjalan.

"Eh? Kenapa kau terdiam disitu, Luce?"

Lucy merasakan adanya cairan yang mengalir diantara kakinya. "Natsu.. bawa aku…"

"Huh? Bawa kau kemana?"

"Bawa aku.. sekarang!" Lucy sudah berteriak. "I-Iya! Tentu! Tapi kemana?!" Natsu masih terus bertanya.

"KE RUMAH SAKIT BODOH! NASHI AKAN LAHIR!"

Natsu terpaku ditempat. Ia tidak percaya. Inilah saatnya ia menjadi seorang ayah. Natsu berdiam diri sangat lama. Membuat Lucy tambah sakit.

"Natsu…" Lucy menahan perkataannya sebentar. "BANTU AKU ATAU KAU MEMBUAT AKU DAN NASHI DALAM BAHAYA!"

Dengan begitu Natsu menggendong Lucy ala _bridal style. _Mendobrak pintu mereka dengan keras. "APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN BODOH! RUMAH SAKIT DISEBELAH SANAAANAAA!" Protes Lucy karna Natsu salah mengambil jalan.

"Tidak Luce! Nashi akan lahir di guild!"

Natsu pun berlari secepat yang ia bisa. Menendang pintu guild dengan keras. Membuat beberapa orang guild menghadapnya "Semuanya! Bantu aku!"

"Ada apa Natsu?"

"Inilah saatnya Nashi lahir"

Perkataannya itu , seketika membuat satu guild panik.

**.**

**The end**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hihihi! Bercanda! sampai jumpa di chappiee selanjutnya yaaaa :p RnR?**

**Kayaknya tuh bakal jadi chappie terakhir :3**


	8. Anggota baru

**Akhirnya sampai pada chappie terakhir T.T**

**Semoga selama membaca cerita ini kalian terhibur yaa ^^**

**Hepi reading :]**

**.**

**.**

Malam ini adalah malam yang membawa kegembiraan juga ketegangan bagi seluruh anggota Fairy tail. Siapa sangka inilah saatnya mereka bertemu dengan anggota guild termuda.

Beberapa saat setelah Natsu mendobrak pintu masuk dan memberitahu Nashi akan segera lahir, semua orang panik dan berlari sana-sini. Memang tidak ada banyak orang di guild saat itu, hanya_ Strauss_ _siblings_, Wendy, Charle, Master, Gray dan Erza yang baru saja sampai, juga Happy yang tengah makan malam di pojok bar.

Kini Mira dan Lisanna menyiapkan kain dan semua perlengkapan yang dibutuhkan untuk proses melahirkan. Wendy dan Charle pergi untuk memanggil Porlyusica. Master menyuruh Elfman, Erza dan Gray untuk memberitahu anggota guild yang lain bahwa inilah saatnya mereka bertemu dengan anggota baru. Happy masih mematung di tempat tidak bergerak, ia hanya berpikir inilah detik-detik ia akan menjadi paman (?). Lalu Natsu? Ia terus berada di samping Lucy, setelah ia merebahkan wanita pirang itu di ruang kesehatan guild.

Mungkin karna rasa sakit yang sudah tak tertahankan lagi, Lucy menjadi sangat emosian. "Luce—"

"—JANGAN MENGAJAK AKU BICARA BODOH!" Teriak Lucy disela sakitnya.

"Tapi Luce—"

"JANGAN TAPI-TAPI! KAU PIKIR ,_ SIAPA_ YANG MEMBUAT AKU SEPERTI INI?!"

"Ma-Maafkan aku Luce!" Natsu menggenggam tangan Lucy yang sudah mengeluarkan keringat dingin. "Tenang saja! aku akan selalu berada di sampingmu!"

"AKU TAK BUTUH KAU! FLAME-BAKA! JANGAN DEKATI AKU!"

"Tapi—"

"KELUAAAR!" Perintah Lucy.

"Tapi aku harus—"

"NATSU! KELUAR! ATAU KAU KUCERAIKAN!"

"E-Eh?! A-Ampuuuun Luce!"

**.**

**.**

**Before the birth of ****baby**** Nashi****.**

**.**

**Disclaimer of Fairy tail**

**Hiro Mashima**

**.**

**WARNING : MARRIED LIFE, TYPO(S) LIFE, DRAGNEEL FAMILY LIFE, FAIRY TAIL LIFE**

**.**

**.**

"Mana wanita yang akan melahirkan itu!"

"Dia di atas Porlyusica!" Levy menunjuk kearah ruangan di lantai dua guild.

"Aku ingin beberapa orang membantuku. Wendy dan Charle! Juga…" Porlyusica mencari sosok seorang barmaid cantik "Kau!"

"Ah baiklah!" Mira mengikuti mereka dari belakang. Kini semua anggota Fairy tail sudah berkumpul di aula guild. Semua cemas dan khawatir akan Lucy. Terlebih lagi Natsu yang tidak diizinkan masuk olehnya.

"Flamehead? Kenapa kau tidak masuk?!"

"Aku sudah coba , Stripper! Tapi Luce tak mengizinkan aku masuk!" Jawab Natsu panik.

"Itu karna Lu-chan terlalu sakit , Natsu. Justru dia butuh kau" Levy menepuk punggung Natsu.

"Kecil benar, Salamander.. temui Bunny-girl dan jangan pernah dengarkan omongannya, itu semua karna ia menahan sak—"

Teriakan Lucy yang keras juga melengking membuat Gajeel memotong kalimatnya. Semuanya kini hanya dapat berdoa agar Lucy dan Nashi dapat selamat. "Ugh…. Ini mengerikan.." Asuka menutup kedua telinganya. Bisca mengelus kepala putri satu-satunya itu agar ia merasa lebih tenang. "Natsu.." Bisca mengahadap Natsu. "Temui Lucy"

"Tapi, Luce bilang—"

Mereka mendengar teriakan Lucy yang selanjutnya. "NATSU! Apakah kau akan diam saja, dan mendengarkan semua jeritan Lucy?!" Teriak Erza. "Di saat seperti ini lah ia sangat membutuhkanmu!"

"Kalian benar… kalian benar!" Natsu berlari kelantai dua , membuka pintu yang berwarna cokelat yang sudah terlihat tua dengan tangannya yang gemetaran.

"Luce…"

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DISITU BODOH! KELUAR!" Bentak Lucy.

"Tidak akan Luce! aku akan menemanimu!" Natsu duduk disampingnya. "KAU… OUCH!" Lucy tidak dapat berteriak lagi. "AKU TAK INGIN KAU DISINI NATSU! PERGI! OH MIRA! KUMOHON USIR DIA!"

"_PINKY_! TENANGKAN ISTRIMU!" Perintah Porlyusica. "JANGAN DENGARKAN OMONGANNYA!"

"LUCE! AKU AYAH NASHI!"

"AKU TAK PEDULI KAU SIAPA! AKU HANYA INGIN KAU PERGI!" Lucy mulai menangis histeris "Kau.. hiks.. kau yang membuat aku seperti ini.."

"A-Aku minta maaf Luce!" Natsu menggenggam tangannya lebih erat. "Tenang saja! kau wanita kuat Luce!" Natsu menyemangati Lucy.

**Di bawah.. anggota guild Fairy tail…**

"Lu-chan yang malang…" Levy menangis terisak-isak. "Semua ini karna Natsu.."

"Bunny-girl tidak akan membiarkan Salamander menyentuhnya lagi setelah ini.."

"Dan.. mengingat itu.. ingat kata Nashi ketika ia datang? Ia bilang, ia memiliki lima adik, itu berarti Lucy akan seperti ini lima kali lagi.." Elfman tak terbayang bagaimana sakitnya.

"Hah.. dan Natsu bilang ia masih ingin menambahnya?" Cana berdecak "Percaya padaku.. jika ia berkata seperti itu pada Lucy. Lucy akan segera menceraikannya"

"Lagi pula.. aku tak pernah menyangka wanita secantik Lucy akan memilih Natsu?" Kata Jet.

"Itulah cinta nak…" Master masuk kedalam pembicaraan "Oh ayolah.. jangan memperburuk suasana, ceria lah! kita akan kedatangan anggota guild baru!"

"Kuharap Lucy tidak akan trauma dengan Natsu" Kata Erza khawatir.

"Geez.. siapa pun juga akan trauma jika dekat dengan Flamehead, Erza" Beberapa orang tertawa kecil mendengar perkataan Gray.

Memang cukup lama menunggu lahirnya seorang bayi. mereka terus diselimuti rasa cemas selama 1 jam.

Tiba-tiba Gajeel bangkit dari tempat ia duduk sebelum tersenyum lebar. "Eh? Ada apa Gajeel?"

"Dengarlah.." Perintah Gajeel. Dan semuanya menghentikan pembicaraan mereka seketika. Hening. Apa yang mereka dengar? Tangisan. Bayi? Tangisan bayi?!

"Itu.. tangisan.."

Master Makarov tersenyum lebar "Selamat datang _anggota baru_"

Wajah anggota guild yang tadinya penuh dengan kecemasan, kini luntur dan berganti dengan senyuman lebar. Mereka semua saling dorong-dorongan berlari menuju ruang kesehatan. Ingin segera bertemu dengan Natsu dan Lucy _kecil_.

"LU-CHAAAAN!"

"LUCY-SAAAN!"

"LUSYYY!"

Yang terakhir adalah panggilan dari Happy. Ia langsung memeluk Natsu dan Lucy dalam grup besar. "Hiks.. aku khawatir sekali … hiks…"

"Hihi, terima kasih telah mengkhawatirkan aku, Happy" Lucy memeluknya. "Jadi? Mana _dia_?" Tanya Happy berubah sumeringah.

Ruang kesehatan yang kecil itu, kini hampir menampung setengahnya anggota guild. Sesak. Yup. Itulah kata yang tepat.

Lucy menunjuk Porlyusica yang membawa bayi mungil berambut merah muda (*Maaf dulu Author membuat kesalahan kalau warna rambut Nashi pirang, hehe). Jika kau melihatnya dari dekat, kau akan melihat mata cokelatnya yang bulat besar. Sangat indah.

"Awwh! Dia sangat manis, Lucy-san!" Juvia ingin meremas anak mungil itu.

"Kalian memang hebat!" Levy mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Hihihi… mirip sekali dengan Natsu-nii"

"Semoga kau menjadi anak yang jantan!"

"Elf-nii, Nashi seorang anak perempuan"

"Natsu.. Lucy…" Master Makarov menghampiri mereka. Senyum bangga juga kebahagiaan tidak pernah luntur dari wajahnya. "Selamat. Kalian menghadirkan anak yang sangat istimewa"

"Terima kasih, Ji-chan" Natsu menampakan cengirannya. " Ah ini mengingatkan aku…" Ia lalu menghadap Lucy " Hey Lucy… apa rasanya sakit?" (*Sudah tahu sakit! Make nanya lagi!)

"Memang sakit… tapi .. semua itu hilang ketika kau melihat_ dia_ lahir dengan sehat" Lucy menunjuk Nashi yang berada dalam gendongan Mira. "Apa lagi yang kita harapkan selain itu?" Lucy tersenyum lembut.

Semua tersenyum mendengar perkataan Lucy. Natsu benar-benar tidak salah memilih wanita. "Oh? Begitu kah?" Natsu tersenyum menyeringai "Baiklah! Kalau begitu! Pulang ini, ayo kita lanjutkan!"

"Hah? Apa?" Tanya lucy tidak yakin dengan jawaban yang akan Natsu berikan.

"Tentu saja! Memproses yang lima lagi, luce!" Lucy hanya menga-nga sebelum ia tak sadarkan diri.

"Luce! kenapa kau malah tidur?"

Erza menjitak kepalanya "Lucy pingsan bodoh!"

"Apa ? siapa yang berani membuatnya pingsan, aku akan membakarnya!"

"Kalau begitu bakarlah dirimu sendiri Flame-baka!"

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Karna kau yang membuatnya pingsan!" Teriak semuanya.

"Geez.. nak.." Master menatap Nashi yang kini berada dalam gendongannya "Kau akan memiliki banyak masalah jika ayahmu seperti itu"

**Oh… benarkah? Master? Kita lihat…**

**(^^)**

** 12 tahun kemudian…**

"MAMAAAA!" Teriak seorang gadis kecil berambut pirang pada mamanya yang sedang mencuci piring bekas sarapan mereka. "Ada apa, Rin?"

"Ren! Ren mengambil mainan bonekaku!" Katanya mengadu, sembari menunjuk anak lelaki berambut pirang sama sepertinya—lebih tepatnya saudara kembarnya.

"Ren? Kembalikan padanya" Perintah Lucy—Mama dari kedua anak kembar berambut pirang itu.

"Aku hanya pinjam sebentar, Ma!" Protes Ren.

"Haduh. Pagi-pagi sudah berisik!" Keluh anak pertamanya. Seorang gadis yang cantik. Rambutnya yang berwarna merah muda tergurai sebahu, juga mata cokelat besarnya, menambah nilai kecantikannya. "Ren! Jangan membuat kekacauan! Ini masih pagi!"

"Tapi Nashi-nee! Aku hanya ingin meminjamnya sebentar!"

"Aku tidak mengizinkannya!" Rin menarik boneka kesayangannya itu dari tangan Ren.

"Tsk" Nashi menghadap Mamanya yang tengah mengelap mulut kedua adiknya yang lain. Kenta dan Maru. Kenta memiliki rambut berwarna pirang dan Maru berwarna merah muda "Ma.. sedikit bantuan disini.."

"Aduh, Nashi. Kau tak lihat Mama sedang sibuk" Kata Lucy merasa terganggu.

Nashi hanya menghela nafas. Tidak pernah terpikir ia akan memiliki keluarga dengan banyak anggota seperti ini. Nashi kini berumur 12 tahun. Lalu kedua adik kembarnya yang berambut pirang itu berumur 9 tahun. Ren seorang anak lelaki dan Rin anak perempuan. Lalu Kenta anak lelaki berumur 7 tahun. Dan.. Maru pun anak lelaki berumur 5 tahun.

Ah.. Nashi melupakan seseorang. Ia berjalan menuju tempat tidur bayi yang berada di ruang tamunya. Ia mengangkat adik perempuannya yang paling kecil bernama Momo. Momo baru berumur 3 tahun. Ia sangat manis. Rambut merah mudanya yang baru tumbuh membuatnya terlihat semakin menggemaskan!

**Tanda Fairy tail mereka. **

Nashi dan Momo=Punggung tangan kanan mereka, Nashi berwarna orange. Dan Momo berwarna ungu.

Ren dan Kenta= Pada lengan kanan mereka, Ren berwarna hijau dan Kenta berwarna biru.

Maru= pada lengan kirinya, berwarna putih.

Rin= pada lehernya, berwarna merah muda.

"Ma, mana Papa?" Tanya Nashi. Sembari menggendong Momo.

"Ah.. ia sedang mandi. Kalian juga bersiap, sebentar lagi kita akan ke guild"

"YEEEEY! KE GUILD!" Teriak semuanya senang.

Tiba-tiba seseorang berteriak. "LUCE!"

"Aduh, apa sih Natsu? Tidak usah berteriak seperti itu" Lucy baru sadar Natsu tidak memakai baju sehelai pun. Membuat anak-anaknya berteriak. "Papa! PAKAI BAJU!"

"Natsu! Kenapa kau telanjang begitu!" Lucy menjitak kepalanya "Itu yang ingin kutanyakan Lucy… mana bajuku?"

"Baka! Mencari baju saja tak bisa!" Lucy menjewer telinganya "Beraninya telanjang di depan anak-anak!"

"A-Ampun Luce!" Natsu meringis kesakitan.

Nashi dan adik-adiknya hanya tertawa melihat orang tua mereka. Keluarga mereka memang selalu ramai akan tawa.

"Hihihi… ayolah.. kalian juga bersiap" Perintah Nashi menghadap adik-adiknya.

(^^)

"Yo ! MINNNAAA!" Keluarga Dragneel mendobrak keras pintu guild. "KAMI DATANG!"

"Hey! Kalian! akhirnya datang" Sapa Mira dari balik bar. Beberapa anggota guild sudah menyapa kembali mereka.

"Lu-chan!" Levy melambaikan tangannya. "Hei!" Sapa balik Lucy yang membawa Momo bersamanya. Sedangkan anak-anaknya yang lain sudah berpencar entah kemana. Dan ayahnya? Tidak perlu di tanya.

"Ice Princess! Ayo lawan aku!"

"Okeh Flamehead! Kali ini kau akan kalah!"

"Bagaimana harimu , Lu-chan?" Tanya Levy. "Seperti biasa.. gaduh tiap paginya"

"Aku tahu.. anak-anak tumbuh dengan cepat.." Levy melirik anak perempuan semata wayangnya, Shika. Rambutnya sama seperti Gajeel berwarna hitam. Tapi wajahnya manis seperti Levy.

"Terlalu cepat.. Levy-chan.. terlalu.." Lucy melirik Ren yang bermain dengan anak lelaki pertama, Erza dan Jellal. Rambutnya merah. Ia seumuran dengan Ren. Anak Erza yang satu lagi juga lelaki, rambutnya biru, bernama Touya. Kini ia sedang bermain dengan Maru.

Gray dan Juvia memiliki satu anak perempuan bernama Mizu dan satu anak lelaki bernama Haru. Keduanya memiliki rambut seperti Gray. Mizu berumur 8 tahun. Dan Haru 6 tahun.

Memang dari semuanya hanya Natsu dan Lucy yang memiliki 6 anak.

"Salamander! Anak lelakimu terlalu dekat dengan anak perempuanku!" Teriak Gajeel yang melihat anak perempuannya dekat dengan Kenta.

"Huh? Anakmu genit menggoda anakku, Muka besi!"

"Oy! Flamehead! Suruh anak perempuanmu, berambut pirang itu (Rin) menjauh dari Haru! Mereka terlalu jauh perbedaan umurnya!"

"Lagi pula siapa yang suka dengan anakmu, stripper!"

"Anakku cakep, Flamehead! Meski ia lebih muda dari Rin, tapi ia sangat menggoda!"

"Hey Salamander! Anakmu masih mengganggu Shika!"

"KALIAN INI RIBUT SEKALI!" Natsu meninju Gray dan Gajeel. Membuat ketiganya kembali masuk dalam pertarungan.

"Ma.. Papa itu… lupa umur ya?" Kata Nashi sembari duduk disampingLucy. "Yah.. begitulah"

"Atau lebih tepatnya.. lupa diri"

"Papa sangat keren, Ma!" Puji Rin.

"Aku juga ingin bertarung!" Kata Ren.

"Ung! Kalau Ren-nii dan Rin-nee bertarung aku juga ingin ikut!" Kenta mengangkat tangannya.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku!" Teriak Maru.

Haduh. Lucy hanya bersweatdrop mendengar anak-anaknya. Kenapa semuanya memiliki sifat Natsu? Kecuali Nashi yang memiliki sifat sepertinya dan Momo yang masih kecil.

Semua anaknya adalah seorang Fire Dragon Slayer. Hanya Nashi yang dapat menggunakan kekuatan memanggil roh bintang dan Fire Dragon Slayer. Itulah sebabnya ia harus segera membeli tabung kebakaran.

"Papa!" Panggil Rin. "Ayo lawan aku!"

Natsu yang mendengar panggilan anaknya, segera meninggalkan Gray dan Gajeel yang masih bertarung. "Ayo! Diluar, okeh?"

Keluarga Dragneel pergi keluar guild. Bersiap untuk bertarung. Lucy dan Nashi hanya melihat pertarungan mereka dari samping guild.

Rin, Ren , Kenta , Maru juga Natsu. Sudah bersiap di posisi masing-masing. "1.. 2.. 3! Mulai!"

Rin melempar serangan pertama, berupa tinju api kearah Natsu. Tapi Natsu dapat menghindar dengan baik. "Serangan bagus Rin!"

"Papa!" Ren dan Kenta menyerangnya dari belakang. "Woops!" Natsu menghindar "Hampir saja"

Sepertinya Natsu lupa berapa jumlah anaknya sehingga ia tidak melihat serangan datang dari Maru. "Karyuu no teken!" Teriaknya dan apinya mengenai Natsu. Membuatnya terlempar menghantam pohon. "Aku mengenai, papa!" Teriak Maru senang.

"Tsk" Natsu bangkit dari tempatnya jatuh. "Kau kuat Maru.. tapi.." Natsu menarik nafas dalam. Keempat anaknya tahu jurus apa yang akan ia pakai. Semburan api.

Rin, Ren , Kenta dan Maru pun menarik nafas dalam. Mereka berlima akan menggunakan jurus yang sama. Begitu mereka melepaskan serangan, terjadi ledakan besar!

Membuat guild dan sekitarnya dipenuhi dengan asap dan debu. "Kalian sangat keren! aku bangga!" Puji Natsu pada keempat anaknya. "Luce! mereka sangat ku—eh ? Luce? Nashi? Kenapa kalian melongo seperti itu?" Tanya Natsu.

"Pa-Papa…" Rin mencolek bahunya dan menunjuk pada guild yang kini hangus terbakar.

"Si-Siapa yang melakukan ini?!" Tanya Natsu dan keempat anaknya yang ikut bertarung serempak. "AKU TIDAK!" Sangkal mereka semua.

"Atau.. mungkinkah kita.. Luce?"

**BRAAAK!**

Master Makarov mendobrak pintu guild dengan keras. Karna pintu itu terbakar hebat, setelah Master buka, pintu itu berubah menjadi abu. Matanya merah. Ia marah. Sangat marah.

Natsu yang menyadari kedatangannya pun menghadap Lucy yang masih terpaku "Luce.. jika kau ingin marah, atau pun ingin menghajarku… silahkan! Tapi.." Natsu menyuruh anak-anaknya lari. Nashi, Ren dan Rin lari duluan. "Kita sekarang harus… KABUR!" Teriak Natsu menggandeng tangan Kenta dan Maru. Lucy berlari sambil menggendong Momo yang entah mengapa ia terus tertawa.

Master Makarov yang melihat Natsu dan keluarganya lari, mengambil nafas dalam sebelum berteriak hingga tenggorokannya kering. "KELUARGA DRAGNEEL! _AKU TAHU DARI AWAL SEMUA INI AKAN TERJADI_! PEMBAWAAA BENCANAAA!"

**Oh.. jadi.. semua yang kau katakan waktu itu Master. Ternyata..**

**BENAR.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THE END**

**.**

**.**

**Hihihi.. jadi bagaimana? :3 ini sudah ending!**

**Terima kasih sudah membacanya hingga selesai! ^^ RnR?**

**Salam –nshawol56-**


End file.
